


Fate/ Grand Order: Observer on Timeless Temple

by Hunks



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 51,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunks/pseuds/Hunks
Summary: "This is the first era in which humanity and the Gods take separate paths."There is an organization called Chaldea, it's like a security organization, responsible for maintaining order in humanity and destroying everything that could affect the normal course of history, this entity will have to prevail against 7 singularities, events that could destroy the human race, however, peace never lasts long, and since life will never be a bed of roses, a new threat arises. "
Relationships: Artoria Pendragon | Saber/Izuku Midoriya, Ishtar | Archer/Shouto Todoroki, Katsuki Bakugou/Tamamo-no-mae | Caster, Mash Kyrielight|Shielder/Izuku Midoriya, Mata Hari | Assassin/Shouto Todoroki, Miyamoto Musashi | Saber/Katsuki Bakugou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> -Hello, I'm a Brazilian writer who is trying to post a story in English, I apologize for any translation error, enjoy the story.-

A command room, with a light blue globe floating between black arches that analyzed the sphere, was in a certain despair and concern. Some officials analyzed the whole situation of CHALDEAS, the bluish terrestrial globe, supervised by Olga Marie Animusphere, the director. She is the daughter of Marisbury Animusphere, who is the Lord of the Faculty of Astronomy. She is a member of the prestigious family of Animusphere wizards. As one of the top ten families in the Clock Tower, she has a respectable name.

-The Shiva Lens has detected an anomaly! - One of the employees, with long golden hair and red glasses with normal lenses.

-Coordinates confirmed! Abnormal values rising! - The man next spoke next as he pressed a few buttons on the keyboard.

-Laplace is getting a read! Quick! - The blonde woman speaks again.

-The light ...- Olga, who was biting her thumbnail, is surprised to realize the situation in which things were in the moment.

Lev Lainur Flauros, who has closed eyes and dark purple hair reaching his shoulders, a man wearing a kind of green suit and purple tie, then replies: -Chaldeas was created from a copy of the Earth's soul. If the light of that civilization goes out ...

The woman turns to face him and then says: -Gather humans with the potential to be Masters immediately! Let's move Rayshift from the experimental to the practical! If we do not recover the Chaldeas light, humanity has no future!

**Fate/Grand Order –Fist Order–**

Chaldea has become an international organization. Although Chaldea's funding comes from across the globe, seventy percent of it comes from the Animusphere family. It was established that the organization became a UN sanctioned operation several years after Marisbury's participation in the Fuyuki Grail War in 2004.

Marisbury Animusphere was the founder of Chaldea. At the Clock Tower, theories of the Caldéia and Animusfera family were until then considered abstract and impractical. To resolve this, Marisbury participated in the 2004 Holy Grail War of Fuyuki. Marisbury became the winner and wished for prosperity in the Holy Grail. Thus Chaldea flourished, to the point that they were able to manage Chaldea. SHEBA was able to observe not only the future, but also the light of the past. They were able to prove the Rayshift theory, the Pseudo-Spiritrons conversion projection.

Chaldea is a laboratory observatory that recruits talented scientists and magicians for the purpose of observing the magical and scientific aspects of the world. They have a single objective: "to preserve the kingdom of the Human Order, above all." Chaldea may be a research and observation organization, but internal management is more suited to a military organization.

In the year 2000, they created countless Designer babies for Demi-Servos experiments. They aimed to create a fusion between a heroic and a human spirit. However, most designed babies conceived in Chaldea have failed. The Demi-Servant project was Chaldea's sixth experiment.

Around 2004, Chaldea was previously a mere astronomical observatory and was built as a research center. Its true face is the research center of the Association of the Magi. Under the banner of caring for the future of humanity, it carried out inhumane experiments. The Heroic Spirit summoning system was established. Virtual experiments were carried out that allowed not only to observe the future, but to interact with different periods of time through Rayshifting.

A heavy snowstorm was hitting the walls and windows outside the citadel that was at the top of a large snowy mountain. Sitting in front of one of the windows in one of the corridors, watching the snowstorm falling and holding a kind of electronic device, was a girl wearing rectangular-framed glasses, a gray hood over a black shirt over a white collar shirt, a red tie, a black skirt and pantyhose, and brown shoes.

A small “Fou” noise is heard and she observes the little creature on the floor of the place, her having a furry white appearance and light blue eyes. She then gets up when the little being starts running. The pair passed through several windows, which allowed for lighting as well as the lights on the ceiling, while running through the corridors, before the girl stopped when she saw someone.

A young man with green hair, his face is round and shaped by messy dark green hair, which stand out at strange angles around his head, visibly casting dark shadows on him. His eyes are large and somewhat circular, his irises are the same green color as his hair, which is sometimes very watery, usually wide open, giving him an innocent appearance. He has a set of four symmetrical freckles in diamond formations, one on each cheek, with a scar that ran from his left eyebrow to the end of his cheek. He wore a white blouse, containing a silver medallion with the Chaldea symbol dangling from his collar, with a black line on his chest and a black belt on his waist, also having black trousers that go up to his dark colored shoes .

The greenish one then begins to open his eyes, blinking them quickly, and then gets up from the floor, scratching his eyes, lying half-lying and standing up. Then boy sees the pink haired girl next to him. He then becomes extremely red with shame and walks away until he hits his back on the wall, while asking: -Q-Q-Q-Who are you ?!

Then she is surprised, it has been a while since someone asked her name and that is why she did not present herself and did not know what to do right in that situation, she thinks for a while before starting to speak: -Let's see ... Someone who is not worth worth mentioning ...- The speech makes the greenish lose its redness to get a confused face with that totally unexpected answer -I think. I mean, I have a name. But I don't usually get a chance to say it, which means I can never make an impressive presentation.

The boy then blinked again, he breathes a little before asking another question: -Where am I?

-This is easy. Here is an observatory, designed to make the future of humans as long-lived and strong as possible. This is the Chaldea Security Organization.

**...**

They had not known each other well enough, but the two walked together for a while, with the green-haired boy occasionally turning red when he looked at the pink-haired one, before sitting down on a green bench, which had a screen. information. She handed the man a bottle of water to try to calm him down, as he seemed constantly nervous when she looked at him during the journey up to that moment.

-Are you calmer? - she asks seeing the dark green hair taking a sip of water.

Turning to face the smaller one, looking six feet tall while he was seventy, he smiles a little, with his cheeks flushed, and then replies -Thanks. When I got here, I remember going through a simulation ...

The Spiritron Dive, right? If you are not used to it, it can carry a lot of brain. - She explained calmly, showing why he was unconscious in the corridors.

He holds his head -My head still hurts.

-You fell unconscious before returning to consciousness. It was Fou who found you unconscious here on the floor. That was what happened.

-Fou? - He asks confused, so their attention is called by a 'Fou' noise. Fou, the little white-haired creature, starts running towards them. He jumps, hitting the straight-haired girl's nose, then climbing her head and then adjusting herself on the shoulder -V-Are you okay? - The greenish asked worried about the redness in his nose.

-Y-Yes ... This gentleman who looks like a squirrel is Fou.- He then began to caress the little creature's neck -He has a special right to roam freely around Chaldea.- He then jumps in the direction of the boy and then goes to the floor before starting to run to leave them alone -As you can see, he is really free.

-What a curious creature ...

-He rarely approaches other people besides me, but it seems that he liked you, senpai.- The last part draws the attention of the boy who turns around, once again blushing with the fact that she gave him that title so suddenly -Congratulations. You are now Fou's second keeper in Chaldea.

-O-Thank you.

-Actually, are you one of the people with the potential to be called Master for the Rayshift process? - She then asked curiously.

-Ah, yeah.- His face then becomes sad and melancholy -I, for some reason, I was recruited to help. But I think I'm going to die soon, I am ...- He for his last sentence, with his teary eyes. The girl is curious about that, it looked like he was going to say something really important at that moment before suddenly stopping. Then the same turns his attention again to the girl -Alias, what is a Rayshift?

Once again the girl's eyes widen, who in Chaldea, especially a candidate for master, wouldn't know what a Rayshift is? Rayshift-based time travel technology allows the projection of the spirit of a human being alive in the past.

-You came here without knowing what you were going to do? - She asked curious about that.

-Well, is that they gave you an offer and I was without many options to refuse at that moment ...- He then responds with a sad tone in his voice, without demonstrating or explaining much about his previous situation to be found by the girl.

-This one is new. Chaldea is a research laboratory and observatory, bringing together researchers of all kinds, from magic to science, to make the history of humanity as long-lived and strong as possible. Our greatest researchers developed Chaldeas, a model of the global environment.- She explained

-Chaldeas? - Asked curious and confused about that.

-It was proposed that planets had souls, so this miniature Earth was made to reflect that soul. "As long as the light of civilization burns in Chaldeas," mankind will certainly last at least another hundred years. "But the light has suddenly started to go out. If the light disappears, it means that civilization will come to an end. , the human race will become extinct in December 2016.

The statement made the boy take a more serious look at the situation: -What?

-A thorough analysis of the information revealed an anomaly. The Space Singularity F. We found that between 2004 and 2016, there was a city in the suburbs of Japan that was an "unobservable area" and did not exist in history. Chaldea assumed that this was the cause of humanity's extinction, and proposed the Rayshift experiment to the United Nations, which gave approval. Rayshift turns humans into Spiritrons and sends them into the past to interfere with certain events. That is, it is something similar to a time travel. Thus, we can transport ourselves to the past to investigate the cause of the disappearance of the future, and to destroy it. And that is the concept of Rayshift. That's what Chaldea is trying to do now.

The greenish man was open-mouthed about that, it was too much information for him to absorb at that moment. He had been removed from what he considered hell for something even more serious. He did not even have a "Primordial Magic".

-I was invited to something so crazy? - Asked with his head down now to try not to show the fear that had in his eyes.

\- Were you surprised?

-Yes ...- He crossed his arms then taking a more serious position -So now it is possible to travel in time? Ah, really.- Raise your hand to try to greet the girl -Sorry for not introducing me before. I’m Izuku Midoriya. Sorry for not introducing myself in a more impressive way, but nice to meet you.- She then shakes the boy's hand, which was sweating while remaining red, before releasing his hands and the girl faces her own hand after greeting Izuku -There How long are you here?

-Here ... Two years.- She replied.

-So you are the "senpai.- Izuku said remembering her having called senpai for a while, being a title given to the older or more experienced in the fields in which they study or work.

-No, everyone is "senpai" to me.- She quickly explains.

-What's your name? - Midoriya then asked curious about the girl -You won't say again that it's not worth talking about, right?

-My name is ...- She starts to speak, before ...

-Mash.- The male voice, being from Lev who approaches calmly in a slow walk, interrupts the girl to introduce her -Mash Kyrielight. So this is where you were.

-Teacher Lev.

-The interview of the potential Masters is about to start.- Lev approaches the girl, now known as Mash, who was getting up -Come soon to the control room. Ah, who are you? - He asked seeing Midoriya sitting on the green bench, so he turns on a device on his arm to read his signature -No Magic-Primordial? Number 48 ... Ah, one of the normal recruits. Please don't be disappointed. You are all needed in the mission. I'm Lev Lainur, one of the engineers here.

-P-Pleasure.- Izuku responds by getting up and making multiple bows to show respect to the eldest.

\- Incidentally, you better go too?

Izuku for his obeisances before looking at the man: -Where?

-In the interview. If you are late, the director will schedule you for the entire year.

-A-Ah! Where is it?! - Midoriya then screams a little scared and worried about the situation, he had barely arrived and was already in danger of being seen as lazy by the local leader.

-This way.- Mash takes Midoriya's left hand, which then makes him blush again with embarrassment at being with a girl, so she pulls him off and starts running to take him to the interview place.

**...**

The trio was now in the elevator, Izuku beside Mash and Lev behind them both watching them.

-How unusual for you to get involved with someone like that, Mash. What interests you so much about him? - Lev asked curiously, it was a little rare to see her getting involved with anyone besides him, Romani and the Headmistress

She looks at the greenish one, who was nervous, and then looks back at the glass part of the elevator and the outside: -The senpai is ... human- Both of them were confused by the little girl's response -Better saying : He seems to be human, strictly speaking. I have a feeling you're a little different from the people here.

"It's because everyone in Chaldea has one or the other," Lev explains with a smile on his face.

-But what is that ...

His reply came in a second when the elevator lowered a little more, Izuku saw a large base with small sparkling red sparkles and bright blue lines running through the structure. That was surprising to say the least. The elevator stops and they go on to enter the place where the interview would be for the new members, with the other 47 already in place, so Izuku, a little far away, recognizes one of the members.

Katsuki Bakugou, a young man of medium height, thin and muscular and fair skin. He has short, spiky gray-blond hair, with a tousled fringe that falls over his eyebrows. His eyes are sharp and bright red. Ancestral Magic: Explosions. The blonde also sees the greenish and is clearly irritated by his presence in that place, but stayed away so as not to create confusion and lost the chance to show his power.

When the director appears in the room, all the candidates go to their marked locations and then see her stop in front of the large group: -Welcome to the Chaldea Security Organization. I'm Olga Marie Animusphere, director of Chaldea. And you have been chosen or discovered by the world for the rare talents you have. By talent, I mean the potential to make a Spiritron Dive. You have magical circuits and the qualifications to be Masters. That said, it is a special talent, but you are not special people. Be aware that you are just tools whose sole purpose is to protect the history of humanity -

-Hey! Don't put us on the same level! - Bakugou spoke in a mocking tone to all the other candidates, this caught the attention of Lev and Mash for his boldness to interrupt the director's presentation, so he pointed to Izuku in the last row, he being in the third - These extras can, to some extent, be useful for a while. But Deku? He's useless, he doesn't even have a Primordial Magic.

A silence settled in the place for a while with the surprise that was the blonde's courage to interrupt the director and for the information of the condition of his colleague, how does someone not have a Primordial Magic ?. Primordial Magic, called in certain corners of Individualities, are capacities of magical powers proper to each living being, some being created by the union of two people with different powers that generate an even more powerful, and all, even the weakest human being , has one and is discovered by Analyzers, part of Chaldear around the world to find powerful candidates and their Primordial abilities. In combat, it allows the Servants to use the powers of Primordial Magic in combat, expending the energy of their Masters.

Many began to murmur, each one was confused by the fact that he, Izuku, was recruited even though he had no Primordial Magic and was an ordinary human. Izuku felt a little uncomfortable for being the center of attention.

-Silence! - Olga shouts completely irritated for being interrupted and for nobody paying attention to herself and what she had to say -Very well.- Open a screen -Candidate 48, Izuku Midoriya.

**...**

Izuku is then thrown out into a white corridor, with two directions left and right at the end, while Mash accompanied him. The metal door closes, leaving both of them outside the room.

-Why? - Midoriya asks a little sadly.

-Senpai.- Mash called.

-Mash ...

-Senpai, you were excluded from the first mission. I think they will see what will happen to you, since there is no Primordial Magic- She explains to her “senpai” who was crestfallen -I will take you to your room.

**...**

-In the world of Magic, there is skill, but lineage also means a lot.- Both went up the floors with the help of the elevator -The director is the leader of the Animuspheres, a distinguished family of mages.- They pass through some panes giving a laboratory with a bright pink glow -She certainly has a strong predilection for different people. Many potential Masters were needed after Rayshift moved from experimentation to practice. But very few wizards have that potential.- Then they pass by a canteen for the candidates to have lunch -So that is why ordinary citizens like me were recruited so aggressively.- There was a wall with the giant Chaldea symbol on one of the walls -You leaving Chaldea?

-I have not yet decided for sure.- Izuku then looks at the windows of the external corridors in which they now found themselves - For now, I will do what I can around here. Even without any power, I think I can be useful in at least helping others with food or medicine. And going away like that would be frustrating.- Then he noticed the thick storm clouds in the sky -We are so far above the ground, but you can't see a bit of the blue sky.

-Blue sky, huh? Spending two years here, I don't think I really have a chance to see it.

Mash and Izuku stopped to look at the sky through the windows, the girl looked thoughtful while the greenish one watched her who seemed to imagine what it would be like to see the blue sky again.

**...**

They stop in front of one of the dormitory doors on the corridor.

-This is your room, senpai.

-Thanks for everything.- Then he bowed respectfully.

-That's nothing.

-Are you going to participate in the mission, Mash?

-Yes. That's why I need to go.- She turns and starts running.

-Mash! - The call made her stop to face him again -Ah ... Be careful! - He spoke blushing and seeing her leave after waving goodbye - _I actually liked her. I do not believe! I talked to a pretty girl!_ \- Izuku opens the door to be surprised. He saw a tall man with orange hair and green eyes, wearing a white lab coat with the tips underneath green over a white blouse and also white pants, wearing a necklace with the Chaldear symbol on the collar. The orange-haired man was eating a cake sitting on the bed in the bedroom -C-Excuse me ...

-Ah ... You're busy ...- The orange said, but then he noticed something -Who are you?! - He points to Izuku, who is scared away by the sudden action -Here is my place of trouble! Who let you in?

"They said this was my room." He explained, a little scared by the situation.

-Your room? Here? ”He sighs sadly for losing his rest room. Then the last one finally arrived ...

-Ah ... Are you ...? - Izuku asked approaching the man.

-Romani Archaman, head of the medical division. People call me Dr. Roman.

-Boss! -Down your head to show respect to a superior -D-Sorry to disturb your rest!

-Nevermind. I'm just some doctor. Incidentally, Rayshift will not start? I heard that the whole team was going to participate.

-Actually ... I was withdrawn.

-Let me guess, you made the director angry and you were cut from the first mission.- He kicked, he gets up to get a cup and puts coffee to offer to the greenish one.

-More or less.- Then he scratched the back of his head thinking of a good answer.

-So we are colleagues.- That surprised Midoriya who takes the coffee offered by Romani -The director expelled me, saying "When Romani is here, the atmosphere is too relaxed"! Then I just got to sulk.

-Oh, really?

-But now, as two unemployed, we must strengthen our friendship!

-T-Ok ...- Izuku smiled, it hadn't been a day and there were already two friends.

They both started talking about the place, Chaldeas, where they were, Romani explained things to the youngest member of the group there. Sometimes, Izuku was surprised by some things he was told.

-And this is the structure of Chaldea. It was built 6 thousand meters above sea level, in the mountains, and with an underground laboratory ...- A noise catches the attention of the doctor who answers his communicator -Hi, Lev.

-Romani, Rayshift is about to start. Do you want to come here, just in case?

-Did something happen?

-Team A is ready, but with Team B onwards we are having small anomalies in people who are not used to it.

-Then I'll anesthetize them.

-Fast. You're in the office, right? You should be able to get here in two minutes.

-Right!

-Do not be late.

Seeing the doctor turn off the communicator, the young man asks: -This is not the office, is it?

-B-Well, they won't scold me if I'm a little late. Also, it looks like everything is fine with Team A. Ah, I was just talking to ...

-Professor Lev, right? - Taking another sip, he then continues -I met him just now. He said he was an engineer.

-Engineer ?!! - Romani laughs a little and makes the youngest curious -But it's too humble on his part. He is the Mage who created the telescope that observes Chaldeas, the Near Future Observation Lens Shiva. And the former director was the one who built the Rayshift summoning system. And the Atlas Academy provided the Spiritron Calculation Engine, to bring the theory to reality. Many talented people have come together to make it all possible. It seems useless to have a doctor like me around, but if they call me, I will. - He gets up from the bed and goes to the door -Right? Thank you for listening to me a little, Midoriya.

-No, thanks you.- Izuku thanked him with a lively smile on his face, he felt like he had met the Chaldeas engineer and the local doctor.

-As soon as things calm down, come and visit me. You can let me serve you a cake ...- The sentence was not completed, the lights suddenly went out.

-What is it? - The lights came back after a few moments -Lack of power?

-This shouldn't happen in Chaldea! - Romani answers worried without understanding what could be happening. Never since the day of his arrival had he seen Chaldea's energy fade in this way.

**_Emergency Alert. Fires detected in the central power plant and in the central control room._ **

Hearing the metallic voice, Romani is even more concerned: -Fire?

**_The central division screen will close in seconds. All personnel, please evacuate through gate two immediately._ **

-Control room ...- Izuku dropped his coffee cup, spilling the hot liquid on the floor. The greenish one immediately remembered Mash, worrying about his safety.

**_Again, fire detected in the central power plant and in the central control room._ **

Midoriya then runs off after the door opens, Romani follows him: -Hey!

**...**

Izuku and Romani start running down the halls, dark with green emergency lights flashing. The doors to the place where the candidates opens. The place was on fire, they see, a little closer to them, a figure that carried Bakugou with some difficulty. A boy with white and red hair.

Romani runs over to them: -What happened ?!

-There was an explosion ... I don't know for sure, many were hit ... I managed to help him, but he's in a bad state ...- The bicolor responds referring to Katsuki unconscious on his back.

-Oh, no ...- Izuku can only say that amid his concern.

-Is only Chaldeas intact? It is possible that this was sabotage.- That caught the attention of the two surprised candidates.

**_Power supply unit suspension confirmed. Insufficient power generation._ **

-Ah, damn it! - Romani turns to look at the control room, saw nothing but smashed windows.

**_Impossible to switch to reserve power. Employees, please make the switch manually. Repeating ..._ **

-I'm going to the underground plant! - Run to the door.

-It is not dangerous?

-I can't let Chaldea's light go out.- To Izuku, he said -You need to go back where we came from! - Then look at the bicolor -You need to take candidate 46 to the emergency room! Quick! - Said and done, the trio left leaving the greenish one alone to see them walking away in the corridors.

-Dr. Roman! - Izuku shouted again. As he turned, he saw the room on fire and large pieces of stone lying on the floor. The greenish one starts to run.

**_Bulkhead closing in seconds. All remaining personnel in the central division, please evacuate through gate two immediately._ **

-Mash! - He starts running around the place, searching the coffins looking for his missing friend in the smoke, fire and stones fallen from the roof of this place, shouting to get his attention with his desperate call -Mash! Where are you?!

**_Rayshift system passing to the final stage. Coordinates: January 30, 2004. Fuyuki, Japan._ **

-Mash!

**_Laplace conversion protection enabled. Additional factors in the direction of the Singularity protected. Desinvocation program activated. Masters, please begin the final adjustments._ **

Midoriya stops over a pile of rubble, then the same sight Mash being under a stone block on top of the girl, that made him desperate and started to run: -Mash!

-Senpai? - She noticed the approach of the greenish and Fou.

-Hold on, Mash! I'll help you! - He holds the stone and accidentally burns his hands. Then Izuku rips some of the sleeves up and rolls them up in his hands, he goes back to trying to lift the big piece of stone.

-No, please ... Don't mind me ... You ... have to ... run away from here ...-

-But you come with me, Mash ...- He continues to try to lift the stone, but he hasn't managed to move even a millimeter.

-Please run away! We don't have time anymore ...

-Not!

**_Notice to observation personnel. Chaldeas's condition has changed. Observation data for Shiva's near future will be overwritten. Humanity's survival on Earth for the next 100 years cannot be confirmed. Humanity's future cannot be guaranteed._ **

-Chaldeas ...

**_The central bulkhead will be sealed. Starting interior cleaning in seconds._ **

She hears the doors close and lock them in that room with no chance of escape -Senpai ... I'm sorry. Because of me ...- She felt sad because she felt responsible for the fact that the greenish was there.

-No ...- He continues to try his best -We will fix this, I'm sure.- Midoriya then stopped, then he sat next to Mash tired and leaning his back against the stone without the fear of get burned -Are you okay, Mash?

-Yes, thank you...

**_Searching for qualified Masters ... Searching ..._ **

-Senpai ... I can't see ... nothing ... From heaven ... from here.

-Yeah! There is always this blizzard on the way ... Someday I want to show you the sky, Mash.

-Senpai ... I'm sorry. Your hand ...- She raises her hand with her remnants of strength, then approaches Midoriya who notices what she wanted.

-Of course.- Remove the things from your hand, then clean one of them in your uniform and hold Mash's next.

They hold hands, each looking into the eyes of the other, they smile facing the, perhaps, end of their lives, Fou watching the action of both as the fire followed around. Meanwhile, without any of them noticing, the machine continues to run.

**_Restarting contact with compatible specimen number. Starting the Disinvocation Program. Starting Spiritron conversion. Rayshift starting at ... All operations released. Starting First Order verification._ **

**Fuyuki, Japan, 2004**

A glow is seen in the darkness. Midoriya was now lying on a street, with Fou licking his face.

-How tickle ...- Izuku then sits down -Where am I? - He gets up next to check the surroundings.

A red glow is shot from afar above a building then, after its disappearance into the air, several beams of light separate and follow against the green-haired one. After that a big shield appears to protect Izuku who tried to defend himself from the attack with his arms in front of his face, he sees who was defending him from that blow. Mash wears tight black armor that resembles an extremely short mini-dress that exposes her butt and reveals her panties. There is a hole that exposes the stomach area. She also wears black gloves and boots, a garter on her right thigh, a large cross-shaped shield and does not wear glasses.

-Mash ?!! - Izuku exclaimed surprised at her friend's sudden act.

-I'll explain later. Stay down for now.

On top of a giant tower in a building, an Archer class prepares a sword on the strings of his bow and pulls on the string, a red glow grows on the sword and turns it into an arrow. Archer then fires one more of the red sparkles at Mash who defends the attacks for the protection of his master. When he prepared another attack, someone, at a short distance, creates a rune and shoots at Archer, a big purple explosion happens that destroys the tower and forces the Servant to flee. A figure in a blue hood disappears in a bluish glow. The smoke from the attack clears. In the rest of the street, above the crater of the attacks, there were still two belonging to Chaldea, Izuku and Mash.

"It looks like he backed off," Mash warned by putting his gun to the side.

-Mash, that outfit ...- Izuku was confused about that, Mash was more different than when he found in Chaldea.

-It is that ...- Her explanation is interrupted by a female scream from a distance, both see an area being completely on fire, so she turns to face the young man who was still sitting on the floor -Master, your orders.- Izuku was confused by not noticing the master mark that was on his hand -We two are going to get out of this together!

**...**

Cars and buildings were destroyed, with vehicles looking crushed by something big, the surroundings were on fire to further accentuate the city's destruction. Down a street, chased by a group of skeleton soldiers, was Olga, looking scared. She had been transported to that city without the support of any ally or servant to protect her.

Olga then stumbles and ends up trapped in some stones and burning cars in front of her, while the skeletons approached, then the woman exclaims angrily: -What is that?! - She points her indicated finger, like a gun, and a golden circle forms around it, it fires a shot. One of the skeletons is destroyed, but the others start laughing at the magician's face that gets more irritated and then run back to destroy her, Olga starts to unleash multiple attacks destroying some -Why does this always happen to me ?! - Another soldier, on top of a lamppost, jumps to attack the woman who, noticing the blow, aims to shoot his enemy, but his opponent easily deflects prepared to stick his weapon in it - Help, Lev! - Unexpectedly, help appeared when she screamed, Mash appeared defending her with his shield and pushes the skeleton to hit two blows, one on his torso and the other on his skull that makes him disappear in a glow, she runs to attack the others -Mash?

Mash defends a blow, then deflects another that came from behind and hits the top of the cross in its twist that makes it fly and disappear. The servant then attacks another one in a skull that sends it against another and destroys two at once, soon after, she continues to hit the other skeletons making them disappear into the air. A few more soldiers appear, she hits blows with the largest part of her shield and then defends four blows at once, she releases a blast of air with her weapon that makes them fly away and disappear into the air. She was winning the fight easily.

Izuku appears, carrying Fou on his right shoulder, running through the rubble and, upon seeing her, ran towards Olga who was still on the floor: -Are you okay? Director?

"You!" She then exclaimed in surprise at the arrival of the two members of Chaldea.

The Semi-Servant jumps, destroying the last skeleton in a smoke explosion and opening a small crater at the site of the blow, the pink one goes to both Izuku and Olga, to check the condition of the two - Director, are you hurt?

-What does that mean?

-Here is the F. Fuyuki Singularity in 2004.- Mash explained -It may be hard to believe, but I ...

-You are a Semi-Servant, aren't you?! - She replied while standing up -Just seeing it, you know! What I want to know is why it hasn't worked out so far!

-You must know that Chaldea prepared a Servant beforehand to settle the investigation in Singularity F. Just before I died, he offered me the contract.- _Mash then remembers what it was like to find that servant's spirit, and how he agreed to yield your ability and body_ -In exchange for the skills of a Heroic Spirit and a Noble Phantom, he wanted me to eliminate the cause of Singularity. So I merged with the Servant and became a Semi-Servant.

"So this substitute commoner became your master?" She asked Mash, and then looked at Midoriya.

-Master ?! - Izuku exclaimed in surprise and then pointed at him scared -Master? I? But...

-The Command Spell is the proof.- Olga said pointing to the greenish hand -But, because she doesn't have Primordial Magic, she is in a common way.- Izuku also noticed that. Then the communicator touches Midoriya's hand, a screen opens to reveal Romani in the control room chair.

-I finally got it! Hello? Do you hear me?

-Dr. Roman!

-Midoriya, Mash.

-Then you were caught by Rayshift. Without being in Coffin, you had to go through the conscious process ...

-What are you doing in charge, Romani ?! - Olga imposes herself in front of the two and comes face to face with Romani on the hologram.

-D-Director! Are you alive!

-What are you talking about?! What is the head of the medical division doing in this chair? Where's Lev? ”She demanded, enraged at the situation.

\- Professor Lev was right in the middle of the explosion. There is no chance that he survived.

The answer saddened the white-haired woman: -No ...

-I took the operational command because there is no one superior to me here.

-And the potential Masters? What happened to the 47 people in the Coffins ?!! - Maria then asked.

-45 are in critical condition, two others are in the infirmary with some serious but curable injuries. At this rate ...

\- Shut up! Transfer everyone to cryopreservation immediately! Our top priority is to make sure they survive!- The director commanded the doctor, so the man nodded.

-I'll do it right away! Director ...

She was thoughtful, nervously gnawing her thumbnail: -As long as they are alive, all of this can be justified. I cannot carry the burden of 45 lives on my back.

-Currently, Chaldea has lost 50% of his duties. As soon as communication with the outside is restored, I will order supplies and start rebuilding. This is the current condition.

-Very well, Romani Archaman. Even grudgingly, I will leave you to take care of Chaldea.

-Understood. Even so ... A Semi-Servant ... The fusion of a Heroic Spirit and a human ...- _He looks at Izuku and Mash who caressed Fou_ -I can't believe it worked right now.

-So, from now on, Izuku Midoriya and Mash Kyrielight will start investigating Singularity F.

-Good luck to everyone. If there is an emergency, get in touch.

-It's no use sending an SOS. No one will come to help.

-Director ...- The white-haired woman hangs up the communicator.

-Director, are you sure? - But asked as he approached, along with Izuku who had Fou on his shoulder -We can wait for the rescue here.

-How much do you think the Association will oppose after that? - Clenching his fists, Olga makes her decision as director -I can't come back empty-handed. Sorry, but you're going to have to help me, Mash and Midoriya.

-Understood.

-E-Understood! - Izuku replies nervously after hearing Mash agree with the plan.

-I never imagined that I would have to depend on a commoner, especially one without Primordial Magic.- She spoke with a certain contempt, making Izuku a little sad as the director's statement, then the communicator blinks again, she calls him and sees Romani again -How boring! What you-

\- Get out of there immediately! I'm detecting signs of enemies!

Mash then detects something and is in a position of defense, readily prepared for combat: -This is ... a Servant! - That surprised the other two.

**...**

The three begin to run together through the rubble of the city, with Mash at the front to defend them if an attack occurs against them.

-As well? What is a Servant doing here?! - He asked curiously, did not know what another Servant could be doing in that place.

-We are in the Holy Grail War.- Mash responds to his master -It was confirmed that, in 2004, a special ritual called "Holy Grail War" took place in this city. The Holy Grail is a magical chalice that contains the basis of all magic. Wizards of the city of Fuyuki completed the Holy Grail and summoned seven Heroic Spirits to activate it. The seven Masters fought each other, and in the end, the survivor conquered the Holy Grail. But the conclusion is not registered. Did the ritual work? Did he fail? - They continue to run, passing through a lawn with some stone steps at a certain distance -Whatever happened, the actions of the Servants ceased without anyone being aware.

-So why ...- Fou makes a noise, sounding like an alert, and then, in front of the three who suddenly stopped, some chains appear -Is that ... Chains? - Izuku approaches to try to touch them .

-No, don't touch! - Olga alerts making the greenish stop, then the chains start to move in a strange way as if she were alive. The chains run against the boy who jumps backwards, dodging the blow and falling to the ground.

-Master! - Mash exclaimed startled.

-What a pity. My fresh prey has escaped. - Medusa, one of the old servants who participated in the Holy Grail War, wearing her previous clothes, only darker, with a hood over her face and without her blindfold - An unknown Servant and an unknown Master. How exciting ...- She watches them with her now golden eyes, and sees Mash take the lead to protect them from Medusa's possible attack.

-A Servant! But I don't see the Master ...

-This world has gone crazy.- Olga, again, raises her index finger and prepares to shoot if necessary -I am not surprised there is a Servant without a Master.- The trio watches the Servant approaching a statue and scratching its face, which before it was Shinji Mato, his former master, with the claws of his hand.

-These are...

-Ex-humans.- Olga finished -It seems that the Servant turned them into stone.- She saw several humans wrapped in chains and turned into stone by them.

-Why would she do that?

-As well? They came into my hunting ground, so I can do whatever I want, can't I? ”She rips her head out of stature and a geyser of blood spurts from the rest of the still petrified body. The three are frightened by the attitude of the Servant and the blood that gushed from the statue of that ancient human - Don't worry. I lost a statue, but now I will have three new ones. - Then it licks the blood that fell on your face, then the blood on your face and clothes disappear.

"We can only fight," Mash warned.

-Fight?

-You can take it?

-Yes.- She begins to approach cautiously, keeping her shield in front of her body.

-How brave! How exciting! Is this the first time you've fought like a Servant? - Medusa summons a kind of spear with two sharp points, the bottom one being contoured like a metal hook -So, as your veteran, I'll teach you a lesson! Be careful what you say and do. As soon as you talk about "fighting", the fight has already started! - The Handmaiden disappears in a purple glow in the air, reappearing in front of the shield to hit a blow that causes a wave of impact in the air and ground destroying things a little return. Both move away, Medusa then tries to attack again, right and left with his weapon, forcing Mash to defend himself with everything he had and making her move away as it was agreed -You are desperate. Great. But be careful. My weapon is the Spear to Kill Immortals. Wounds caused by it can never be healed. Even if you heal your whole body, miraculously ... Do you understand? If you make the smallest mistake, you will be a Servant who has failed for the rest of his life! - A more powerful blow ends up generating purple rays and makes the Servant go back. As he walks away, Mash opens his guard and allows Medusa to land a spear strike on his head, then the pink-haired girl steps forward to hit the Servant with the shield causing another explosion of smoke. Medusa disappears again and appears on top of the chains on the path of the trio - Being too cool can get on your nerves. - Then she pulls her long hair from her hood and tosses it forward, her hair becomes snakes and then chains that are wrapped around the three -I will curl you all with my hair.

-I am no match for her.- Mash speaks, keeping the defense in front of Izuku and Olga -Please run away, senpai!

-Mash ...- Izuku spoke worriedly.

-You have courage.- A male voice catches the attention of the four -Girls are always girls, but you look very strong. So I can't leave it at that.

-Who are you? - Medusa asks irritated to be interrupted.

-Who? Just look to know ...- A man, Cú Chulainn, wearing a coat with a snow hood, light blue and white plumage, no longer a Lancer class as in the Great Grail War - Old friend.

-You ...- She recognizes him better when he lowers his hood -Caster! Why are you on the side of the wanderers?

-Because it is better than being yours, of course! - He moves his hand to create magic runes in the air, then shoots his blow at Medusa and ends up destroying the chains and hits his opponent who lands on the ground after the blow. Cú continues until he is in front of his temporary allies at that moment -I am a Caster-class Servant. I am her enemy, for a reason there. My enemy's enemy is not necessarily my ally, but you can trust me for now. In position, young lady. Despite your lack of skill, you have plenty of courage.

-Right! - Mash positions his shield once more.

\- Boy! - Drawing Izuku's attention, the man continued - Are you the Master? Then I will leave the commands with you.

Izuku is reluctant about that: -But ...

-If you are a man, show courage! - Midoriya clenches his fists -It will be a temporary contract, but out of respect for the brave girl here, I will be your Servant.

\- Well done. It just means that I can kill you even faster. I will devour you while you have a body.

Medusa spins his spear and then the chains wind up and go against Caster who jumps to dodge the attack, the blow explodes the ground with smoke. Cú continues to dodge the two currents that followed him in the air until he landed. The Servant jumps and gets to stand in front of the Servant, then hits her spear on her opponent's staff that makes Cú fall to the ground because of the impact of her weapons. Medusa again tries to hit multiple blows, some destroying the statues around and trapped in chains, both return to the air, with the Servant chasing Caster.

-You are all focused on running away! It looks like you don't even have time to use a spell, do you?- Cú lands and then dodges another Medusa blow that corners him between her and a building behind Caster -Nobody told him to be a talkative. That's what happens when you express your intentions.- She spins her spear and prepares a blow, but sees a smile.

-Young girl! - Cú calls Mash, the shield appears protecting him from the blow and making Medusa retreat at a certain distance -I don't need to chant to use my Runes. Go back to school, you fool! - He then fires a rune below his enemy and creates a burst of flame to injure her. Your enemy, now wounded, is then hit by several rune shots from Cú, when hit a big explosion is caused. The smoke clears to reveal Medusa disappearing into the air with a dark purple glow.

Mash approaches and bows to thank him politely: -Thanks. You saved us from danger.

-Good job! - He then approaches and puts one of his arms around Mash to hold his shoulder and bring them both together. -What saved us was his support. Don't worry.- Cú starts to massage her shoulder -You have a beautiful body.- The man speaks in the middle of a friendly laugh.

-But what an old pervert.- Olga speaks with a sigh. Midoriya observes that with some anger inside, but failing to impose himself to go against Caster. The hologram

-For now, let's ask about the situation. It seems that he is a healthy Heroic Spirit.

-This is some kind of witchcraft communication.- Cú asks Romani.

-Nice to meet you. Heroic Spirit, I don't know where you come from, but it's an honor—

\- It doesn't have to be so formal. Just say what you want. You're good at it, right, little bag?

-W-Weak? - Romani felt a little offended, he then returns to focus on his goal -In short, you are Servants of the Holy Grail War that happened in this city, and the only survivor, right?

-I didn't lose, if that's what you mean. At some point in the process, our Grail War turned into something different.

-Did you turn?- Olga then asked.

-I'm not sure how.- Cú starts to explain -From day to night, the city was covered by fire, the humans disappeared, and only the Servants were left. Saber was the first to restart the Holy Grail War. - He remembered how it appeared, with black armor as well as his sword - She started to break everything, like a fish that managed to quench its thirst. She defeated Archer, Lancer, Rider, Berserker and Assassin.- Cú also remembers the defeats of his opponents and how they got corrupted due to Saber -And then, the defeated Servants were corrupted by a black shadow, as you saw with the Lancer . I fixed the black Rider and Assassin before they found you. As for Berserker, well, I don't think he's going to attack anyone if we leave him alone.

-So, if we defeat the remaining Servant ...

The Holy Grail War is over.

-There is a great possibility of adjusting Singularity F, too.- Olga also explains to her companions to remind them of her primary goal -Do you know where she is?

-Yes. In the heart of this city. - He looks towards a mountain a little far from the place where they were - They are protecting him. The Holy Grail corrupted. I'll fix Archer's bastard. I need to settle the score with him once and for all.

-You don't really mind helping us? Even without knowing anything about our situation? ”Olga asks to get as much information from Caster.

-No, I don't care. Do not worry. I'm not going to get too involved with things out of my time. - The four start walking towards their goals, the three walking through the streets and Cú transporting themselves through the buildings of the place -In the end, I will cooperate as if it were a weapon. This is the golden rule of the Servants. Its purpose is to investigate the abnormality. Mine is to end the Holy Grail War. Our interests match. Why don't we team up amicably? ”He reappears in front of Olga, the woman standing in front of a destroyed street that was too high for her and Caster offers help for women.

-It's a logical decision.- She accepts help, then stands and stands beside the man at the top of the street.

-Still, it's curious.- He approached the face of the white-haired woman who blushes with the approach -Do you have no potential to be a Master?

Olga turns the Servant away in anger: -What's the matter?

-Well, you are a first class magician. But don't you have the potential to be a Master? Is it a curse?

-What difference does?

-The hardness of your head is also first class.

-As well?!

Midoriya, seeing the scene, laughs a little, but then looks at Mash who seemed distant in his thoughts and then the greenish one catches his attention: -Mash? I gave you a lot of work, didn't I?

-Not! No, I'm fine. I'm working perfectly. But ...- That catches the attention of the other two.

-Ah, I know what it is.- Olga replies.

-Senpai, I still can't use my Noble Phantom.

-Noble Phantom? - Midoriya is confused.

-They are the weapons that the Servants use.- The director explains briefly.

-But, Mash, you ...- He would talk about the shield in the hands of his Servant.

-Not. This shield has not yet shown its true shape.

"You said you didn't know what kind of Servant you had merged with, so I figured that was it." The white-haired one commented sadly.

-Sorry.

-The responsibility is not yours alone. If the master were talented, he could analyze the Servant with whom he made the contract. - She spoke referring to Midoriya.

-I mean...

Olga interrupts the young man by pulling his cheek angrily -I'm saying your level is low!

-Oh, oh, oh, oh! Excuse!

-Sorry to disturb the fun ...- He interrupts Olga who continued to pinch the one with the green hair -But the important thing for the Noble Ghosts is the instinct.- Caster points to the greenish one who is surprised- If something happens and evoke that instinct ... She will wake up naturally.- Mash stands with his shield in front of Midoriya and Olga appears with open arms to defend them in case an attack is going to happen. But, Cú disappears leaving the trio of Chaldear relieved.

-I'm tired.- She turns to the two -Let's get some rest.

-Right.- The Semi-Servant agreed.

**...**

Midoriya was sitting on one of the steps of a college staircase where they took shelter to rest, he was facing his master mark in his hand. "How did I become a master?" it was the only question that had echoed in his mind since the moment they arrived at that Singularity. “How did I get that chance? I didn't ... ”he didn't accept that. For the greenish young man, that should have been impossible.

Many years ago, when he was very young, he was taken from an orphanage to be trained to become a wizard to fight for human beings, even if he does not understand today. But when his father started training him, they moved to places where other families lived, whose children also trained to be magicians, at that time he managed to build a friendship with Bakugou and Uraraka. Only, as a stroke of fate, once again he lost the one he loved, his friend ended up dying in his training and he discovered that he had no magic to fight or protect. Bakugou, from the day of Uraraka's death and discovering that Midoriya had no power, began to humiliate the young man to the point that he didn't even want to exist in that world anymore.

Izuku Midoriya, Candidate 48, the current Master on that mission, was the young man without his own purpose and without any reason to want to continue living since he was three years old. So why did your adoptive father want him to replace you? He gets up and goes up the stairs to find Mash upstairs and watching the scene. Fou draws the girl's attention to Midoriya.

-Senpai.

-Are you cold? - Izuku asked referring to Mash's clothes, turning a little red at the sight in front of the girl.

-It's all right. It appears that this shape is not affected by temperature.

-Understand. Sorry.- Mash is confused by the sudden apology. -I keep getting you in trouble, Mash. If your Master were a first-class magician instead of a commoner, you would carry much less weight.

-You are really human, senpai.- That catches the eye that makes you look confused with pink hair -I'm happy. Glad I was able to make a Servant pact with you.- Mash's smile makes Midoriya flush with the look of happiness on the young woman in front of him -Was the sky blue here too? - She asked looking at the dark sky through one of the windows broken.

Olga watched the scene of both above the steps of the stairs behind them, she carried some stones in her hand and looks sad. She leaves the two alone to talk.

**...**

-Stars, cosmos, gods, animus, hollow, void, anima, Animusphere.- She creates a symbol on one of the stones, inside a golden magic circle created by the magician.

-How much dedication.- Cú spoke approaching the woman.

"Better than nothing, isn't it?" Olga replies. The man smiles a little and bends down to pick up one of the bewitched stones -Hey, don't go out touching like that! - She crosses her arms sulking with Servant Caster -There's something important that I haven't confirmed yet.

-What?

-Do you know the real name of the Saber Servant class? You speak as if you've fought her several times.

-Yes I know. Anyone hit by his Noble Phantom would discover his identity. Pulling the sword from the stone chooses the king. It is the most famous of the sacred swords, even in its time. Her name is Excalibur.- He replied remembering a woman with blond hair and a blue dress.

"Excalibur!" She exclaimed, startled and surprised.

-The sword belongs to King Arthur, the famous Knight King.

-Are you telling Mash to fight King Arthur? Her Noble Phantom hasn't even been released yet.

-The girl has her shield.

-But the Noble Phantom ...

-An archer was worried about the shield and tried to hit the girl.

-What?!

-If Archer acts, then Saber is certainly involved. And if my intuition is right ...- Cú speaks as if he knows something important, the one with white hair widening his eyes, perhaps understanding what he was thinking.

**...**

They follow through the forest after leaving the school, the same then they come across in front of a cave where the Holy Grail was and their enemies.

-The Holy Grail is in here.

-It looks like a natural cave. Has she always been here in Fuyuki?

-It's a natural part, an artificial part. A magician spent many years expanding his underground laboratory. - Olga explains to the Semi-Servant. He noticed something and turned around with anger and concern, the rest became alert and turned to watch Servant Archer on top of some rocks.

"Speaking of the devil, here's the disciple," Cú said, seeing his enemy once again.

Archer has white hair, gray eyes and tanned skin. The color of her skin, hair and eyes are different from her younger self due to the extensive use of projection magecraft that caused a rebound effect. His servant outfit is Archer's outfit. He wears black armor made of a special material that has not yet been discovered by mankind until today, which consisted of a tight black sleeveless shirt with details in strands that outlined his muscles and a metal plate on his collar, and black pants with two black straps on the thighs and two others tied around the shins separated from each other. He wears black metal plated shoes, which appear to be attached to his pants.

-The Archer Class Servant? - Olga asks a little worried.

-Protecting the owner of the sacred sword as always, you rascal?

-I don't remember becoming someone's disciple. But at least I can get filthy visitors to run.

-That is, you are a doorman. I don't know what you're protecting Saber from, but let's put an end to it.

-Sorry, but I don't have all that ...- He fires his bow and takes a sword to shoot as an arrow until it starts to shine in bright red -Free time! - Then Archer shoots at Midoriya to kill him, Mash runs trying to protect your master.

Cú then crosses his arms and prepares an attack: -Eihwaz! - The arrow is then burned until it is completely destroyed.

-Don't be such a sad guy, Archer.- Caster sneers -Unless you are not confident to face me? - He creates several runes in the air and shoots at Archer and ends up blowing up the mountain -Go now! Saber is in there!

-Let's go!

The trio runs, leaving Caster against Archer on the spot, Cú hits his staff on the ground and creates a circle from a rune symbol on the ground. A ray of flame goes against the silver-haired one and tries to blow it up, but the archer manages to deflect it without major difficulties.

**...**

They enter the place where the Holy Grail and Saber should be to defend it at that moment. They watch a high hill and emanating an intense pink glow, they analyze it.

-What is it? - Midoriya asked surprised.

\- An exclusive magic reactor ?! Is this the Holy Grail?

-Oh ...- A female voice calls their attention to the top and they spot Servo Saber, Arturia -What interesting Servant.

It is also called the Black Saber. The result of his alteration is not only within Arturia Alter, but also extends to his external appearance. The color of your skin becomes pale, and the pupil of your eyes that were initially hidden behind a black visor during the time of your invocation becomes golden from its original green color as well. Since the armor she wears was jet-black dyed and grew in weight due to the switch to heavier armor, her power increased more than normal.

-Is that Saber ?!

-How much Mana!

Saber then sees Mash with his big shield in hand: -Shield, huh? You had better prepare it, unknown girl. With this sword, I will test whether your protection ...- She prepares her sword and points against the Semi-Servant -It's true!

**...**

In front of a temple, Caster lands on the ground and is followed by Archer who aims another sword at them.

-You are completely open! - He shoots again at his enemy, but Caster defends himself by creating a wooden-rooted shield from the ground. The archer lands on the temple roof and prepares another arrow to attack Cú, already wounded with part of his hood torn by a burn, he shoots again and the arrow begins to be surrounded by a blue fireball that followed against Caster .

-Let's put it to break! - After creating several circles on the ground, Archer jumps to try to escape and ends up hitting his back on a rune in the air and fell into the crater where his arrow exploded.

-You put Runes in the air ?!

-IT IS. My mentor had a spell that opened the gates of hell. I just adapted it. There is no point in shooting long range. From now on, let's fight as usual! ”He spins his staff as he did with his spear like his old Lancer Class weapon.

-As a Caster? - Then he summons two blades in his hands -Maybe you got smarter than usual.

Cú advances against the enemy to start hand-to-hand combat: -Sight and tastes are two different things! - He starts with the first hit.

**...**

Saber hits a blow to Mash's shield: -What happened? Aren't you going to move forward? ”She hits several more swords on the cross of the shield. Saber hits the shield and throws it away with Mash, she ends up lying on the floor completely injured and lying on the floor with several injuries to her body and armor. The straight-haired girl goes to the shield in front of her. Olga and Midoriya watched that fight behind a shield made by the magician, none of them managing to get involved in that dispute, the greenish one looks to the side with his eyes closed.

-You are her Master. She is your Servant. Don't look away! - Olga warns the green-haired one that is surprised by that -Look straight ahead! Keep your head up!- She yells at Izuku, they watch Mash once again standing up to fight the Queen of Britannia. Saber carries a strong evil energy.

**...**

Cú spins the staff covered in flame and hits the blades in the hands of his opponent, sending him back, he then jumps to hit him in the air which causes an explosion of fire. After the smoke cleared, they were at an impasse between their weapons.

-It's over. I think you are rusty.- Caster changes his gaze to see the light of power coming from Saber on the mountain.

-You're absolutely right.- From the clouds, behind the Ex-Lancer, comes a blade from Archer, the one that had flown in the impact, comes back to hit you in the back -You got here, and you're still worried about the others.

**...**

-I will respond to that look.- Arturia said raising her black blade as the evil energy grew -And to your desire to defend your Master!

-Hold on, Mash! - Olga screams worried and, after lowering her defense, Midoriya starts running towards her Semi-Servant -Wait! Midoriya! Midoriya!

The energy had finished charging, then an explosion of air happens that makes Midoriya move away a little: - ** _Excalibur Morgan!_** \- Saber Alter screams and shoots a ray of black energy with pink, hitting Mash's shield that remains trying to withstand the blow of your opponent.

**...**

Archer keeps Servant Caster trapped with a blade in his throat: - It looks like we're done.

-Will the shield withstand the sword? Or will the sword go through the shield?

-A long time ago, I heard something like that.- Archer remembers what he said

-IT IS? And what was the answer?

-The answer was a "paradox". The only thing that came was a contradiction.

-Really? I always think the same thing about this story. If both things are the same, then what matters is not the ability to use them? Or else, it is that. If you're losing because of the weapon's performance, then it's the humans who make up for it wisely, right? - He, with a closed hand, throws a magic stone that he picked up from Olga into the face of his distracted enemy and released him . But, Archer, he quickly recovered and stuck the two blades in Cú's back, only to be arrested for having stuck his blades in a clone so that he held his hands -Don't underestimate the Forest Sage! - The clone exploded when Caster walked away and hurt Archer -It was bad. This is all new to me.- Then it creates a portal below the one with white hair, a wooden hand appears in the middle of the fire and raises the opponent and hit him on the ground. The Archer class was completely wounded and defeated on the ground, before finally disappearing in a purple glow. Caster then looks at another stone in his hand. It's better than nothing.

**...**

Mash continued to hold the blow with his shield, but it looked like she was about to be defeated by the lack of powers over her opponent. She seemed to have accepted defeat, as then a hand held hers and help to push the shield. The girl was surprised.

-Senpai ...

-Don't give up.- The sentence made a sparkle return to Mash's eyes, Izuku looks into his eyes connecting his looks of hope -I believe in you!- With Primordial Magic, in an intense rainbow light with nine lights, of different colors, begins to revolve around the mark. Mash begins to shine in an almost white pink tone, recovering part of its strength and still getting stronger and stronger with the use of it.

-Please see, Master! - A large blue shield is formed in front of the cross shield, after being loaded, the blow is then reflected against Saber who is wounded by all the armor, but the girl with short hair is also hurt and almost fell to the floor if it weren't for Midoriya holding the girl.

-Mash! - Izuku exclaimed worried.

- ** _Excalibur ..._** \- Arturia returns to carry his blow to hit the pair. Mash even tries to get up, but was almost completely exhausted by the last attack and the start of the fight between the two.

- ** _My magic is a Cage of Flames. A green and flaming giant. Retribution. A temple that cleanses evil from human deeds._** \- Cú appears in front of Midoriya and Mash, going against Saber - **_I am proud of his resilience. The one who destroys ... Wicker Man!_**

A giant straw man is summoned from the ground below Arturia, the knight tries to attack him, only the doll grabs her and puts him inside. The large creature falls to the ground, starting to catch fire, and then rises up in flames before causing a large explosion visible even on the other side of a city.

Saber Alter rises from the blown up site, even more wounded, and responds -The victory of the power to protect? Got it ... It's like that innocent being ...- She spoke, perhaps, remembering her former master, Shirou Emiya, when she saw Izuku and Mash together, behind the Semi-Servant's shield -In the end, no matter what when the destiny changes, I always have the same end when I am alone.- She spoke, beginning to disappear in a brilliant golden light, unlike the other Servants.

-What does that mean? Do you know anything? ”Cú asked curiously and trying to get as many answers as possible.

-You will understand eventually, Son of Light of Ireland. The Grand Order ...- The last speech left the director surprised -The battle for the Holy Grail is just beginning ...

-Hey, wait! What do you mean ...- He also begins to disappear -Brat, young lady! Now it's up to you!

-Caster! - Izuku shouted worried.

-If there is a next time, call on me as Lancer! - He spoke with the staff around his neck as he would with his old spear.

-Confirmed. Saber and Caster both disappeared. - Mash warns We ... won?

-Very well, Mash and Midoriya! I can't transmit images so I can't see their faces of joy. Director, now we don't have to worry about Singularity F ...- _Romani spoke through Izuku's communicator._

-Great Order ... How did that Servant know that name? - Olga wondered.

-Director?- Izuku caught his eye as he approached Mash.

-Ah ... Very well, Mash and Midoriya.- She congratulated them -Mash. Even inexperienced, or even as a temporary Servant ... The shield still opened, at his request. Even though you were given a real name, you had no interest in becoming that heroic spirit. I'm sure that's why the Noble Phantom reacted. What a beautiful fairy tale. I'm just messing with you. Don't mind. But it is inconvenient to use a Noble Phantom without a real name. I'll think of a good spell for you. Let's see ...- The director spoke analyzing the shield in the hands of the Semi-Servant -How about Lord Chaldeas? The name Chaldea has meaning for you too, doesn't it?

-Yes! Thank you Director.- Mash starts to run his hands over his shield, as if caressing it -Lord Chaldeas ...

A clapping noise then began to draw everyone's attention, above the hill, illuminated by the corrupted light, was Lev: -Wow, I didn't imagine you would get here. This was an unknown element for the project that goes beyond my tolerance.

-You...

-Professor Lev?- Mash called happily.

\- Professor Lev? As well?

-Lev ... Lev! - The director started running towards the man -Lev! What a relief! Are you alive! Without you, I don't know what I ...

-Hi, Olga. It looks like you've had a hard time.

-Yes! Yes, Lev! It happened so much that I thought I was going to go crazy! But now, with you here, we're going to fix this, aren't we?

Of course. I'm just furious about so many unexpected things. - He clenches his hands behind his back - Romani, I told you to go immediately to the control room.

-Lev?

-And you, Olga ...- Lev spoke and Olga stopped running -I planted the bomb under your feet. I can't believe you're still alive. Well, not exactly alive. In fact, you're dead. ”That surprised everyone there, making the woman's eyes widen.“ Your physical body, at least. When you were alive, you had no aptitude for Rayshift. He was unable to transfer when he had a body. But your desire for it was so strong that as soon as you died, you got the ability.

-It's a lie ...

-Therefore, the moment you return to Chaldea, your consciousness will disappear.

\- Am I going to disappear?

-But this is too sad. You dedicated your life to Chaldea. So I can at least show what's going on. - He pulls the golden energy from the ground to his hands and then snaps his fingers to open a portal to Chaldeas.

-W-What is that? It's not real, is it? It's just a virtual image, isn't it, Lev?

-It is the truth. I connected time-space for you. See, with the Holy Grail I can do even that. So look, heiress to the Animusphere family. This is the fate of his family's madness. - He uses his powers on the woman who begins to fly.

-Hey, what are you ...

-And finally, I will make your wish come true. You can touch your treasure.

-What are you talking about? P-Stop it!

-That's Chaldeas! Yes, it is no different than a black hole. Or the Sun, perhaps. Anyway, if a human touches it, it is disintegrated at the molecular level. - He spoke watching it fly towards the globe - You will taste an infinite death, in life.

-Director! - Izuku starts trying to run.

Mash took the greenish man's hand to stop him: -No, senpai!

-No ... No ... Help ... Somebody help me! Why? Why does this always happen to me ?! Not! Not! Do not do it! I haven't done anything yet! Nobody praised me for anything! Not! Oh no! - After her desperate screams she then had her body in contact with the orange globe and, screaming with pain, her body melted until nothing was left.

-As expected from a Semi-Servo. You saw that I was a fundamentally different creature, didn't you? The forty-eighth potential Master ... I ignored you because I thought you had no future. Why do humans always want to avoid what fate has for them? I will introduce myself again. I’m Lev Lainur Flauros. I am responsible for, and for eliminating the human race. Are you listening, Dr. Roman?

-Teacher Lev.

-As colleagues in magical study, I will give one last warning. The future has not disappeared. It was incinerated. Chaldea is probably being protected by Chaldeas' magnetic field, but I'm sure the outside has suffered the same fate as Fuyuki.

-We didn't get external contact, not because the system was in trouble, but because there is no one to listen outside.

-You will not die for reaching the end of evolution, nor for being destroyed in a war with other races. But for your lack of meaning, for your incompetence, and because you lost our king's favor ... You will burn like useless sheets of paper, without leaving a trace! - A tremor begins to occur all over the place. Stones fell and cracks opened on the floor.

\- An earthquake?

-No ... That's ...

-This Singularity must have reached the limit ... Damn Saber, giving me trouble trying to maintain this period, even after winning the Grail. So, goodbye, Romani, Mash, and number 48.- Lev starts to float, before closing the portal and disappearing into the air in a small glow.

-The cave will collapse! - She starts to protect herself and her master from the pieces that fall from the top of the cave -No, before that, the space is unstable! Doctor! Activate Rayshift, fast!

-Fine! But sorry, the collapse can come first! Anyway, it will still be worth something if I ...

-Doctor?! - Izuku shouted, then an explosion occurs on the ground and forces them to fly. They both screamed in the air and then held hands.

**...**

Midoriya, wearing a black blouse and pants as well as his boots, finds himself lying on a bed with his arm raised in the air. He was in the medical wing of Chaldea. He feels his face being licked by Fou, so the greenish man sits on the bed and sees the little creature seeming to point to the door.

**...**

Izuku ran down the halls, after dressing in the same Singularity clothes where his sleeves were torn, and headed again to the area where the explosion incident occurred. He followed Fou to Mash, dressed in his normal uniforms.

-Fou? What happened? - But the creature asked before noticing the presence of the boy who was smiling at the sight of his friend who smiled back -Good morning.

"Good morning, Mash." He walked over to her and gave her a tight hug.

-Senpai ...

-Thanks.

The girl's surprise was gone and soon a feeling of happiness came, she returned the warm hug: -It was all thanks to you, senpai.- Without noticing, or Mash having forgotten, Romani was watching it with a cold face.

-Coff.- The doctor coughed and made them walk away flushed from the hug -First, congratulations on coming back alive, Midoriya. Mash and Chaldea are safe thanks to you.

-Ah ... And the director ?! - Izuku asked worried.

-Unfortunately ...- He turned his face and made clear the woman's fate, both are saddened by the final outcome of her life -Thanks to you, Fuyuki's Singularity disappeared. But ... Seven other Singularities have been discovered.- Romani looked at the globe with other points on it -They are space-time disturbances that do not compare to Fuyuki. Let's use Rayshift to get to each one of them and put the story back on track ... It's the only way to save humanity. In addition to you, and two others in recovery, all other potential Masters are in cryopreservation. - The same observes the majority of the capsules that were destroyed - The invocation of Servants is possible, but complicated at this moment. Under these conditions, I am practically forced to tell you this. Still, I need to say. Forty-eighth potential Master, Izuku Midoriya ... You and your servant, as well as the others, are prepared ...- The man stares at Izuku's emerald green eyes with determination and concern shining in his eyes -to bear responsibility for future of humanity?

Izuku then looks at Mash, both smile simultaneously, he already knew the answer: -If I can do something.

-Thanks. These words determined our destiny. From now on, Chaldea will follow former director Olga Marie's plan to preserve the human race. Our goals are to protect and recover human history. The search objectives are sacred objects from various areas, and the Holy Grail, which seem to be the causes of everything. Our enemies will be history itself. Many heroic spirits, all legends, will be on our way.- _He remembers many Servants, heroes and other powerful and dangerous beings_ -The only way to survive is to retake the future in this way. No matter what end awaits us ... The name of this operation is the last mission, and Chaldea's original mission. The mission to protect humanity ... the Grand Order! In the most important mission in the world of wizards, we will retake the future!

**Fate / Grand Order –Fist Order–**

In a place unknown to everyone, including Lev, a wounded being sat on a dark throne. The strange being carried several wounds on his body, especially on his face that looked destroyed. He returned to feeling the energy that had not felt for a long time, since his old rivals, the being, with a smile, is animated by the return of the most powerful Primordial Magic of all ... the One for All, the "weapon" more powerful than a magician could have.


	2. Minamoto Raikou, Class ... mom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entry of a new Servant in Chaldeas, Midoriya's new ... mother?

**_Chaldeas_**

**Day - 1 [02:27:52 in the morning] - Post-First Order**

Romani was in his medical ward even later than usual, he was doing extra work at the time. In addition to taking care to heal two of his patients whose injuries were curable with the resources he had, he also analyzed the files of the last master who remained and noted the high levels of Mana energy he was carrying, being even greater than that. that of a Servant, and, surprised, he remembered the time it took him to recover.

-I think we can try this.- He spoke to himself, with a plan in mind for his, current, last Master who could fight in Singularities around the world -It's risky, but our chances are almost 0%.

**...**

**Day - 1 [08:47:03 in the morning] - Post-First Order**

Izuku Midoriya, candidate 48 and current only, at least conscious, master of Chaldeas, now walked through the halls of the grand facility, wearing his newly sewn standard costume. He had been called by Romani, the local doctor, to the medical wing. The greenish did not understand why he was summoned there, since he had already woken up the day before after fixing Singularity F with the support of Mash, a friend who became a Semi-Servant, but the doctor called him without further ado. explanations and saying if something important.

Just yesterday, in addition to the tests for Masters, there was an attack, carried out by Lev Lainur Flauros, which took the lives of employees and made several of the candidates for masters in critical condition. There was also the murder of the director, Olga Maria, which forced Romani to take the lead of the base having to deal with other Seven Singularities, which appeared after the closure of Singularity F.

The greenish one stands in front of the door and sees it opening from the sides to reveal the work place belonging to Romani, the man being seated in a coast chair for the young man who entered and turned when he heard the door open, Izuku opens a small smile and speaks calmly: -Good morning, Dr. Romani, how are you?

-Yes and you? Do you feel good? - The orange-haired one asks, seeing Midoriya approach and sit in another chair -I thought I would be tired because of yesterday, especially after the fight against Saber.

-It wasn't me who fought, it was Mash ... I think I should ask him- Izuku felt a little bad for thinking that he couldn't help at all.

-She is fine. Servants, as well as Masters, can recover by taking energy from each other.- Romani started to explain to Midoriya who widens her eyes -I called you here to give you an explanation of what Servants are, since you were, miraculously, removed from the mission without receiving it. So ...- He raises a finger with a serious expression and then opens a small smile when he points to the greenish one -Pay enough attention.

-Right. I had even brought this ...- Izuku took out, from his left trouser pocket, a small notepad, with 14x20 cm eyes, written on the dark green cover “ **Notes for the future - # 1** ”. data, started researching the Servants, to understand them and better understand the places where the Singularities meet. So, like this one, I am creating a notebook on Servants.

-Ah, very smart.- Romani praised and made Midoriya then blush slightly -I'll start my explanations, pay close attention.- The man spoke crossing his legs and watching Izuku open the notebook and grab a pen, being borrowed by the doctor - Servants are basically reincarnations of legendary souls, great heroes of since the beginning of humanity, also called Heroic Spirits. They have the Noble Ghosts, which can be weapons or special abilities. To invoke a servant, a type of ritual is needed, in which the master must have a catalyst, which can be an item or something related to such a "hero". There are several classes:

  * Saber: The heroic spirit of the sword. To be a Saber as in any other class, the invoked soul needs to have a very good legend related to weapons, equipment or skills of its respective class, in this case they are swords. It has very high status (strength, endurance, agility, etc.), so it is considered the strongest. It is worth remembering that Sabers are natural enemies of Casters, due to their great magical resistance.
  * Lancer: The heroic spirit of the spear. Lancers compared to other classes are less extravagant, but offer great reliability to their masters. To be invoked as such, it is necessary to have enormous agility in addition to the other condition mentioned above.
  * Archer: Also called a knight of the bow. In order to be invoked as such, it is not necessary to have great attributes, but to have mastery with your weapon, which can be any one related to projectiles. Generally, everyone in this class has a certain characteristic, independent action, in which he can act longer without his master's mana.
  * Berserker: The insane warrior. Usually when they are summoned they pass through the Enchantment of Madness, which the less sanity they have the stronger they will be. In general, they have noble ghosts, but due to exaggerated exchange they do lose this ability. Another important fact, the servants of this class consume a lot of mana from their masters.
  * Rider: The mounted rider. They are able to ride on divine beasts, with the exception of dragons. Almost as in the case of the Archers, the Riders to be summoned need only a good legend about their mount, leaving aside their physical aspects, as they cover this "deficit" of power.
  * Caster: The wizard. Its main feature is the demarcation of territory, which basically "builds" its base (temple). In this place they have more control over their spells. To be a Caster is simple, it is enough to have the status of magic superior to that of the other summoned servants.
  * Assassin: The silent killer. The Assassins manage to completely hide their presence, this being their greatest asset. They are used to kill masters, as they are unable to have a direct confrontation with the other classes.



Heroic spirits can materialize or dematerialize. In their material form, anyone can see them and can feel that there is something else in their presence compared to normal people, but this is usually conveyed as fear or admiration depending on the nature of the servant. In the dematerialized form the Heroic Spirit cannot be seen even by magicians and its presence is only felt by masters and individuals with some degree of psychism. Its exact location is not accurate while it is dematerialized. While the servant is dematerialized, he cannot attack or generate any effect that interferes with the physical world. A servant cannot dematerialize in the midst of blows, he is required to be calm and out of combat. Any ability used by the servant while it is materialized disappears when it dematerializes. Every servant has access to minimal information from the contemporary world. This does not mean that he will know how to use the internet or drive a car, although he may do so based on his skills. For example, a Rider Class servant is able to drive a tractor easily. A servant is able to extract additional mana from people's vital energy. That is, it can kill a person under the pretext of extracting its vital energy and converting it to mana with a simple ritual. This method is used to compensate masters unable to generate mana to maintain the servant. Your servant must be able to communicate with his master from an undetermined distance.

Izuku continued to write down, now on the fourteenth page with everything Romani had already said, and then a doubt hung in his mind: -And where do the Primordial Spells come in?

-I was about to talk, but it's a good question.- The orange-haired one smiles brightly at the boy -I will explain about something important, the Command Seals. Each master, as soon as he summons a servant, gains three command seals. Command seals are marks that masters have to give absolute commands to their servants. The seals appear only when the master has summoned the servant; when the servant dies, the seals disappear, but that does not mean that the master has lost them. The things you can do are:

  1. Force a servant to exceed his limits. This involves:


  * Make a skill reach a point more powerful than normal (example: advanced regeneration);
  * Make a skill reach the maximum damage it could do;
  * Make an ability to automatically hit the enemy;
  * Use an existing Noble Phantasm at a much higher level, just for the next run;
  * Use an existing Noble Phantasm with no mana expenditure, just one execution;
  * Use a command seal to evolve the servant by 1 level;
  * An attribute can be taken to the extreme in the next execution, considering the maximum of each attribute;
  * Spend all your mana to a servant;


  1. Force the servant to do an action:


  * Doing something he doesn't want to do (like killing himself, not attacking a person, etc.);
  * Do something every day (such as not leaving an X location or doing an X action);
  * Do something in every battle (like holding on to not defeat the enemy in the first battle, or cutting the enemy's wrists in every victory, etc.);
  * Teleport a servant to any place, automatically, if the servant or the master knows the place, or where the master is present;
  * Force a servant to continue fighting even after death;
  * Force a servant to fight even without a master;
  * Dematerialize, even without mana for that or in battle.



Romani regains some breath, he then gets up and goes to a machine to get a bottle of water to wet his throat. The greenish man, whose notes were already on page twenty-three, watches the doctor drink the water and return to his detailed explanation: -The Primordial Spells modify the Command Seals with their type of power. Allowing the Masters, and even the Servants, to use these powers to fight against their opponents. For example: If someone has Ice Primordial Magic, they could create weapons or use ice attacks, also being able to resist low temperatures by the magic that emanates from the Command Seals. Masters can only reveal their powers to their superiors, like me or the late director. Because, in case it occurs, we cannot allow the skills and quantity of our masters to be revealed to possible opponents, but ...- Romani sighs and is crestfallen -Lev already knows most or all of the Primordial Spells, we lose part of the advantage because of this. And there's only one way to get it back.

-How? - Midoriya asks curiously.

-Follow me.- Romani smiled and got up from his seat.

**...**

-The Servants, as I must have explained before in my long text, can remove Mana from their masters and vice versa to recover and strengthen or remain in our world.- Romani explained again, the two were now walking through corridors until they reach the same destroyed room of Chaldeas through which transport to the Singulars is allowed, both go to the center -As one in an RPG, whose total Magic energy is 100, the summoning costs about 50, for example, and their recovery are also at the expense of this energy. Therefore, for the safety of the masters, we only allow each one to have only one servant to fight. But, by luck or coincidence of energy, you have a great recovery of energy.- Romani says with an excited smile -In addition to having recovered Mash, whose injuries were great for having faced a powerful enemy, his energy recovered in only half -hour. Briefly: The energy recovery of your body, contrary to much that I have seen, is about ten times greater than an ordinary human or even a Servant.- Izuku gaped at such information, he did not understand how he could have so much energy even without having a special kind of power -What I mean is ... I, on behalf of Chaldeas, give you permission to summon more than one Servant, for your assistance in your journey in the Singularities.- The door a woman opens with a red box, with a golden lock open and a glow coming out of the frets of this -Thanks.- The man opens the box and then pulls out a hexagon shining in the colors of the rainbow -This is a “ **Saint Quartz** ” a relic used by us for the invocation of Servants.- Romani explained -Take it.

Izuku, amazed and surprised by that situation, then moves his head right and left to restart his mind instantly, and replies: -It's not possible! How could I, someone without Primordial Magic, recover 10 times faster than someone, especially a Servant ?! Also, even if you are a doctor, how can I have two or even more Servants ?! I am literally useless in magic moves! - He continued to murmur a little, talking about the fact that he had never heard of another Master with more than one servant and saying that he is completely useless for matters of battles, support, etc. When he is hit by a small blow to Midoriya's head to stop him from murmuring nonsense or repeating himself many times.

-Look ... there were some masters who, with some difficulty, managed to have more than one Servant for their strength, or for having a Caster Class Servant whose powers allow them to also have Servants.- The eldest explained -I know you must be nervous and believe that you can’t do it, but, I bet even my life, I believe you can.- Romani responds with a smile, Izuku looked at him emotionally for having received a compliment from what he considered his second friend, the doctor approaches the Put Quartz in the boy's hands -Please, let's at least try. At any sign of trouble, I will interrupt the process as I can and I will give my life if necessary. - He replied with determination and Midoriya nodded in agreement with the plan -Since we are with structural failures, we will have to do it the old way ...- So it draws a kind of dagger - and I will teach you how to do it.

**...**

Izuku was now at the center of a magic circle, made by Romani, holding with his right hand, where the Command Marks were, and pointing forward.

**Let silver and steel be the essence.**

**May the stone and the archduke of contracts be the basis**

**Leave the green color that I honored / Leave my great ancestral Master**

**Let a wall rise against the wind that must fall**

**Let the four cardinal gates close.**

**Let the three-way road in the crown that reaches the Kingdom turn.**

The Quartz, leaving the greenish hand, begins to rise in the air. A blue glow begins to emanate in a spiral from the symbol made on the floor, a clear light begins to emanate and begins to shine as if it were a flame. Romani, along with other scientists and officials, watched it, far enough to stay safe.

**I hereby declare.**

**Your body will serve under me.**

**My destiny will be your sword.**

**Submit to the Holy Grail wave**

**If you are going to submit to this will and this reason ... Then answer!**

**An oath must be taken here!**

**I will reach all the virtues of the whole sky.**

**I will have dominion over all the evils of all Hell!**

A glow begins to form in Izuku's eyes, the blood lines of the greenish eyeballs and causing him to start bleeding blood from them. Nine sparkles of multiple colors come out of Midoriya's hand and go to the light blue sparkle in the center of the flame and join it.

**However, although it serves with your eyes clouded in chaos**

**You, trapped in the cage of madness.**

**I am the one who commands this chaos**

**From the Seventh Heaven, answered by three words of greeting of power,**

**Exit the ring of restrictions,**

**Protector of the sacred balance**

Izuku's vision is blurred, he passes out then bleeding blood from his eyes, nose and even his own mouth. It was lying on the floor without even noticing who had called.

**...**

**Day - 1 [15:53:12 Afternoon] - First Order Post-Start**

The young man with green hair starts to blink as he wakes up, feeling a fatigue following his whole body, he noticed the place around him and realized that, once again, he was in the medical wing: he spoke with a certain mockery.

-Oh, so you've been here before? - A female voice caught his attention and he turns his face to know who it was. The same, after turning around, realized where his head was lying. He is surprised by the sight.

An elegant, virtuous and glamorous woman in her prime. Although she is a cold-headed military woman, she is also a beautiful woman full of tolerance. Certainly the embodiment of maternal love. She has very long hair, which she ties at the very end. She seems to wear some kind of latex bodysuit, with a piece of cloth over her chest, with a heart-shaped badge attached to the collar. A similar piece of cloth is found over his groin, tied by a rope around his waist. Raikou has some armor in the form of tight gauntlets and spears, elbow and knee, respectively. His Katana is seen polished, connected to it by another type of rope.

-Hello, Master, how are you? - the woman asks with a calm smile on her face. The greenish man had his head on his legs, while the rest of his body was on the big bed. Midoriya, immediately after finally processing the place where he was resting, blushed an intense red -Oh, are you okay? It looks very red ...- She then puts her hand on Izuku's forehead -and hot.

Izuku blushed even more after she put her hand on his head, he quickly got up and walked away until he hit his back on the wall: -QQ-WHO ARE YOU?! - He screamed desperately, his eyes looking like spirals, while his face remained red with shame.

-Oh, I apologize.- She then gets up from the bed and stands in front of it -I am Minamoto no Raikou. Although I am currently too flawed to act as a commander. I hope you still treat me well.- Minamoto, in an elegant way and maintaining a friendly smile, introduced himself.

-Ah ...- The boy is surprised, leaving his shame behind and feeling more comfortable with the maternal air that she seemed to demonstrate, so he gets up to face her at the same level, despite her being taller -I I am Izuku Midoriya, the 48th candidate of Chaldeas, and I am, it seems, current Master. - He bows to show respect to the woman in front of him - I hope we can do well.

-Of course, I hope too.- She replied next.

-So, would you have any preference for me to call you? - Izuku asked after sir of reverence, wanting to know how he should refer to Servant in a friendly way.

Raikou then seemed to start thinking and the smile started to grow a little more on her face, she then answered, with excitement in her voice, an amazing thing: -You can call me mom, feel comfortable with this.

For those who have never heard of it, even researching or talking to the previous Masters, no one would understand it and would be confused. As far as Raikou is concerned, the Master who became his contractor is a sincere salvation that appeared in the darkness. She sees the Master as a person she was bound to meet, who accepted and hired her as a demonic being. Speaking of which, it is the fiercest it can be. However, given that she has a strong desire to monopolize him, she will ask a question with an unhealthy appearance, as if she had suffered for being unfaithful to her, and she will cry immediately if she sees the Master avoiding his gaze Speaking of his love maternal, gives an impression of consideration, but his maternal love goes too far, becoming “a conversion of the son into his own patrimony, and taking away all his freedom and future.

With no way out of her motherly love, she can begin to treat her Master as her son. She waited patiently for the answer, until she saw her “son's” face looking confused and having a cold look that showed no feeling, after noticing her “son's” face, she asked: -What was it? Did I say something wrong? Or ...? - She started to worry about the state of the greenish.

-Ah, no, I'm fine.- Izuku replied, returning to having a normal face and opened a small nervous and tremulous smile -All right, I think I can call you ... mom.- He said the last part scratching head and leaving Raikou completely excited about her son's response - _But ... what does it mean to be a mother?_

**Day - 2 [06:29:57 in the morning] - Post-First Order**

Midoriya was still sleeping in his bed, resting calmly and trapped in the worlds of his dreams. This is until the alarm starts to ring. He raises his right arm to then try to turn off his machine, only he then hears his alarm go off and his hand is then held by something soft that puts him back on the bed, above his torso.

-Get some more sleep, Master, you need to recover your energy more.- A sweet voice spoke to the greenish one, making him leave his semi-awake state to go back to sleep.

**...**

-Senpai.- Mash called Izuku -Senpai.- She starts to stir him to try to wake him up, but the greenish one seemed to be sleeping soundly, only she doesn't give up -Senpai, wake up please!

-Hm, hmm, hm, hi ...? - Izuku asked while finally waking up -Mash? - He sat on his bed and started to scratch his eyes -What are you doing here? They are neither ...- Midoriya then saw that his alarm clock was set at **[09:13:23]**

-Didn't your alarm go off?- Mash then asked curiously.

-No, but even with him, I don't usually sleep that long.- Izuku commented getting up -I think he was much more tired than I thought.- The same commented as he started to stretch his arm.

-B-b-well, I will d-d-let you straighten up, t-t-t-and wait in the canteen. - She said, with an embarrassed face and a red face, before leaving how much leaving him alone to get dressed.

- _What happened? Did she look red?_ \- Izuku wondered, but then, looking at her wardrobe, noticed her clothes. He was wearing only his white pants, no slippers or shoes, and no shirt to cover his torso, making him blush and smoke out of the shame of having been seen half-naked by a girl.

**...**

The young man, after wearing his standard uniform for Chaldeas, begins to approach the place where the canteen would be, already smelling a pleasant aroma of food that made him open an excited smile and let even a little drool fall on the left side due to the hunger he felt after waking up. He arrives at the place, spotting Minamoto sitting at the table with enough food to even feed at least ten people with the most varied dishes.

Sitting next to Minamoto was Mash, looking uncomfortable, and both notice the greenish approaching, with the older woman greeting the boy: -Good morning, master, did you rest well?

-Yes, I was just surprised I didn't wake up with the alarm clock. I think I was more tired than I thought.- Izuku commented the last part scratching his head, he approaches to sit at the table with his two teammates.

-Well ~ I think I am at fault in this part. I heard your alarm clock earlier today, ringing and turned it off so you could rest more. - Raikou then admitted with a friendly smile, but the other two were surprised by the information given by the woman -I apologize if it was a bother.

-No, no problem. I feel more rested than ever, - Izuku said calmly to make the subject less bizarre than it already seemed, only being a little scared that he didn't even notice her presence at the time when his device will play, he then he turns his attention once more to the table full of food.

-Feel free.- Minamoto says referring to the food -I prepared it for us.- She said with a loving smile.

Izuku smiled excitedly: -Thank you, Mina ... mom.- He corrects himself to call her the way she asked, the way he spoke made the woman open a big smile excited by her Master's speech.

Mash, somewhat uncomfortable, watches Izuku pick up a pot / plate and start choosing what to eat, but the pink-haired girl keeps herself from trying to get something to eat. She was with Minamoto waiting for Midoriya, and when she tried to get something to start eating, Raikou stopped her from eating and didn't even care enough about Mash to talk, since the short-haired girl had tried to meet her better since they would be part of the same team as Servants. The young woman watched the other, who was already eating rice with meat, watching the green-haired man eating.

As previously presented, Minamoto Raikou considers herself as a mother to her Master and that is why she tries to take care of them to the point of seeming a little obsessive and for that she tries her best to draw her attention to herself.

-Hmmm, this food is very good! - Izuku praised.

-Oh ~ Thank you.- Raikou thanked even happier -A mother must always know how to take care of her child.

- _A mother is supposed to know that?_ \- The greenish wondered.

**Day - 3 [10:09:47 in the morning] - Post-First Order**

Izuku and Mash walked down the corridors of Chaldea, trying to get to know each other better and the girl told about her life. They were finally alone after the previous day they spent with Raikou.

-Mash.- Midoriya caught your eye -Did you notice that Mina ... mother acted a little strange before? She turned off my alarm clock without me asking to let me sleep some more, took care of our breakfast, among other things, without anyone asking.

-Well, as you said, I think she must have tried to act like a caring mother, to give a good first impression to Senpai who is her current Master.- The girl with short hair tried to give a good explanation, taking into consideration to the way your Senpai refers to it.

Izuku nodded accepting that it was a good possibility, and then asked an important question: -What should a mother be?

-A mother? - Mash was surprised by the question of his "Senpai" and ended up asking a question as an answer, she then starts to think -Mother is the one who brings us life and takes care of us. They help us since our birth and make us better than they probably have been and support us to realize our dreams and / or personal goals. At least that's what I think, but everyone has different definitions of what a mother should be.- She then looks at him -If it's not uncomfortable, but I would like to know, why are you asking me that, Senpai?

Izuku remained thoughtful, stopping in the corridor after asking his first friend from Chaldea, he looked up thinking about how to answer that question: -I think ... I find it strange what she does for me, since I never had one mother.- He responds without showing much emotion or anything, since he stopped caring about this type of thing a long time ago. Mash thought about saying something, but is interrupted by a mechanical voice that then speaks ...

**_Masters and Servants, if you go to the Control Room, you will have a new mission._ **

Both start running towards the Control Room to receive information about the next Singularity. After the departure of the two young men, Raikou, who had heard all the conversation up until that moment, had a sad expression out of pity for his new son and Master, but with a new motivation in his heart.

**...**

Izuku, Mash and Raikou, who had joined in after a few minutes, were now in the Command Room in front of Romani who was carrying a tablet with him. The man approaches the boy: -How are you?

-I am fine. I feel recovered enough to go on a new mission.- Izuku speaks with a little confidence.

-I'm glad to hear this. I thought you could still mainly after passing out to summon a Berserker, which was surprising. - Romani speaks looking at woman -Now, I have to send them to one of the New Singularities. Follow the platform. - Said and done, the three follow up on top of the rest of the platform - To start ... Oh right, let me go over what I want you to do again. first, the investigation and correction of singularities. It is the critical turning point of humanity at that time. If it weren't for this, we could never have gotten as far as we did. It is the central "event" of human history. You must travel to that era, investigate what it is, find out and then correct. otherwise, 2017 will never arrive. Humanity will be extinct in 2016. This is its first objective. The basic principle of the next operation. The second objective of the operation is to investigate the "Holy Grail". This is just my speculation, but the singularities must be related to the Holy Grail. The "Holy Grail" is a relic that can fulfill wishes. A container that contains a tremendous amount of magical energy. Lev probably got his hands on the Grail in some way and abused his power. Instead, it is impossible to travel back in time and change the past without the Grail. Seriously. You will find information about the Grail during your investigation of the uniqueness. Even if you correct the story, leaving the Grail will put us back to square one. You must protect the Holy Grail or destroy it. These are the two objectives of this operation. Is everything clear so far?

-Yes. Like crystal.- Izuku responds with confidence.

-I'm glad to hear that.- Romani speaks with a smile and then returns to her serious expression to explain the rest -... And now, there is something else I want you to do besides the mission. That said, it's nothing important. It is for after you move to that era. I want you to find an Ieyline and make a summoning circle. Just like you did in Fuyuki. Unlike Fuyuki, we could probably do as is if it is just telepathic communication ... But to transport supplies, it will not work without establishing an invocation circle. Just like before, when Mash, or Raikou, creates his Noble Phantom he will act as a catalyst and trigger the summoning circle. Keep doing this to strengthen your strength. Understood?

-Got it.- Mash answered this time -First of all, let's try to establish a base camp first. We need a place to relax, a structure with a roof, a house to return to. Right, Master?

-Okay, I'm counting on you.- Izuku speaks with a friendly smile that makes the girl blush.

-I'm going to start Rayshift, good luck to you.- The man spoke, turning on the machine and seeing them starting to be transported -Remember what I told you. If they do not recover or destroy the Holy Grail, the Singularity will not fall apart. - He once again warns before turning on the machine that then takes the trio to the next Singularity.

**To be continued...**


	3. Uniqueness of Orleans (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facing monsters, discovering new problems and a new ally.

**Singularity Orleans, 1431 A.D.**

In an abandoned church, there was a woman, Jeanne d'Arcar, she had a wonderful beauty that hardly seemed real. In her battle mode, she can transform into her battle dress with armor woven with Magic Energy to envelop her. Under her glove, she has command spells engraved on her hand, while those special ones for commanding Servants during the Great Holy Grail War are printed on her back in a shape similar to that of an angel. That would be Jeanne d'Arca, if it weren't for her pale complexion, yellow eyes, short blond-white hair and a darker color scheme for her armor, flag and cape.

**The woman then begins to recite a Servant invocation ritual:**

**Hear my words.**

**My will creates your body and your sword creates mine**

**destiny. If you answer the call of the Grail and obey my will and**

**reason, answer me.**

**I swear.**

**That I will defeat all the evil in the world.**

**But may your eyes be clouded with the fog of turbulence and**

**chaos. You're trapped in a crazy cage, and I, the**

**summoner who holds his chains from the Seventh Heaven clad in the great words of power! Exit the connecting circle, Guardian of the Scales**

Several Servants, at once, are invoked by the ritual of Jeanne Alter. Vlad III, Chevalier d'Eon and Gilles, the current Servants of the pale-skinned woman.

Vlad III, a Lancer is dressed like royalty, looking as black as a shadow in the night, in contrast to his pale face and long silk-white hair. It emits an overwhelming presence, causing incessant tremor wherever it looks. This is not due to fear due to a violent nature, but that those exposed to his glacial gaze recognize themselves as desperately weak and helpless existences before him.

And with the Lancer, there was Chevalier d'Eon. It was said that, regardless of formally dressing like a man, of behaving like a man, they were endowed with such a beautiful appearance that they could pass for a beautiful young woman. In fact, before they grew up, they were introduced to high society while wearing a dress and earned a reputation as a "beautiful woman".

A perfect person, endowed with beauty and overflowing with charm. She is a beautiful saint.

Santa Marta has blue eyes and long purple hair, which goes down to the waist, with a short white veil with golden ruffles around her head. She wears a pair of blue earrings in each ear. A short blue cape placed over the shoulders is connected to a red collar. Its main piece of clothing is an unnatural one-piece dress, white with red trim, with wide sleeves, revealing its interior in shades of gray and pink print. The dress is low-cut, with a section trimmed in the middle to the navel. In the skirt, she divides into two points, exposing her legs. A black belt is tied around the waist, connected to a gold ornament by the right hip, which covers the rest of the belt up to the ankles. In addition, Martha wears blue socks, a set of green and gold gauntlets and mourning.

She holds her characteristic staff in her right hand: a golden mast with pink strips tied around it and with a purple and silver cross at the top.

Lancelot, Class Berserker, is a sturdy man fully dressed in black armor and a rustic helmet with a sculpted slit that displays the hideous gleam in his eyes. The armor is the result of the delicate and nuanced work of the maximum effort of his blacksmith, managing to give it an air of formidable and beautiful construction. It is a perfect armor that cannot be called exquisite or rude and, instead, combines magnificence and functionality. It is sculpted with countless marks and scratches, the highlights of its various military exploits engraved on it to add a touch of courage. It is an ideal battle outfit that all knights cannot help but envy.

She then begins to explain the reason for the explanation of their coming: -Thanks for coming, my fellow Servants. I am your master. You know why you were drafted, right? Destruction and killing, these are your orders. If a city is having fun in the spring, destroy it. If a city is celebrating spring, it is devastating. No matter how bad or cruel, God will forgive all your transgressions. If He punishes, it is good in its own way. For this is but a means of proving the existence of God and His love. Now then, Gilles. Please bring it here.

Gilles is a young-faced man with no wrinkles yet. He has huge, shiny eyes and oily, shiny cheeks. Because he was originally a rider, he has a muscular build and is a very tall individual. Along with the deadly pallor of his face, he reminded Ryuunosuke of a painting by Munch. Those unusually large eyes easily resemble a nocturnal animal.

His clothes were also quite strange and definitely strange. A luxurious mantle of old design; scarlet blood patterns adorned the pitch-black fabric. He wore an inky black cassock and an evil aura swirled over her. In addition, the crimson-red patterns on the cloth looked stained with blood. His figure, tall enough to reach the clouds, was draped in a very folded robe, decorated with luxurious clasps made of precious metals; his whole style looks exactly like some "evil magician" in a manga. When in silence, his features would look terrible like the face of a corpse, but when he smiles without any apparent evil, he would appear pure as a saint. He has a crack in one hand. He usually has contempt on his face, unless he's having fun torturing and killing people.

-As you wish.- The man replies.

-I hope I didn't harm you, Gilles.

-No of course not. Have you considered what you want to do with him? - He watches the woman looking a little distracted on that subject -Oh, my. Do you demand suggestions from me?

-Oh, did you notice my anguish in your infinite concern for me? - She changes her expression to one in complete anger and hatred -Don't be absurd. If you continue with this nonsense, I will kill you, Gilles. When you're eating, do you think about how you use your fork? This is the same. What I do with him is such a trivial matter that it deserves no consideration. ”She then looked at the old bishop, who was lying on the floor.

-What is going on? - The old man asked as he woke up - Where am I and who are you? - He then lifts the cross of his cord around his neck and points to the group, being scared to be in front of a group of unknown beings -Answer me! You are deaf? You there——— Eep!

-Oh, Pierre! Bishop Pierre Cauchon! How I missed you! ”The woman replies with total sarcasm in her voice.“ Not a day has passed without Jeanne d'Arc's head crossing her head!

-It can not be. It can't be, it can't be, it can't be, it can't be! - The man screamed in fright, trying to get away from the woman, but staying in place for being trapped by Gilles who watched the scene with the other Servants -AAA-you is - Jeanne d'Arc ?! Impossible! This cannot be possible! I thought you died three days ago! I thought I killed you! I thought--

\- "That you should be in Hell?" Perhaps I am, Your Grace.

-This is a dream. A nightmare. What else could it be but a nightmare! - He started to beg to be trapped in a nightmare and afraid of that being really Jeanne d’Arca

-Oh dear, he started to escape reality. It will not work. We must get him out of this.- Gilles said and made, in one stroke, slightly injuring the old bishop, he made the church man realize the sad reality in which he found himself.

-What will you do, Your Excellency? - the woman asked in a mocking tone - Jeanne d'Arc, whom you accused of heresy, is here before you. Shouldn't you hold up your crucifix and say a prayer to God? Shouldn't you make fun of me? Despise me? Abuse me? Run over me? And tell everyone that the evil Jeanne d'Arc is here! - Jeanne Alter starts to scream, growing more irritated as she remembers all the suffering she had suffered at the hands of the Bishop and the people - You shouldn't roar like the brave lion that you are ?! Go ahead, do it! Knife! Knife!

-Spa—— The old man tries to speak.

\- "Spa"? - Jeanne asked with a homicidal look.

-S-Spare me.- Pierre starts to let big rivers of tears start to fall from his eyes and passing over his wrinkled face -Please spare me. I will do anything. Spare me, I beg you!

-Ha ha ha ha ha! - The woman started to laugh at that deplorable scene of her accuser asking for pity in the same way she asked - Did you hear that, Gilles? "Spare me, spare me," he says! This bishop who tied me up, mocked me and burned me alive! As if it were nothing! The bishop who told me with kind eyes that I was going to be killed. Now you're begging for your life! ”She looked at the Bishop with a look of pure hatred and a smile that made the old man freeze in fear.“ Oh, sadness is making me want to cry. After all, it won't save anything. Your fragile faith will not reach Heavenly Father. The belief that it is light as a feather will not flourish anywhere. Someone who has abandoned God and clings to his life by begging for a witch is not fit to be called a believer. Do you understand, Your Excellency? You have just testified that you are now one of the heretics. That is why I am so sad. I think I can laugh until madness consumes me. Now, think about it, Your Grace. You know what sentence awaits heretics, don't you?

-...- The old man for his tears to get himself thinking, and then finally he realized what she was going to do with him -N-No, no, no! Spare me ... Please spare me!

-I'm sorry, unfortunately I have no more salvation today. Indulgences are not for sale at this time. Should we start at your feet? If I was burned alive by sacred flames ... Then your body will be burned by the flames of Hell.- She releases a jet of flames against the body of the old man who begins to scream at the pain of the flames consuming him quickly, a few seconds o body and even the ashes themselves disappeared through the fire -Not even the ashes were left over, I see. I apologize for taking up your time, Gilles.

-What do you mean? - The man asked with a smile -This was a significant punishment Now what should we do with the other clergy.

-Good question, it is too much to question everyone. Just feed the clergy to them. Rejoice, my ignoble servants! The surviving clergy is yours.- She turned to all of her Servants lined up to hear their Master -I, your, Master, Jeanne d'Arc must forgive you all. Devour their souls. Feast on your meat. Savor your blood. After all, our manifestation is no different from that devil, Dracula. I only have one request. Ending this country, this mistake that is France. Overtake, trample and harvest. Let's start with our dear Orleans. We will return your fertile lands to a stripped desert. Age, sex and religious beliefs do not matter. Make sure to kill them equally. This is the only order I give you as your Master. To that end, I gave you all the attributes of a

Berserker. You can be a saint or a hero, but now you must dance

with your broken soul. Berserk Saber. Berserk Archer. Berserk Lancer. Furious rider. Berserk Caster. Berserk Assassin. And he, whom I summoned instead of Berserker, and

  1. I will judge as the Ruler of this world. Humanity is worthless because it has failed to prove its love for our Lord. They are terribly guilty. Humanity is equally guilty, sinful and holy. So let's kill them all. I will not tolerate anyone escaping.



-Oh oh! How much determination! That truth without a doubt! ”The Caster Class Servant shouted, moving his eyes in different directions, and then continued,“ Such is the saint of salvation! The saint who believes in our Lord and saves our people! You came back ... My light came back ... You really were reborn, Jeanne! Then I too will go up again as your general! First, we need a symbol ... Our army must have a flag! Jeanne, what should we use as our emblem? A demon, perhaps? Or how about—

-In that case, we are going to turn it into a Wyvern .- She pronounced it. In the name of dragons, the symbol of catastrophe, we are going to burn this world to the ground. Oh, I have one more request. Laugh. As if you were having fun "from the heart". Heh heh heh. Ah ha hahahahaha! Ahahahahahaha! - Jeanne starts laughing amused at what was about to happen to all those who judged her and caused her willful death -Wonderful! This is wonderful, Gilles! I've never had so much fun in my life!

-Yes, yes, I suppose so. That's how it should be. You were put on a pedestal, transformed into a symbol, exploited and rejected by the people—— That's why you're just. There is no one who can judge your heart! - Gilles spoke with a smile on his face. All Servants, including Caster himself, were preparing to leave and fulfill the objective imposed by their Master.

**Fate / Grand Order –Second Order–**

The trio of Chaldeas are then transported to a green field, with some hills and trees along the way in several different directions. Mash starts looking around and sighs in relief before speaking: -We managed to get here safely, Senpai. We were teleported by accident the last time. This time, it is a suitable teleportation through the Coffins, without physical anomalies. - The girl explained to the greenish, so Fou appears on top of her head.

-Fou? - Izuku asks surprised when the creature jumps on him to position himself on his shoulder -I think he entered his coffin when we were transported.- The young man then deduced.

-It seems so. But fortunately, Fou came out unscathed. Since he is connected to one of us, when we return, he will automatically return too.- Mash explained, stroking the little creature's head.

-In that case, there is no problem, right? - Midoriya asks and sees her friend nodding. -Mash, please confirm the coordinates.

-I already confirmed it. It looks like 1431. It means that we are in the middle of the Hundred Years War. But that must be during the rest period of the war. - She then explained about where and when they were at that time.

-Yeah, I've heard about this war. It didn't really last 100 full years, as the name implies. The war during that time was relatively carefree, relatively speaking. Captured horsemen were released by monetary payments almost every day ...- Izuku continued the explanation, but stopped himself when looking up. The two Servants look in the same direction and then they see a kind of black portal in the sky, whose edges were white as clouds. A hologram of Romani forms from the greenish communication device.

-Yes, we are connected! It's not the best quality, but I also have a video feed! - _He then notices that the trio looked up_ \- Wait, what's wrong with you three?

-Doctor, I will send the images to you.- Said and done, Mash sends the images from the sky to the Control Room -What is that?

-This is-- _He is surprised_ -A ring of light ... No, some form of magic ship launched over the satellite's orbit? Anyway, it's gigantic. At worst, it is so big when North America- _The doctor begins to analyze the archives of history_ \- Hmmm, no record shows such phenomena occurring in 1431. It is certainly one of the reasons for the disappearance of our future. We will have to analyze it from our side ...- _Once again Romani turns his attention to the three_ -You focus on exploring the place, make contact with the people of this time and set up the invocation circle, there are many things to do .

-Okay, let's do one at a time.- Izuku then begins to assess the possibilities -I think we must find a city first, to get more information and establish a temporary base. Do you agree with that?

-Yes, Senpai / Master.- The two Servants agree with the idea.

-Okay, get in touch as soon as possible.

The greenish one settles before turning off the hologram, they, with Midoriya carrying Fou on his shoulder, start walking and then find a nearby city to obtain any information that may be important.

Raikou was crestfallen, feeling a little sad. So far, she had not spoken or done anything very important to her master, even after promising herself, in the corridors of Chaldeas, that she would be the best mother for the greenish one. But her confidence came back when she realized that it was just the beginning of the mission, she would give it her all. Mash, in turn, was somewhat impressed by the leadership of the green-haired, since he, since they met, was very shy.

**...**

After a while walking, the trio then sees a small fort, built of stones, which was a considerable distance away. They then see a group of soldiers approaching them, each carrying swords, bows, spears and shields to fight if necessary.

-They must think we're enemies. Do not raise your weapons, we will try to talk and leave the fight as the last guarantee for us to defend- Midoriya explained when they were then surrounded by all the soldiers, one, carrying a spear, approaches to come face to face with Izuku -Bonjour, monsieur. In the sommes des voyageurs, venant d'un endroit éloigné appelé les Chaldées. No matter how bad it is, we demand it, with respect, which means that we continue to try to explain as much as possible to the soldier.

-Oh, bonjour, je m'excuse de vous interrupts, but more devons être sur nos gardes en temps de guerre. Nous trouvons ces dames suspected of porter ces armes, particularly the grand bouclier de la dame aux cheveux roses.- The soldier spoke looking at Mash who was carrying a large shield -Pouvez-vous expliquer cela? - The man then asked.

-Nome sommes venus armés pour nous défendre en cas d'attaque. C'est l'arme de mon ami.- Izuku then explained to the soldier who nodded.

-Même ainsi, je demande nous suivions. Sinon ...- The last line causes the soldiers around to point their weapons at the trio.

-Droite.- Then Midoriya turns to the two -I think I eased the situation, but they still want us to follow them to the fort.- The same notes the surprise on the faces of the two women -What is it?

-Senpai, since when do you know French? - Mash was the one who asked, a little excited -I also know, to know how to talk to people on the mission, but yours is just perfect, I didn't notice any flaws.

-Ah, it was Mr. Yagi.- He replied scratching his head -He taught me foreign languages, I also know Spanish, German, Portuguese and Brazilian Portuguese, among others. Mr. Yagi believed that I would need it sometime.- He explained remembering his adoptive father teaching him to read, write and speak other languages during his childhood -But, back to the subject, we must follow them. At least we will avoid conflicts and be able to get to know the people of this region better. It is the best we can do not to cause confusion.- Midoriya then explained to the two who nodded at their Master's request.

**...**

The region's fort was a place with high walls, about six meters high and with towers at each end where the walls met, with some wooden and stone houses, with thatched roofs. A group of eight guards stood by one of the gates at the scene.

The group of soldiers led the trio to the front of the fort, where they see the walls destroyed and soldiers wounded by almost every location inside the French soldiers' base. That made everyone uncomfortable and surprised. Even in a time of war, the situation of that fort should be impossible, beyond what military troops of that time could reach without the use of magic.

A soldier, carrying a sword and shield, runs towards the group and starts talking to his leader, the one who will talk to the greener earlier, looked desperate as he speaks to the spearman who looks scared at that moment . The pitcher turns to speak to his men: - Hommes, préparez-vous à vous battre!

\- "Battle"? - Izuku asked himself, but his answer came in a different way. A troop of skeleton soldiers then appears, beginning to attack the remaining soldiers, in addition to those surrounding the group of Chaldeas, most were wounded and were quickly defeated by the opposing troops. The soldiers around the trio leave for combat, leaving them with no one to watch them - Skeletons?

-Master, stay behind.- Raikou spoke drawing his weapon and then went against the enemies, she quickly jumps to stay in the circle made by six skeletons and then, in one turn, manages to cut them in just one hit that make them disappear. Then, the woman kicks another who approached and sends him against three others who end up falling. She was about to go against the four she had dropped, when she is then defended by Mash's shield that prevents her from being hit by an arrow -Thanks.

-No problem.- The girl with short hair starts to run against a trio of skeletal archers, when approaching, she hits one of them in the head and dodges the shot of the other two, to then hit a charge with her weapon and push the two away. She turns to hit the skeleton once more and pulls out her skull to make it disappear in a glow. The other two get up to attack the girl with her back to them, but Raikou then appears by cutting off their heads and making them disappear -Thanks, I think we're even.- Mash spoke and the woman nodded, they then realized that the battle it was over. In all, only a troop of sixteen skeletons appeared weak enough to be quickly defeated - they were too easy. They do not seem enough to cause this type of destruction, even more because they have so few in relation to those of the French garrison.

-You are right.- The woman agreed and looked back to find the scene of her Master holding one of the wounded guards and carrying him away. She was making sure that her "son" was safe. When, suddenly, a great roar fills the environment and surprises everyone in the place.

A Wyverns with red and gold scales, with sharp, razor-sharp edges, with shiny black claws, with a long silver-tipped tail like the sword. The creature released a blast of fire in the air that made the entire area warm only by the heat emanating from the flames, even far from the ground.

Midoriya gaped at the sight in the open sky: -A Wyverns ?!! - The creature, as if feeling the fear of those who watched it fly, begins to fall towards them for a direct attack. He then looks at the two Servants who also remained watching the creature -Let's go back! We have to get the soldiers out of here and plan a better attack! - Izuku tries to warn them.

-Got it! - Mash starts to retreat towards the Master, but then he noticed that Raikou was not accompanying her at that moment -Minamoto-san! What-- She didn't have an answer in time, before the big one started to get closer and closer to the two, as if guided to the strongest of all there, only that, in a quick reaction, Raikou starts running towards Mash.

-Lift up your shield!- The Servant shouted at her companion.

Mash then placed his shield in front of him to allow a support so that the woman could jump, after that action, the Wyverns came closer and closer, almost being able to feel his fiery breath on them. Minamoto jumped, using the shield, as high as he can, passing over Wyverns hitting his head on the shield of the Semi-Servant who tried to hold the creature to the maximum with his forces. With a sharp cut, the great creature, like paper with scissors, is split in half by the rapid cut of Minamoto that falls next to the tail of the deceased monster. That was completely simple for what is considered to be one of the strongest Berserker classes.

All, literally, were astonished by the destructive attack carried out by the woman, whose single blow killed a powerful creature that would be able to destroy an entire fort. Midoriya, recovering from the shock, and then proceeds to the two: -Are you okay?

-Y-yes-Senpai.- Mash replies, surprised to have endured Wyverns' hit, but then kneeling and following, realizing that he had spent most of his energy to stop the great creature.

-Mash.- Izuku said worried as he approached so he could help her to stand up -Don't try too hard, you spent too much energy.- He then looks at the rest of the creature's body -Surprising, I didn't think we would find a Wyverns soon in our first encounter.- Midoriya then sees Minamoto approaching while he kept his blade in its sheath -Thank you very much, mother.

The woman can only smile at that, she really liked him by calling her that way, and then saying: -No problem, Master. But, sadly, I warn you, this Wyverns is still just a young man. The bigger ones can be more work than that. - She then warned them.

-You! - A feminine scream drew everyone's attention to an approaching figure, it was Jeanne d'Arca, only, unlike her Alter version, she had bright blond hair and bright blue eyes. The blond-haired woman on arrival frightened all the soldiers.

"It's the Dragon Witch!" there were many of the cries heard from those who fled, together with those who were carried away for being injured. French soldiers left for the fort. Outside, each one remaining in place, only the trio of Chaldeas were left, Midoriya being with Mash to help her with the extreme expenditure of energy, and Jeanne d'Arca herself who seemed saddened by the flight of the French soldiers.

-Senpai, this woman ... is a Servant.- Mash warned analyzing the weak energy coming from the blonde.

The woman approaches to start a conversation: -Nice to meet you. First of all, thank you for dealing with the attack on this fort and saving the soldiers.- She said with a bow -I'm Jeanne d'Arca.

-Are you Saint Jeanne d'Arca? - Midoriya asked a little excited -The one who saved France at 17 and recovered Orleans in just one year? - Jeanne blushed slightly and nodded to confirm the doubts -But ...- He changed to a sad expression -I heard that you had been caught by the English army and, after an inquisition, you were burned at the stake. I heard that she suffered horrible tortures and humiliations every day. - The last line makes the woman change to a sad expression when she remembers the things she had already gone through. So they tried to torture her to say "I did not hear the voice of the Lord". However, her heart remained faithful. Even while it burned, she kept her prayers.- Izuku continued to speak, but noting that the blonde's sadness in front of her starts to become more visible and some tears welled up in her eyes. Later, her honor was recognized, and after 400 years old, she was officially made a saint. The desires of an impotent girl have changed the world - In this respect, Jeanne d'Arc is considered a heroic spirit of high rank.

The surprise then reached her after a few seconds after the explanation of the young man with green hair, and then asked: -If you allow me the question, who are you? And how do you know so much about my story?

-I called me Mash Kyrielight. This is Minamoto Raikou and this is Izuku Midoriya, our Master. - The girl with short hair also introduced the other two who bowed to introduce themselves.

-"Master"? Are you one of the Masters in the Holy Grail War? Are there masters in this war? - she asked, then Izuku shook his head.

\- We'll explain later. Now I would like to know, why was that guard calling you "Dragon Witch"? - Raikou then asked, interested in the story she was about to tell.

-Right. We should probably clear this up first. - Jeanne agreed with the elder's request -I am really a Servant, my class is Ruler. I understand that you may have your doubts regarding ...- She quoted the line of “Dragon Witch” -But ... Most of the information about the Holy Grail War that should be provided is missing. No, not just information. My statistics have also dropped. Not only did I lose Anti-Servant Command Spells, but I can no longer reveal their True Names. Fortunately, this is my homeland, where I was born and grew up. If nothing else, I still speak the language ...- Jeanne then seems to have taken on a more serious tone -Having materialized a few hours ago, I'm not sure what's going on. It seems that there is another Jeanne d'Arc in this world. To Jeanne who murdered King Charles Vll of France and committed the massacre in Orleans...

"Wait, do you mean that there are two identical Servants in the same Singularity?" Mash then asks in surprise.

-Hmm ... If we could access the Holy Grail War records, there should be examples of simultaneous calls. Anyway, one thing is certain. Charles VII is dead and Orleans has been occupied. Which symbolizes the collapse of the nation of France. In history, France was the first nation to declare human freedom and equality. Many countries followed suit. Postponing this for 100 years would stagnate civilization. Without progress, we may still be stuck in the Middle Ages.- _Romani explained, once again appearing from the device in Izuku's hand._

-What magic is that? - Jeanne asked when she saw the image of the orange-haired man, now blue because of the hologram, which seemed to be floating in front of them.

-Oh, that's right, we don't introduce ourselves. Nice to meet you, Santa Jeanne d'Arc. My name is Romani. Everyone calls me Roman. I do several support tasks. Nice to meet you.

-It's a pleasure.- She spoke formally to return the presentation.

-I think it's our turn to explain what we do here. But I think it would be better if we continued our journey, we shouldn't waste any time.- Izuku then replies. The three nodded in confirmation of the request.

**...**

The quartet went through the fields after leaving the Fort with the remaining garrison behind, Izuku, with the help of Mash, explained about Chaldeas, the future of humanity and Singularity.

-Now I understand. To think that the world itself was incinerated.- Jeanne then spoke with some anger towards this man called Lev who was destroying the world and annihilating humanity, but saddened by all the losses -My concerns were so trivial. But now, I ... am an incomplete maid and I can't even trust "myself". The Jeanne 'd'Arc that occupied Orleans ... Not only that, but those flying Dragons ...

-You mean the Wyverns ...- Mash then corrected her regarding the race of the creatures. -No way did the Wyverns exist in 15th century France. More importantly, the soldiers called you "Dragon Witch".

-Yes, I don't want to admit it, but the person who controls those Dragons must be "myself". I have no idea how she controls them. I never thought about these things in my life. Summoning Dragons is the highest form of magic. I didn't imagine invoking one, much less so many at once ...- Jeanne then explained.

\- It is an impossible feat for modern magicians. It must be difficult even for the magic of this age. That means ...- _Analyzing the situation, he found only one possible answer to explain that_ -Izuku. If there is anything that could break rules like this.

-Is it likely to be the Holy Grail?- Midoriya then asked.

-Exactly. It's just speculation, but those are no longer someone else's problems.

-Mademoiselle Jeanne.- Izuku called her -What is your current objective?

-My goal is clear. I will go to Orleans and recover the city. To do this, I must exterminate Jeanne d'Arc who is on my way. The Lord has not shown me the way, but I cannot turn my back on it.

-Our goals coincide. I would like to ask, do you want our help? - The question surprised the woman -We can work together to solve both dilemmas, and it would be easier with the help of someone as experienced in this place as you. It would be a pleasure to help you.

-Oh ... The pleasure will be all mine.- She answered opening a smile -I can't thank you enough. Thank you, Mash, Izuku and Raikou. I thought I would be in this fight alone.

-Do not you worry anymore. We will try our best to help you.- Izuku replied with a confident smile. Raikou watched that scene, smiling and thinking "What a cute son I went to get".

**...**

The group continues their journey, with the trio following Jeanne who was guiding them to take them to the nearest destination, La Charite, where they would get as much information as possible. Time passed quickly and it was already late in the evening with little time left until then to get dark and finish the first day of the trip. Izuku occasionally looked at the girl who guided them, feeling a question stuck in his throat at the same time that he felt something preventing him from having a conversation with her.

Midoriya swallows and walks for a while until he is next to the blond-haired one, and then asks: -How are you? - He asked and she looked at him with confusion in her eyes -You have been burned for some time, and come back, discover that there's another one of you. How do you feel about that? - He explained his question better and feeling a little guilty for thinking he was putting pressure on the girl. Feel free if you don't want to answer, I will understand without problems.

-I'm fine.- Jeanne replied and then continued - Needless to say, it saddens me to know that they confuse me with that other Jeanne. But that cannot be avoided. In fact, it hasn't been more than a few days since I was burned at the stake ...- She said remembering the pain that was thrown into the fire -If a resurrection of me caused a massacre in Orleans, then I can't blame them for being afraid of me. I feared that the English would be incited, but things seem to be going well. We should look for Jeanne whom they call a witch and defeat her. But for now, we must explore first. The objective is simple, but not so much. - She explained.

-As expected, Jeanne d'Arc is well versed in the art of war.- _Romani spoke to the communicator to Izuku_ -As she said, an attack on Orleans is reckless. It is an unknown land and we have not yet set up a base. For now, take the initiative and gather information about your defenses. As for the witch Jeanne - Or should we call her Dark Jeanne? I would like to find out what kind of Servant she is. The rest depends on our strength. It would be nice to have more allies.

-Jeanne, is there any reading about other Servants besides us? - Raikou asked approaching Mash's double board.

-I'm sorry, but as I am now, I am unable to use my skill as a ruler to detect other Servants. Like other ordinary servants, I can't detect them unless I'm from a distance. ”Jeanne warned them.

-And your other "me"? Isn't she also, in a way, a Servant? - Izuku then asked, so the others also began to think about this possibility.

-I was careless. There is that possibility.- Jeanne started to worry about the other being able to find out about them and set a trap that would easily capture them along the way to Orleans -The other me ... No, Witch Jeanne ... Urgh, it's very confusing , I will also refer to her as Dark Jeanne! Anyway, if that Dark Jeanne is truly a Servant, then her Class, like mine, is Ruler. If so, it can immediately detect our location. We must be prepared for battle at all times. - She then warned them and the trio nodded in agreement with her plan - If possible. I would like to minimize our activities in any nearby towns and villages. But without a clue in our hands, I doubt that it is possible. - After stopping, she starts looking around and sees the sun beginning to set on the horizon -We should stay here today. We are leaving early tomorrow. Izuku is human and should probably get some sleep ...

**...**

Then night came, darkening the scene. They established a base camp in a low area near the road, built a fire in the center among the four. Izuku observed with concern to Ruler that, unlike the other two, he seemed extremely thoughtful: -You shouldn't rest too?

-No, I'm fine.- She clarified with a calm smile -My skills may have decreased in level, but I still have the basic skills of a Servant.

\- Still, I think you should get some rest. You are human above all .- Izuku said and then looked at Raikou -Mrs. Ra… Mom, don't you feel tired? ”He asked worriedly.

-No, that was more of a warm up.- Raikou replied with a smile, being happy that his son was worried about her.

-Mom? - Jeanne asked surprised when she heard that -I didn't know you were his mother.

-Well, in a way I am.- The woman replied with a sweet smile and giving a little laugh, happy to be considered her Master's mother.

-Well ... I think you should rest, Midoriya.- Jeanne advised with a calm smile.

-Do you have anything that you are not counting? - The young man with green hair asked and the Servants looked confused -I recognize this type of smile anywhere. It has hidden something and I don't want to bother you, but, being in this type of situation, I feel obliged to know to make sure that it will not affect the battle and end up costing lives.- Izuku spoke in a calm and analytical tone trying to explain your plan.

Usually he is nervous when talking to strangers, especially women, only that they were in a situation where it would mean life and death, both for them and for innocent people at that time. It is not just because he is shy that it would mean that he was not a good strategist or someone weak. Instead. Because he was extremely weak and shy in relation to the other magicians he lived with, he focused on growing up to devise strategies and strengthen his mind.

-As you wish, I'll tell you.- Jeanne sighed and showing a sad expression, removing her mask that blocked her real feeling -May be because my call was incomplete. Or - maybe it's because my original self died a few days ago. How can I say? I seem to be a "brand new Servant". There is no future or past on the Throne of Heroes. But, I don't have the power to access the records there. Therefore, it is difficult for me to act as a Servant. It looks like going into battle for the first time again ... So, the thing is. I'm afraid I will become a burden for you. ”She then explained.

It was surprising at least for all three, but it didn't stop them from taking a quick judgment of what to say at that moment. Mash stepped forward to say: -Jeanne, if that's all, then, at least for me, it's okay.

-What? - The Servant was surprised.

-I mean, this also looks like my first battle. We are the same. As a Demi-Servant, I cannot fully control my power as a Heroic Spirit. However, the Heroic Spirit inside me said, "It's okay.

-It's okay, in case you feel scared and insecure.- Izuku started to speak and drawing the attention of the three -In this difficult situation, in which you were murdered a few days ago and now you are being forced to fight against yourself, it is normal feel that. Honestly, this is the second official mission I am sent to, the first being an accident, so even though some say that yes, I do not feel able to be a master. But I have to move on, I have to become someone strong enough to be able to count on the trust they place in me. So ...- He smiled broadly and then stood up to bow in front of her -Please, even though I am still an inexperienced Master, I ask you to trust me and in return, I will do my best me to help you.

Jeanne got up and went to him to then pull his hand that had the symbol of the Command Seals: -Thank you from the bottom of my heart for the support coming from you, I feel better thanks to that.- She opened a wide smile that then made Izuku blush a little, while Mash and Raikou watched each other with different reactions to the situation.

-B-b-well ... I think I'll rest now. Let's do our best tomorrow- He pulled away while watching the hand he was touched in, blushing madly as he thought -I've talked to four girls ... being a Master is incredible.

Raikou tried to restrain himself from going against Jeanne with all his might to destroy her, being totally envious of the attention that the blonde had gotten, even for a short time, from her son; Mash didn't feel angry at Jeanne, but he felt a little pang in her heart, it just made her uncomfortable.

-Well, the master will rest. I feel a little better with what he said - Jeanne said with a cheerful smile and a little more confident - I am quite familiar with this season and this country. Let's do our best tomorrow. ”She told the two fellow Servants who just nodded in agreement.

**To be continued...**


	4. Uniqueness of Orleans (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeanne Alter attacks, the two vampire Servants...

-First, let's cut this forest and go to Orleans.- Jeanne spoke to the trio of Chaldeas. They had woken up that day and eaten a little, recovering their energy spent the day before, and went on for a few hours, before coming across a forest that would lead to the city closest to that location -Of course, it will be difficult to enter directly. But we can get some information from the cities and strong neighbors. We are almost at La Charite. If we don't get any information here about Orleans, we will have to get closer, I prefer to avoid this as much as possible. As long as I am still uncertain about the strengths we have, we cannot fight.

-I am relieved that you look better.- Izuku commented with a calm smile on his face.

-No, to be honest, I'm in a panic.- The blonde admitted with a little reluctance in her turn, showing a little uncertainty in her voice -No matter how you look at it, the other I can't be in your right mind Perfect. What that monster will do when controlling people, it is easy to imagine.- She said with sadness and anger in her voice just imagining what her other “I” would be doing -The overwhelming power and hatred can easily destroy a person, no no matter how noble she is.- He finished rubbing his arm.

The greenish man watched his ally with solemnity, but also with concern. The way she spoke of her other “I” seemed as if she was afraid it would become corrupted just like her other version, as if she were going to become a kind of cruel “monster”. Izuku opened his mouth to try to speak, a voice interrupted him with an alert ...

-Wait a minute.- _Dr. Appeared again to interrupt their conversation_ -A Servant was detected ahead of his current path.- _He alerted them and began to scan that entire area_ -His location is in La Charite, which it's your destiny. Huh, it's getting further and further away. Oh no, I lost! It's too far away!

-Fou! Fou !! - Fou climbed on top of the Semi-Servant's head.

-What is that Fou? Suddenly going up in my head? Do you want to see the sky over there? ”Mash asked the creature and looked in the same direction as the little“ squirrel ”, but was surprised by something. A black smoke was rising from the direction in which they were following -The city ... Is it burning? - That worried everyone -Jeanne, let's hurry up!

-It can't be! - Jeanne said sad and desperate.

Everyone started to run towards the city, Raikou and Mash tried to follow close to Izuku to protect him in case an attack by an enemy occurred. When they arrive. A vision of horror was the only thing they could think of to sum it up. The city had destroyed houses, bodies on the ground, some toasted and some cut as if by claws, and flames in that area.

Jeanne and Izuku were now wide-eyed and each feeling disgusted, especially the greenish one who watched human bodies and blood spilled on the floor, while Mash and Raikou were also saddened by those losses. Only the Servants were still on high guard, ready to fight if necessary.

-Doctor, detection of life forms? - The Semi-Servant asked the man who analyzed that city already destroyed.

-It's no use! There is nothing else alive in this city.- He sadly warned them.

-It can't be—- Mash was interrupted.

-Wait.- Jeanne spoke and concentrated a little more, trying to hear better -Now, a sound!

-Wait a minute, that is -! - Mash fell silent when he saw something.

A body began to move, rising even without its right arm. The other bodies, burned and torn, began to rise as well, each looking more destroyed than the other. Scaring everyone, except for Raikou, making them wide-eyed with those newly formed undead.

-No ... It can't be! - Jeanne didn't want to believe what she was seeing.

-It looks like they turned into undead.- Mash looks at Izuku -Master, let's defeat them!

\- Roger that, Mash. Raikou, help them, please.- Izuku asked another Servant who nodded her request.

Mash went forward hitting his shield on one of the undead, making him fly and hit two other dead who disappear in black smoke; Three of the creatures advance against Jeanne, but the blonde, after recovering from the shock of the vision she had recently, prepared a counterattack with her spear, deflected the blow and hit a spear attack horizontally that sends the three away ; The short-haired girl jumped to cut off the head of another undead who disappears.

A roar is heard from the end of that street. The undead were indeed almost gone, but it seems that the problems only tended to increase at that moment. A horde of five Wyverns came running down the street and over the buildings, the one in front, with dark green scales, dripping blood from its mouth, roared louder than the others.

Raikou pulled out his blade, started running towards the horde, passing quickly through the other two that fought and ended with the army of dead, and prepared to fight. She went through the front one and cut off his left wing. Minamoto dodges one, passing under it, and then begins to cut the Wyvern by the belly and makes it drop the organs and guts to the floor.

Jeanne takes off the head of the undead who disappears, ending the fight against the trio of horrendous creatures, but there is no time to rest, a Wyvern, the one who lost the roast, took a bite of the blonde's shoulder and starts pushing her back; Mash takes down his last enemy from the army of the dead, and went on against the winged being that attacked his ally. D’Arca manages to stabilize, even though it’s still bitten, and tries to land a blow with its spear, which manages to hit the creature’s neck. Mash jumped to hit the neck and sink it further into the spear he crossed to release more blood from the hole made by that double blow, while the creature released the blonde to roar in pain.

Minamoto finished breaking the head of a creature that had taken it overhead, and then began to fall towards another, on top of a roof, which spit fire, but in vain. Raikou cut off the head of another Wyverns, having already killed the other three Wyverns, who then fall on the roof top of the house where she was on top and she landed next to the corpse that disappeared in smoke, just like the others. The woman looked in the direction of the team. Mash and Jeanne finished the fight, with the short-haired one ending breaking the creature's neck with multiple strong blows at the point of the wound. Raikou sheaths his sword and runs to his allies and son.

-This was the last of the Wyverns.- The woman with long hair warned them, while Izuku approached to join in the conversation of the three -No sign of another enemy nearby. The battle is over, for now ...

-Jeanne? - Izuku called the blonde -Are you okay? That wound ...- The greenish directed a worried look at the blood that fell from his shoulder.

-I'm fine, don't worry.- The blonde spoke to her allies, trying to hide the pain in her voice. Except that the trio realizes that she should be lying about that - it was probably "me" who was behind it.

-We can't be sure of that yet—- Mash tried to speak.

-No, I can tell.- Jeanne said interrupting the straight-haired one. -I'm sure of that ... There's just one thing I don't understand. How much do you have to hate others to cause such destruction? I can't understand.- I said seeing the destruction of the city, seeing the buildings with destroyed parts and some still with flames.

-Wait! - _Romani once again entered through a hologram_ \- The Servants who just left reversed the course! This is not good. They must have realized that you are here!

-How many? - Mash asked worriedly.

-You must be kidding. There are five! - _The doctor spoke shocked and disbelieving as to what he was seeing at the time_ -They are quick ... Those Knights or something? We have no chance against them! We must run!

-But-!

-We might be able to face them if we had the same numbers. But there is no way you can fight an opponent who is several times stronger than you, is there? Let's go back, as any sane person would! That's what it says in the 36 War Strategies!

-...- Jeanne clenched her fists and kept watching the bloodstained floor.

-Jeanne! The servants are approaching—- Mash tried to call and tried to pull her, but the blonde stayed in place and removed Mash's hand from her shoulder.

-I will not run away.- The blonde spoke with determination.

-But!

-It's no use, we won't make it! Mash and Izuku, just run, understand? - _Romani shouted worried about his companions._

Only it was a late warning at that time, since a big explosion occurs sweeping the houses close to that place and throwing the trio of Servos and the master behind. Black smoke rose to the sky. The Servants of Chaldeas, along with Jeanne, began to rise, each with minor injuries to their bodies.

-Ugh! - Jeanne grunted with some pain due to the explosion, also by the wound in the shoulder that had worsened by the impact.

-What the hell? Who knew ... Who knew that such a thing could happen? - a female voice asked.

The Servants look in the direction of the explosion site, with the black smoke dissipating, and seeing who will attack them at that moment. Jeanne Alter, dressed in black clothes, joins Gilles and four other Servants, standing on top of a large Black Dragon, with a bright green symbol on its body.

-Someone could spill some water on me. This is bad. It's awful. I think I'm really going to lose control. It is so funny that I will die laughing! - The woman in black clothes exclaimed in a completely malicious way - Take a look at Gilles! Look at that pathetic girl! What is she a coward? A mouse? A worm? Either way, they are all the same! So insignificant that I can't muster any sympathy! Ah ... really - a country that could only cling to "me" ... comparing them to mice is an insult to mice. Hey, Gilles, don't you think ... Oh, I see. We didn't bring Gilles along .- He finally spoke noticing that the Servant was not at his side at that moment.

-You ... Who are you? - Jeanne in lighter clothes asked standing in front of the other two who stood up behind.

-I could ask the same of you ...- Said the other with an angry look and a cruel smile, before finally introducing herself -Right, as a leader, let me answer that. I’m Jeanne d'Arc. The saint dedicated to France ... is another "me".

-What? It makes no sense. You are not a saint. Just as I am no saint. But, that is a thing of the past. More importantly— "Why did you attack this city?" The blonde-haired Jeanne asked the last part angrily at the loss of life in that place, but realizing that the other just seemed to lose her smile and keep the angry look in her eyes shining in gold.

-... Why do you ask? Like the same Jeanne d'Arc, I thought you would understand.- The one on top of the great Dragon spoke, in a disappointed and poisonous tone -Are you stupid now that your alignment has changed? The reason why I attacked this city? What a silly question. It's obvious, isn't it? It is for the sole purpose of destroying France. After all, I am a Servant.- She added as if to speak the most obvious thing in the world to them -Politically, economically, these methods take a long time. Isn't it better to just crush everything physically?

-How silly! - The golden-haired one shouted angrily.

\- "What nonsense"? We are the fools, Jeanne d'Arc. Why did you want to save this country? Why did you want to bring salvation to these people? Knowing all the time that they were the ones who spit and betrayed us! - She shouted angrily, remembering how everyone treated her and how they burned her, knowing that it was those people who accused her of being a witch and they were the ones who killed her.

-I mean ...- This shout of anger made Jeanne, the one next to Chaldeas's group, reluctant. She understood the reasons for her other "me", understood her anger, hatred, sadness and the feeling of betrayal of those she has already sacrificed herself to protect.

-I won't be deceived anymore. I will no longer be betrayed. I no longer hear the voice of the Lord. The fact that I cannot hear your voice, means that the Lord does not bless this country anymore. Then, I will destroy it, according to the Lord's pain. - She explained with a malicious smile and with cruelty in her voice - I will cut all the bad seeds in the roots. As long as the human race exists, so will my hatred. I will remake this France in a land of the dead. That is how I will save this country. Through the hands of the new Jeanne d'Arc, reborn by death. I suppose you would never understand. Always playing saint.- He scoffed at the belief of his other half in wanting to remain the same person -Impossible for a beautiful sacred virgin who pretends not to see hatred and joy and is incapable of human growth!

-I ...- Jeanne felt herself blush with shame, having no way to fight back the mockery of her other “me” against her.

-No, what is human growth for the Servants? - _The doctor asked, entering the conversation through Mash's communicator_ \- If you are going to call him anything, you would classify yourself as a heroic spirit.

-There seems to be a noisy fly here. Should I kill him if it gets too boring? ”He asked in a dry tone, and his eyes glow gold as if he were using his magic.

-Wait, what- - _The console in the control room in Chaldeas starts to burn thanks to Jeanne Alter's magic, startling and surprising Romani who was watching that and trying to put out the flames_ -The console is on fire! Can this Servant burn his enemies with just one glow?

-Are you really "me"? - Jeanne D’Arca asked with her eyes shining in a sad tone.

Jeanne Alter snorted angrily, beginning to shake her head in denial of that situation, and then she spoke again: -I played my part for you so clearly, but you still have doubts? - His anger seemed so growing that it was impossible to be contained, overflowing with every word she says -This anger is ugly justice. It's not that you can't understand, you don't even feel like trying. But I understand. Seeing you, I realized everything that exists in the Heroic Spirit that is me. You are neither Ruler nor Jeanne d'Arc. You are nothing but a waste that I threw away. - He spoke looking at her with even more anger. Jeanne D’Arca watched her surprise -If you had the same existence and class as me, then I should have felt something. But you are worthless. Nothing but a ghost with the wrong effort to recreate the story. Berserk Lancer, Berserk Assassin. Finish with that country girl.- She said looking at a man and a woman with snow-white skin who come forward when called by her mistress -You are tired of small fangs, aren't you? - asked your other “ me ”in a mean tone - Rejoice, they are strong. Among all the Servants I have summoned, their bloodlust is the strongest. You exist to crush the brave. Devour them all you want. - He announced to the Servants.

The pale-skinned man and woman step off the great Dragon, each landing at a distance from their enemies. The trio of Servos looked at the pair with concern, Mash trying to analyze them to identify them more clearly trying to understand who he was dealing with at that time.

-Very well. Now, I will have your blood.

-Not so fast "my king". I would like to participate in your flesh and blood, as well as in your entrails. - The woman interjected in front of him.

You have extremely pale skin. His gray hair is of medium length, with a cut of frontal bangs and a wavy character. His lips are red and thin, while the nose is small and thin. She also has a sensual and penetrating look that cannot be ignored, due to the yellowish and bright color that her eyes have. From time to time, he wears an ornate gray mask that covers part of his face. On his head, there is a bow in shades of silver and carmine red, with horns and other adornments that emphasize his posture as a lady of darkness.

Of medium height and a body composed of plentiful curves, she walks with elegance and class like a legitimate countess. Always wear dark robes, in red and black colors. Her dress is covered by a golden frame, consisting of chains and a metallic structure, which sometimes also contains instruments of torture hanging on the sides. The red fabric that makes up the piece has black ribbons with lace in its ornamentation and has a frontal cut that highlights its legs.

She wears black pantyhose, which features diagonal gold lines, and high-heeled shoes also in the same color. Its collar is high and with a frontal cut, being the variation of a flash. She holds a golden scepter, which allows her to perform some magical movements. Their nails are always long to guarantee painful attacks on their opponents and can be seen painted in either red or mint green.

-So greedy. And your soul? Who can take your soul? ”The Lancer asked with a certain mockery in his voice.

-There is no gain in taking your soul. Do you think honor or reputation can maintain my beauty?- The Assassin-class Servant asked the man.

-Very well. So I must take your soul. It is quite ironic. I am able to understand its beauty, only after I fell like a blood-sucking demon. - He spoke, showing that both belong to the same species of beings, Vampires, understanding his ally's request at that moment.

-Yes. That's exactly why I can't contain my emotions. I will not forgive anything more beautiful than me. No, more than that- - She stopped, removing that anger from her face and showing a cruel smile - The blood of those more beautiful than me, can only elevate my beauty! Ah, how fun it is to crush such fresh fruit. I'm going to throw the skin off and just enjoy the juice. This is the privilege of being a Nobleman of the Night. I'll squeeze you to the last drop. ”He spoke looking at his victims.

Raikou pulled his weapon, Mash put himself in a defensive position against his opponent and expected to see what his first move would be, and Jeanne continued in the same position as before, still assimilating the situation. But something unexpected happened, some stones moved, stealing everyone's attention, to reveal Izuku, injured in his left arm and with part of his clothes torn at the same time that he was stained with his blood, to come out of the rubble that will fall on him in that explosion.

-Oh, he survived.- Jeanne Alter commented showing a small surprise -But it was useless, he lived a little longer to die by our hands.

-Master! - Mash shouted worried about his senpai and master, but noticed that so the trio lowered their guard for an attack. Said and done, the man promptly jumped the Servants when they were distracted by the appearance of the greenish, but Mash had noticed in time -Jeanne! Raikou! Get ready, they're coming!

-U-Understood! - Both shouted in response.

The man tried to hit Jeanne, managing to hit the blonde in the belly to send her back a little injured at the site of the blow. He then jumped and aimed his spear to hit the woman with long purple hair, but Raikou defended the blow with his weapon. Upon landing on the ground, the Lancer was met with an attempted kick from the woman, but failed as he easily deflected.

Mash advanced quickly on a quick impulse, as he thought he saw an opening in his opponent's guard, managing to hit him with his shield and push him back a little, but without any apparent injury.

The Spearman moves quickly, even faster than at the last moment, and then appears behind Mash, with the young woman not having noticed him. Raikou moved forward to lower his companion in time, a blast of air came out of the spear and hit a house that exploded with several bricks starting to fly everywhere and causing the smoke to start to rise. Minamoto had managed to avoid a critical blow to Mash, but he will gain a cut on his left shoulder when he dodged the blow. She gets up and tries to hit a cut on the man, managing to graze him to open a cut on his clothes and a small line on the skin under his clothes, achieving a slight gain at that moment.

Jeanne advanced behind her opponent and manages to pierce her back, in the right shoulder, until she crosses him and makes him lose some blood at that moment. The woman with short blond hair was surprised, he didn't even seem to feel anything about that arrangement. He quickly removed his shoulder from the spear and moved forward to stab the D’Arca with his own, only the blonde was quicker and dodged, receiving a cut on her right side from her torso.

The Lancer was surprised that she swerved, but didn't have much time to digest it. Mash got up to hit him in the back to leave him with his guard open. And then he received a cut, coming from Raikou, close to his neck, making blood gush from that area. But the same one seemed only surprised, not showing to have felt any kind of pain with that combo made by the pair, he then fell apart in a kind of cloud composed of bats that regrouped next to Assassin, who until now was watching without much excitement the fight of his teammate.

-I do not believe that you could not end up with two girls and a woman. I wonder if you felt sorry for them. Kindness doesn't suit you. It is not much like a monster, Dracul ...- The woman stopped with mockery when she realized the hatred that emanated from the look of the one beside her.

-Dracul ... no way .- Mash seemed to realize something really important.

-Vlad III ...- _Romani spoke again, after taking care of the fire that occurred in the base's consoles_ -The greatest hero of Romania. Also known as Lord Impaler.

-Who would say you would reveal my real name in front of others. I am extremely unhappy. - Vlad spoke in an irritated tone to his combat companion.

-What is wrong? I'd rather be remembered for a bad name than not be remembered at all. Besides ... I prefer to be called by my real name. Dread and despair, slightly tempered with hope. The ones with the best screams are the little squirrels who think "I can escape." - Assassin replied with a sadistic smile.

-But in the end, you were driven to ruin by the hands of those who really escaped. Elisabeth Bathory.- The Lancer spoke with a mocking smile, while the revelation of the woman's name surprised the group of Chaldeas and Jeanne -Also known as Carmilla. How funny was his tragic ending.

-How boring. That's why I don't like your species. Even if you are condemned as a vampire, you still cling to your noble "heart" .- Carmilla spoke angrily.

-Do you mean that I still cling to my faith now?- Vlad asked, losing patience, he starts to follow to attack her, before being stopped by his master.

-Stop this instant. I said you could freely devour, but don't forget who's friend and foe. ”He warned them, giving them an irritated look, making them freeze in their corners by order of the one in charge.“ Turn your animosity back to those girls now. . Save your petty disputes for later.

-Ah, you misunderstood, Master.- Carmilla spoke, speaking again as a noblewoman, trying to explain herself to her Master, she continued saying: -Secretly, I idolize Count Vlad as a leader.

\- It's the first time I've heard of it. Comparing idolizing to plotting murder. - He mocked Carmilla, irritating her once more, only that they both stopped the fight at the order of Alter, who seemed to be increasingly irritated by the speech of both Vampires.

-Wow ... They are fighting each other ... It's a terrible working environment, there.- _Romani spoke through the communicator._

-We can't let our guard down, Jeanne and Raikou. They still intend to kill us! - Mash warned them not to let their guard down due to their opponents' discourse, she looks back and sees Izuku trying to tie a white cloth, being part of her clothes, to her wound to try to contain more bleeding -The Master is very wounded, because of that Dragon's surprise attack. We are outnumbered in this situation, the strongest among the three of us is Raikou, but I think she cannot take care of everyone alone.

-Okay, it's my turn.- Assassin said taking a few steps forward -Please don't confuse me with this type of Count Vlad.

-Elisabeth Bathory ...- Mash began to remember the story of that woman -Like Vlad III, she was feared as a monster. She believed that bathing in the blood of virgins would keep her young. She said she murdered hundreds of girls. The blood of ...

-The blood of Santas is valuable. No woman would drop a jewel placed before her! ”He spoke as if it were justified.

Raikou wasted no time, the long-haired woman started to run and tried to hit her blade on her opponent's torso, only in vain, Carmilla quickly swerved, seeming to fly in the air. Assassin threw a few black spheres at Minamoto, who starts to destroy them with the hit of his blade, defending himself from the majority.

Carmilla then opens six black circles when swinging from his staff and shoots another burst of these same spheres, the attack forces Minamoto to move away and Mash to stick the shield in the ground to stay upright with the blast that hit him. The vampire then activates another circle and takes out another one that hits Jeanne, when the blonde will try to dodge the previous blast, causing her to spit some blood and kneel, already quite injured.

Mash raises his shield and started running towards the pale woman, his shield being used as a kind of battering ram, and jumped up to try to hit her. But the masquerade dodged easily and appeared behind to hit a ball on the back of the Semi-Servant, successfully managing to make it fall to the injured floor. The straight-haired woman started to rise with difficulty, but was put down again by the Rogue's foot, making her scream.

Izuku observes all that confrontation with a horrified face, since the beginning of everything he had done nothing really relevant to help them when they were in danger. The greenish man then starts walking towards Servos' cluster, holding his mark arm with blood running down the fingers of his hand, ready to join Mash in the fight and, hopefully, maybe they could use the young woman's defense to get a chance to get away. He blinks his eyes, leaving his vision blurred soon after, and almost falls to the ground, if it weren't for the arm of someone who held him to not hit the ground.

-Master.- The young man recognized Raikou's voice, being without energy to see it perfectly at that moment -Don't try too hard, you were hit by part of the explosion of that great being.- He addressed his speech to the great Dragon where Jeanne Alter was on top of his head, being together with other Servants -Try to get some rest.

-NN-No, she ... you ... need help ...- Izuku tried to speak, his throat burning, and his injuries almost prevented him from standing up -I can't ... give up ... I can't ...- A strong memory came to him, something from his childhood. He remembered the burial of his friend, a little girl of only four years old, whom he vowed to protect someday when he becomes a great hero and magician -I don't want it to happen again, not again ...- with tears forming and starting to fall.

-Master ...- Raikou observed that surprise, didn't know his whole story, just remembering the conversation he had with Mash in the cafeteria about his family, so he couldn't understand his reasons -I'm going to try something, it will be risky, but ... I need to keep it as far away as possible.

Raikou quickly grabs his Master and moves away towards the forest near them, the one where they cut their way to reach the city destroyed by the group formed by Jeanne Alter. While Izuku was taken, Carmilla steps harder on Mash and moves his staff to once again throw a black sphere that hits Jeanne, causing her to fall to the floor more injured and releasing some more blood.

-Something doesn't seem right.- Carmilla said when she smelled Mash, she then bends down and pulls the smaller one by her short hair -That was the reason for Count Vlad ... You, young lady. You smell awful. Such a young girl, but so battle-hardened. How contradictory. Who are you? ”She asked, curious as to the smell of her short hair.

-A semi-servant. An anomaly, a cross between a human and a Servant.- Jeanne Alter explained to her -Stop it, kill it.- He ordered his Servant.

- ** _Come to me, my loyal subjects, my limbs, my weapons and armor ..._** \- The words recited caught everyone's attention, Minamoto Raikou seemed to concentrate his energy on the sword - ** _the Four Heavenly Kings themselves are as before you. Start…! Ox-King Storm Call - The Inescapable Net of Heaven._**

This was the Noble Phantom of Minamoto was summoned, four beings, clones of Raikou, appeared around the long-haired woman, each carrying a different weapon than the original. The group of Servants were surprised.

The four seemed to disappear for almost everyone there, with the exception of Alter. When one, carrying a bow, shot at Carmilla who flew away and fell to the ground next to Vlad, being injured. Another, carrying an orange-bladed ax, was able to approach and then hit it and open a cut in his I-shaped body, following close to the neck until close to the navel. Two, one with a spear and the other with a burning katana, appear to form an X cut on Vlad's body, passing through the center of the last cut, both then disappeared. The bow bearer pulls the rope once again, three blue arrows flew until they hit Vlad and Carmilla, the last trying to get up, causing a small explosion of smoke with the impact of the projectiles.

Raikou began to concentrate a kind of purple ray on the blade of her katana, in a quick turn, she then fires the beam concentrated against the enemy group. A big explosion is caused and continues to destroy by some small roads through the city in pieces. The Minamoto clones, the representation of the Four Heavenly Kings, disappeared at the end of the attack that will destroy some blocks of that city already destroyed, creating a dense cloud of black smoke that the explosion will cause the instant the lightning was launched. The woman then fell to the ground, exhausted after using her energies in a single accurate attack with her Noble Phantom.

-Amazing ...- Mash spoke surprised with that attack.

All the smoke from the attack had completely dissipated, revealing a trail of destruction that went on to the other side of the city; The streets with small tracks of burning on the ground, glowing with embers, and with part of the houses destroyed on the sides or in the middle, as if a cannon is thrown straight destroying almost everything in the way; But one sight surprised everyone. Vlad and Carmilla appeared rising from the ashes of that destroyed area, with both spilling liters of blood on each part of their bodies.

What surprised him the most was the great beast, the gray-scales dragon, landing on the ground again, showing that he had deflected when he was lifted when the blow was being carried out by the woman. Alter jumped off the Dragon's head, to be right behind his two Servants.

-That was my mistake. The two of you are more cruel than the others, but that is why you are so playful.- Alter spoke with a voice showing a gigantic fury, also showing the disappointment she felt towards both Servants who looked at her scared and surprised .

-Wait, Carmilla and I can still fight. The saint's blood belongs to us. As if I allowed mere executioners who know nothing about the brightness of the blood, the greatness of the blood, to take ...- Vlad was interrupted by a spear being pierced near his heart, forcing him to his knees spitting blood on the floor.

"Shut up," Jeanne Alter commanded with authority and removed her weapon from her Servant's body. "Know your place, Vlad III." No matter how much authority you may have had in your life, you are all the same as Servants. You wanted to suck her blood so badly that you unconsciously stopped yourself. - He continued with disappointment in his voice, looking at his other "me" who stood up with difficulty -You haven't learned anything. I hate people like that. Stay out this time, okay? ”She then ordered an attack, sending her other three Servants against the already wounded group.

-Mash, run! I will hold them! - Raikou ordered, positioning himself to return to combat even though he was tired from his blow from moments ago.

-Oh no, is she sending those three after us now? What we do? Any idea? Any ideas?- _Romani asked the group desperately._

-Doctor, please calm down. You're starting to panic me too! ”Mash warned him, starting to sigh a little too. The extreme tiredness started to affect her, making her sigh more and more tired and her mana in the last remnants.

-B-But this is really bad, right! Okay, where's my email? I need help from the internet! I'm going to the idol's website! - _The man's scream made drops of sweat start to fall from the back of the heads of the three Chaldeas Servants, with the revelation of how and where he would get help for that situation_ -Help- me, Magi  ☆ Mari! Help me, Magi  ☆ Mari! "We are being attacked by three Servants. What should we do?" OK sent. "I think you'll just have to die and be reborn  ☆ " Wow, internet idols are tough! She doesn't know how I feel!- _Again the man shouted, angry and desperate with his allies._

In a quick move, Jeanne Alter was the one who ran to hit a kick in the belly of Mash that flew away, leaving only Raikou and Jeanne D’Arca in front of Avenger.

The pink girl starts trying to get up, breathing heavily: -Ugh! - That's what she said while spitting some blood.

\- That should be enough. As a precaution, I will make sure to remove your head from the body.- Jeanne Alter threatened the Semi-Servant, then looked at her other “me”.

-You two, please go! - Jeanne D'Arca pleaded the two allies, jumping next to try to hit with her spear, which was easily defended, and then ends up receiving a kick that sends her flying to hit a wall. The blonde was already badly injured, trying to recover just enough to get up, saw her enemy approaching, while Raikou stayed appeared to stand between the two, raising his blade, but, unexpectedly, a pink light hit the floor that exploded and sent Alter back. -What?

-What? - Avenger also asked itself.

-A light - rose? - Mash also asked, seeing then a shadow formed by a figure on top of a roof with the sun on his back that prevented him from seeing his real identity.

-It's not elegant. Not this city. Not even that style of combat. I also don't like your philosophy or principles. - A female voice started to speak with a disappointing tone -You are so beautiful, but you are involved in blood and hatred. For better or for worse, shouldn't a human try to be freer?

-A servant?- Alter wondered.

-Yes it's right. I am so happy. That's what it means to announce yourself as a hero of justice! I know who you are. I also know how powerful and scary you are. To be honest, I must confess that I have never been so trembled with fear before anyone else. Still, if you intend to invade this nation, then I will face it even if I have to rip my dress. Why? Because ...- She moved to reveal her face, showing her real identity.

-You are ...- Saber recognized that woman.

-Oh my. So you know my real name. Have we met, splendid knight? ”The blue-eyed girl asked.

-To know. Who is she? - Avenger asked her Servant, but no answer came from her even with her Master's order - Answer me.

-I can tell who she is, even with that murderous rage burning in my heart.- Saber began to explain the real identity of that woman -Her beauty is unmistakable. The girl they called the Flower of Versailles. She is - Marie Antoinette.

The woman smiles and leaves the roof, jumping to stand beside Jeanne D’Arca, already well wounded by the fight. Maria is gifted with greater body and good looks as a result of being born to become a beautiful monarch who will be loved. Her costume is based on the concept of an "Idol Queen".

-Queen Marie Antoinette?- Mash asked in surprise.

-That's right! Thanks for saying my name! - Maria then thanked with a friendly smile, whose thanks were answered with a huff of anger from the Servant Saber -And as long as that name exists, I will play my part, no matter how silly it may be. You! ”He pointed at Alter with a slightly frowning look of anger.“ Dragon Witch who is setting my country on fire. It may be useless, but I will ask anyway. Are you bad enough to perform your wicked acts in my presence? Will you declare yourself more foolish than I, the queen who failed to stop the revolution?

-Silence! You have no right to participate in this battle. - Jeanne Alter shouted angrily at Rider's intrusion.

-Oh, and why is that?- Maria asked, feeling offended by that sudden cry.

-You led a luxury life in a palace and died without knowing what happened. Are you saying you can understand our hatred? ”He asked angrily shining in his golden eyes, squeezing his spear tighter.

-Hmm ...- Antonieta then was thoughtful before continuing -I think I can't. But it just makes me want to know more, Witch of the Dragon.

-What? - Servant Avenger was confused by the queen's request.

-What I don't know, I learn. This is my policy. That's why I can't bear to look at you like that. - He explained with determination starting to appear in his voice -Oh, Jeanne d'Arc, beloved saint! All I know is that you are taking your anger out on the innocent. And I have no idea why. Everything is disappearing in a fog, like a girl taking a Sunday walk. I have no words for you. What I know is this. Along with Jeanne d'Arc over there. I'll make your heart and body mine! - the last part shouted with total determination, only he noticed the blue-eyed blonde blush with that final part.

-Uh ... huh?- Jeanne asked, her cheeks flushed a light pink.

-Oh, what a thing. Oh dear, oh dear. Um, don't get me wrong. I just wanted to say that, as queen, I'm going to put her on her knees. - Maria explained herself, somewhat embarrassed by the meaning they understood in her speech.

-It is falling apart ... My image of Marie Antoinette is falling apart ...

-Enough with this farce! - Avenger once again shouted angrily at that -Very well then, you are my enemy. Servants, first take care of this annoying princess! Then the others!

-You are the enemy of the world, aren't you? So, first ... We must appease the souls of all those you murdered. Thanks for waiting, Amadeus. Smash them like insects! - Maria asked her companion to come out of the shadows of one of the houses.

A man with long blond long hair and green eyes, with a white face that went down to his hands where, instead of fingers, there were sharp white claws. Wearing a purple outfit with green jewelery throughout, including a purple hat with a rainbow glow on the left and right, with a kind of golden cape on its back.

-Leave me! - The man, now introduced Amadeus, replied and then began to recite a few words - ** _Please enjoy. It's time for a public performance! Get ready to listen! To the sound of a demon! Requiem for Death: A Funeral March for the Death God_**

After the man's sentence, a kind of choir of golden angels, carrying multiple string instruments, appeared and started to play. A pressure begins to form in the body of the enemy Servants, beginning to feel a weakness in their body as the music continues until it ends and the effects become something attached to their bodies.

-Another! Oh, what a glorious and evil sound! - Carmilla then complained angrily, while her body lost its strength and ends up kneeling on the floor.

-Ugh, what pressure! - Vlad III also complained.

-Damn! - Alter complained having fallen into the Noble Phantom effect of another enemy that will appear.

Maria and Amadeus then approached Jeanne and Raikou, the last one holding Mash on her shoulders, then looked at the group: -Now then, good morning everyone. Au revoir! - Then they started running away from that place, leaving their enemies under the effects of their ally's Noble Ghost.

**...**

The group moved far from the city, into a forest far from La Charite, and was between Domremy and Lyon at a great distance because of the size of the forest. If they were near a nearby lake, standing next to a large mountain of snow for the whole length, they were under the shadows of those trees around that small center of water. Each recovered his breath.

-Ufa. Okay, are we safe now? ”Maria asked relieved.

-Doctor?- Mash asked the doctor.

-Yes. I'm not detecting them anymore. - _Romani explained analyzing the area._

-AAAAAHHHHH! - Raikou's scream caught everyone's attention there -The Master! We forgot about him!- All the woman's despair spread to everyone in Chaldeas and Jeanne's group, making them go into despair and tremble with fear as well.

-Don't worry- Amadeus said trying to calm them down, he went to a bush and pulled a kind of improvised stretcher where Izuku was almost unconscious there.

-Master! - Mash and Raikou shouted, both ran to him hugging the young man with green hair, each one shedding some tears. The greenish one still had the wounded sample in the part of the destroyed clothes.

-Thank you very much ... Maria.- Mash thanked without knowing how to address the queen.

-Maria, did you say?- Maria asked with a smile.

-F-Forgive me. I ...- Mash thought about apologizing, but Maria waved her hands in denial.

-You weren't being rude! You made me so happy! The way you addressed me was so adorable! Please, splendid foreigner!- Antonieta came over and took the rosy's hand - Would you mind calling me that from now on? ”She asked with shining eyes.

-Uh, yes ... Miss Maria, or Mademoiselle Marie, perhaps? - The Semi-Servant asked curiously and saw the one with pink clothes inflating her cheeks.

-No, it won't work. Just Marie! Like the sheep! ”Maria demanded with a little anger in her voice.

**...**

The group of Servants, belonging to Avenger, were free from the paralysis caused by the Noble Phantom, only still feeling some weakness due to the other effects of the attack. Jeanne Alter hits the ground with her spear, destroying the road further and leaving the others concerned about her emotional situation, she then gave Rider an angry look among his other Servants: Knight!

-What is it? - Rider asked indifferently the anger that his Master felt at that moment.

\- Go after them. You can certainly get them on your "horse". There is no need to fight. Just tell me where they are, and I will crush them. - Avenger warned you of your wish.

-Understood. I guarantee I'll get them. ”Martha assured her with a nod and then left that area, starting her hunt for her Master's group of enemies.

-Ahh, that horrible noise is gone ... Too bad. I wonder if I can make that Servant my pet. I would put your head on a phonograph and make you scream all night. - Carmilla imagined sadistically with a cruel smile.

-Avenger. Do you think Rider alone is enough to deal with them? - Vlad III asked, curious about that.

-It's going to be okay.- Jeanne guaranteed and opened a small smile, almost as if she already tasted victory. -The Rider's Noble Phantom is perfect for destroying them. But you are right, I must be careful. I will return and prepare to summon additional Servants. - She spoke turning and went towards the Dragon - Go ahead and cause as many problems as you want. If you are lucky enough to find them, kill them. - He gave his permission to the two Vampire Servants who opened animated smiles -You won't be defeated by a queen who never left the castle, will you?

-How hard. I also stayed in a castle. But ... Heh. My talents are no match for any of the others. Saber, Lancer.- Carmilla called her hunting companions -The next time we fight, will you let me deal with the enemy Rider?

"Can I ask why?" Vlad asked, curious about Assassin's request.

-She is the person I most want to slaughter in this world. It will be that woman, Maria, who will kneel before me. ”Carmilla explained.

-...- Saber thought about speaking, but abstained.

-Oh, Saber. Is there anything you would like to add? -

-You're right. There is no use worrying about your sense of inferiority in relation to her. - Saber commented without giving importance to Carmilla's ego.

-What did you say? - Carmilla asked irritably, starting to let a dark and heavy aura seep out of her, preparing to attack her "ally" at that moment.

-Stop! - Avenger shouted from above the Dragon's head, irritated by that childish discourse of his Servants - I don't care. No matter who wins whom, the outcome does not change. I leave this in your hands. Don't get too out of control. Even anti-heroes have their dignity. Make sure you don't become mere killers. - She warned them, then the great Dragon beats its wings, releasing a gigantic wind breaking some tiles and windows and also collapsing some walls, and then set off away from the place.

-She flew, huh? "Dragon Witch" is certainly the right word for her.- Carmilla spoke as if it were some comment.

"The woman we just faced was the real Jeanne D'Arc, wasn't she?" Saber asked, curious about the beating the blonde had taken from both Vampires in the Servants group.

-What's? Ours is not false either. - Vlad III said without showing much interest, but with a mocking smile. - And we are servants, in search of blood. Although you are not, even in this state Chevalier d'Eon. The noble dragon. - The man asked with a mocking tone.

-I will obey my Master. If she wants to end the world, I will help her.- Saber closed and nodded, agreeing to fulfill the dream of the one who swore loyalty by being invoked in that ritual, then opens her eyes and looks at the Vampire with some anger and disapproval in your eyes -And me too, I am under the improvement of madness. Not annoy me.

-Heh. I'm sorry.- The Lancer spoke with a polite bow, without showing any real regret.

-...- Saber didn't care, turned around and started to move away from the duo Lancer and Assassin.

-It's hard not to feel sorry.- The pale-haired woman commented looking at Chevalier from the back. -The queen they respected, who sent them a dress, is now her enemy. But that is the destiny of a Servant. That is the nature of the Holy Grail War. - He spoke, showing a little “pity” for his battle companion -Lancer, come on. We must look for the next city.

-We are vampires, we must drink the blood of the living. Finding our next meal is a matter of life and death.- Vlad said in agreement, since the little combat, especially the attack of the Raikou Noble Ghost, damaged their bodies too much, almost to the point that I could kill them if it wasn't for increased resistance thanks to the Berserker energy given in the summoning ritual - In fact, none of these meals are satisfactory. But I will take what I can.- He said without giving much importance to the human life of that country.

**...**

Izuku starts to open his eyes, to see the already dark night sky with the full moon, keeping his clarity in the darkness of the loss of the sun, trying to sit, struggling with pain in his bandaged shoulder where he was. cut from the explosion caused by the giant dragon. The greenish one begins to look around, seeing that he was lying in front of a lake that followed like a river along the way, managing to see an orange glow, with leftovers moving.

\- MASTER! - A shout was heard, then a figure jumped over the young man who falls to the ground again - YOU ARE OK! - It was Raikou, excited and happy to know that his Master was already far from some risk of death.

-Ay, ay, ay! - Izuku shouted with the tightness that wrapped his bandaged arm.

-Sorry, sorry, I was happy that you were fine.- Raikou spoke away from Midoriya, with an excited smile.

-All right.- Izuku answered with a smile, but quickly changed to a serious face afterwards -What happened? Where's Mash and Jeanne? ”The greenish man then asked concerned about his other two companions.

-They are fine.- The woman replied and then looked towards a burning fire, with a group around the flames -The two are with Amadeus and Maria, recovering also from the battle. I volunteered to watch you. I was worried about you, but, surprisingly, your wounds have been regenerating much faster than many other Masters.- Minamoto explained, showing real surprise and even admiration for his Master's ability.

\- "Amadeus and Maria"? Who are they? - Izuku asked curiously, managing to see the back of the two mentioned beside.

-They are the ones who saved us, distracting our enemies, and by the way, Master ...- Raikou called him the one with green hair who, upon noticing the frightening aura around the Servant, was startled by the same , so far, if I'm fine?

-A-A-Ah, sorry, is that Mash, being a Semi-Servant, and Jeanne, being weaker due to the type of summoning she suffered, seemed to need more help than you in battle. I was worried about you in battle, yes, but I was more relieved to have you fighting there and keeping you safe, since I have more confidence in you in this matter for being a complete and very powerful Servant.- Izuku explained to a woman .

With the frightening aura dissipating, it gave way to a sweet smile and a more friendly aura on the part of the woman who then said: -Oh, good, I didn't know you had so much confidence in me. Thank you very much, Master. You can count on me to end those Servants.- Raikou said giving him a warm hug, stroking his hair calmly.

-C-C-Okay, thank you, Mina ... Mom.- Izuku said opening a smile -Well ... could you help me? I would like to join the conversation that seems to be going on.- Izuku asked, and the answer was the woman helping him to get up and taking him close to the other Servants -Good night, guys.- Midoriya greeted the group.

-Master! - A shout was released by Mash, with the young woman going to hug her Senpai. She shed some tears of happiness, as she was extremely worried about her friend so far, but happiness was quickly replaced by shame, by the fact that she felt pushing her bust against the greenish one and the fear of hurting him -OO-Oh , dd-sorry, Senpai.

-N-N-No, no problem.- Izuku said, also being reddened by that sudden hug. He then looked at Jeanne who was smiling -I'm glad you are fine, Mash and Jeanne.- He spoke again, with a relieved smile appearing on his face. The speech makes the two blush a little with his concern. The young man then looked at the other two Servants, who until now had only been watching them -Amadus and Mary, thank you for helping us.- The greenish man speaks with a bow, bending down to show respect.

-No problem, Mr. Midoriya.- Maria was the one who answered, with a friendly smile forming on her face -Now that things have calmed down, I would like to introduce myself again to you. My real name is Maria Antonieta. I'm from the Rider class. As for who I am, I would be happy if you could examine me closely with your eyes and ears. As for the reason for my call, unfortunately, I have no idea. After all, I have no Master. - The woman explained to him.

-Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. I am just like her. - The other Servant started to speak after his teammate finished - As for the reason I was summoned in the first place, I just don't feel like a hero. Yes, I'm fine, but even so, I'm still just one of many artists ... Well, I applied magecraft to my music, but that was only because I was attracted by the sounds played by demons.- Amadeus also explained its origin.

The greenish one started to think about their speech, why would Servants like them have been summoned without Masters? Was it possible that they had been invoked by Jeanne Alter? His thoughts did not stop, with multiple possibilities and theories running through his mind at that moment. But none really made sense to him.

-Oh, my apologies, where are my manners? I didn't even introduce myself formally.- Izuku commented when he realized that both Servants presented themselves to him and the same had not yet done so, he felt ashamed for his lack of courtesy at that moment -I am Izuku Midoriya, one of the Servants of Chaldeas.- He said once more, making a quick bow, then returned to his normal position -They must have introduced themselves, but these are Mash, Raikou and ...- The greenish man started to re-introduce the two Servants, but when he was going introduce Jeanne, he was interrupted.

-Jeanne. Jeanne d'Arc, right? ”He asked, even though the woman already knew the answer, and both Jeanne and Izuku nodded in agreement -The saint who saved France. One of the people I would like to meet in my life.

-... I'm not a saint.- Jeanne commented sadly in her voice, also feeling a little ashamed.

-Yes, everyone knows that this is how you saw yourself.- Maria commented, seeming not to care so much about the blonde's last speech -But the way you live your life was true, and we all know the results. That is why everyone will always remember and admire the name Jeanne d'Arc, and the miracle of Orleans.- She spoke with a smile, trying and managing to make Jeanne feel flattered by the compliment she had done for her achievement in life before of his death.

-Of course, her life ended at the stake and resulted in that witch.- Amadeus continued the story of the Servant in front of them, without restraining herself from telling the dark side of her life -It is typical of Maria to look only at the good parts. Am I wrong, Jeanne d'Arc? His life was a little out of tune. Jeanne herself is the one who gets hurt when people call her the perfect saint. .- The man spoke, referring to the side of the woman who did not consider herself a real saint and follower of God -Listen, Maria. You always say what you think others want to hear. Sometimes you need to rebuke or deny others. - He ended with a criticism of his ally.

-I don't need to hear that from you, Amadeus! - Maria said standing up with a vein of angry form on her forehead -You already tell me that every day! This is what you want, right? Your piano brain! Piece of human trash! You are a pervert who can only prepare for musical scales! If you like music so much, you should turn into a piano! - She screamed completely irritated, surprising everyone around her, something that even scared her a little bit, since it was not common to see her irritated that way.

Amadeus put his left hand on his chin, starting to think and assimilate better what the blue-eyed had said to him, then he replied: -... I don't know if I should say this, but when you insult me like that, I feel something indescribable. But see? You can do that if you try! - He continued, now excited and then pointed to the blonde who, like the others, was confused as to the conversation she was watching -Give Jeanne the same treatment. Fast. Stronger. More violent! Tell her all your faults as you see them!

-Non, that is impossible Amadeus.- Rider said, with an expression as if he had asked for something so difficult that no one would be able to do it. But Jeanne herself has none. - He replied, in an irritated way when he spoke of the man and dreamy in relation to the woman mentioned.

-What, are you serious? I didn't know you were so bad.- Amadeus said putting a hand on his forehead and shaking his head disappointed in relation to Maria -You really loved Jeanne d'Arc, didn't you?

-I would say "adoration" instead of love.- Maria commented, tapping her fingers and feeling a little ashamed -And a little bit of guilt too ... A tiny "sorry", the size of a teaspoon. The natural guilt that we fools of royalty feel for the Saint.

Jeanne had a serious expression again, before starting to speak when the conversation between both Servants ended: -... Maria Antonieta. Your words honor me, but that is why I must confess. In life, I was no saint. I held the flag very high for what I believed and, as a result, stained my hands with blood ...- His voice showed such sadness that it made those around him worry about the blonde -Of course, I don't regret that. Nor do I regret the Inquisition - Or my own death. But I spilled a lot of blood. I believed in the dreams of a little country girl, but——- Her voice stopped for an instant, feeling a heavy weight not only on her back but also in her aching heart -I never imagined how high the price of that dream would be . I never regretted it, but I was never afraid. ... and that's my biggest sin. Only the result of my actions made me a saint. I don't think it's the right word for a country girl like me.

A mutual feeling of sadness passed through everyone, now knowing the story of that once named Santa. Izuku looked at her and found herself helpless, not understanding how someone could have killed someone like Jeanne and not knowing what to say to help her.

Rider started to think a little, trying to know what she should say to that woman, then she starts to say: -... I see. So you're not a saint, are you? ”Jeanne's answer to the question was just a nod of agreement.“ So, can I call you Jeanne?

-Y-Yes. Of course.- Jeanne commented blushing with the request.

-Wonderful! Call me Maria, then.- Maria asked with a cheerful smile and her eyes shining almost as if they were transformed into stars, the request made D'Arca blush in embarrassment at that -If you are simply Jeanne, and not a saint, then I want to be Mary, not a queen. Please, Jeanne, will you call me Maria?

-Y-Yes. Okay ...- Jeanne nodded -Thanks, Maria.

-Thank you too. I'm happy, Jeanne! - Rider spoke completely happy and almost jumping with joy -And I'm sorry.- She spoke now showing feeling bad, sitting back on the trunk -I keep pushing my own opinions about you. You lost your own answers about yourself, didn't you? Just like the day I died, without knowing anything about what was going on. You will have to find your own answers. I certainly want to treat you like a saint, but I restrain myself! I will not just believe you, I will support you! Isn't that what friends are supposed to do, Amadeus?

-I suppose so, right? You can go and eat sweets or something. - Amadeus commented without much concern.

-We also believe in you.- Mash started to speak, drawing the attention of the blonde who was already beginning to feel moved by that -Right, Master?

-Of course, we all trust you, Jeanne.- Midoriya then spoke.

-Heh, heh, thank you.- Ruler wiped a small tear that threatens to fall -That makes me feel better.

\- Now, let's deal with our biggest problem. Although in a different way, is this also a Holy Grail War? - Maria tried to get information, trying to understand that.

-I knew it was dangerous when I found out it was an invocation without a Master, but I did not expect it.- Amadeus also spoke with surprise and without fully understanding what will happen to him -Now there were five Servants in opposition. Ten in all, including Mash, but isn't that too much? ”He asked, remembering the rule that only seven Servants could be summoned to fight for the Grail.

-The seven servants rule no longer exists ... Although this does not mean infinite.- Mash explained to Caster -It's no surprise if there are more than seven Servants ... According to the records, once a total of fifteen Servants fought.

-Oh I understood! I found out, guys! - Antonieta spoke as if she had unraveled the most difficult puzzle -We were called to— | We can defeat them as heroes!

Izuku again began to think, analyzing the Rider's sentence: -Maybe you're right.

-Yes Yes! I finally feel like I've found my job in life!- Maria celebrated.

-It's perfectly normal to be confident. But we are facing powerful enemies.- Amadeus told them, causing Maria to lose her excitement that was soon replaced by anger at Caster's comment, so he, like the others, looked at Midoriya who yawned -You should rest, Mr. Midoriya , you were seriously injured by that Dragon's attack. Maybe you will need all your energy tomorrow, so you should lie down a little more and recover a little more.

-Thanks, I think I'll do it. Good night to you, see you tomorrow.- Midoriya spoke in response and receiving a “Good night” from everyone in the group, he got up with difficulty, but already feeling his strength starting to return, and started walking towards the stretcher improvises.

Despite not showing it externally, Izuku was completely devastated by what will happen that morning. He felt useless. He was unable to do anything to help his companions, other than feeling that he probably would have hindered them by having hurt himself so easily and becoming an extra weight for them to carry in the midst of that mess. It made him angry with himself, he didn't want that, whose events had happened years ago, to happen again ... He didn't want to lose anyone else ...

**To be continued...**


	5. Uniqueness of Orleans (Part 3)

The sun was already breaking in the sky, making it appear that it was close to noon, and the group of Chaldeas found themselves walking, passing through the trees of that forest in which they rested and following close to the river. They had had a calm night rest to recover their energy, in addition to fruit, among other things that the group of Chaldeas got, that they managed to eat to starve and recover part of their energy. Izuku was still bandaged, but his injuries will heal enough so that he would not need help when he was walking.

Raikou and Jeanne walked on both sides of the greenish, aiming to create a strong defense in case they ended up meeting some enemy, while Mash went a little ahead, being the shield if necessary. Maria and Amadeus were still close to Jeanne, with the youngest trying to talk to Jeanne.

-Analyzing our situation. Jeanne, Raikou and Mash, as well as Izuku, are used to combat. But you and I are not the type of fighter. - Amadeus analyzed his allies, in addition to taking into account the analysis of his own abilities -The numbers matter less than the fact that they are much stronger.- He finished.

-Actually ... Vlad III and Elisabeth Bathory. One recorded his name in history as a hero, and the other, a murderer ...- Mash commented worriedly-The other who looked like a Saber seemed to know Marie ...

-Perhaps she is the Chevalier d'Eon? I have no proof, however,- Maria commented without being really sure of the identity of that Servant of the Saber class.

-Chevalier d'Eon ... A spy for Louis XV's intelligence agency, Secret du Roi. She was also a dragon, and a plenipotentiary minister ... She, no, maybe he? - _Romani started to wonder, since he was historically a man, but he declared himself a woman._

-It matters little, wizard from a distant world.- Maria spoke to the doctor. She was called from a different time than mine, but her splendid face has not changed.

-I see ... It would be wonderful if she joined us ...

-This can be difficult, I think. I lost Ruler’s ability to see real names, but there’s one thing I could see. All of them received the -Madness Enhancement- regardless of their alignment or experience.- Ruler revealed about the skill extra given to those enemy Servants.

-It's probably the power of the Grail. Even without an episode of madness, you can give them Berserker traits ...

-Hmph. The goal of a Holy Grail War is to get the Grail, but they already have it. It's not fair! - Maria spoke, puffing out her cheeks with complete irritation.

-But that leaves a mystery.Why were you summoned? - Jeanne started to think, if the Holy Grail already belonged to someone, her other “me”, there would be no reason for any Servant to be invoked at that moment -This is just a theory Despite the fact that the Holy Grail War has not started, someone already has the Grail. This is a reversal of causality. Maybe the Grail is resisting it. The bigger the opponent, the more powerful the Grail is .- Ruler explains what she interpreted from their current situation.

-I understand. In other words, somewhere else in France there may be other Servants summoned here like Mary.- Izuku said, understanding what D'Arca will think, this means that, perhaps, there were more Servants than those who found in that city the day before, not including Raikou and Mash.

-Oh my God! That means I can meet even more people, right? - The youthful-looking asked with an animated smile forming on her face, having a great excitement to meet new people.

-This is not necessarily good. It may mean just more enemies.- Amadeus said in a dry tone, being aware of the fact that these Servants would have been summoned in order to fight in this War for the Grail -But whatever it is, we must begin to look for them as soon as possible. Before the other Jeanne finds them.- He added, implying that perhaps Alter could start a search to get new Servant allies or eliminate them to prevent them from getting new allies on his team. .

-I certainly lost my ability to detect Servants.Then we will have to depend on Mr. Roman.- Jeanne aimed at them.

-I can't match a totally powerful ruler. But I can search further than a Servant,- _Romani said, trying to clarify his limitations a little._

They continued to walk, with the group moving a little away from each other, Izuku following next to Raikou, Amadeus next to Mash, and Jeanne following next to Maria. The youngest noticed that her teammate looked at least tired.

-Is something wrong, Jeanne? You look defeated ... Are you tired?-

-Maria ... No, I'm not tired. After all, I'm a Servant.

-Maybe you're sad about the state of France ... I mean, are you disappointed?

-No, I'm not disappointed. Thank you for your concern, Maria. But ... Seeing those family cities on fire is a little difficult to bear.- Some tears formed in Ruler's eyes, but she kept them from falling.

-Yes ... For you, especially, this time is exactly as it was when you were alive. It is different from what I feel inside ... Memories that are still happening.- Maria felt sorry for Jeanne -Yes! Why don't we take the time to talk? Girls' time! -The little girl was excited.

-What? - The blonde asked without understanding what the girl meant.

-Oh, is that weird? But you and I were summoned to the flower of youth. I'm in the middle of puberty, right? So I love to talk about love and romance! - Maria added with excitement.

-Ahaha ...- Jeanne laughed with a happy smile growing on her lips -I appreciate the offer, but it's difficult for me.I know compassion, but not romance.

-But ... You're losing life! It's not too late to start! Fall in love with someone, Jeanne! -Rider shouted excitedly, trying to create a hope of love for her new friend.

-Sure, if I get the chance. Did you fall in love, Marie?- Jeanne asked curiously.

-Heheh, of course.- Maria's face changed to a dreamer, remembering her old loves -I fell in love with a boy who proposed to me at 7 years old. I think it was my first love. And when I was 14, I fell in love with the king I married.

-14! This is incredible.- Jeanne spoke completely surprised, something that makes Maria feel more proud of her incredible feat -When I was that age ... I worked and played in the field with the other children.- He commented remembering the calm times , and could play with others without fear of war or imminent deaths.

-That also looks like fun! I'm jealous. It must be so much fun to be able to go wherever you want!

-Yes, it was fun. What I lacked in romance, made up for with friendship.

-All the boys liked you? - Maria asked giving an elbow tap on the D’Arca, trying to provoke her.

-Hmm, my hair was short at the time, so they treated me like one of the guys.

-Oh, I'm so happy to have become a Servant! - Rider shouted completely happy, leaving Jeanne surprised with that sudden scream of the minor-I can't believe I'm talking about girls with Jeanne d'Arc.

-The honor is mine. Who knew I would talk to the famous Marie Antoinette.

-I am happy that this is not a real Holy Grail War.Otherwise, we could not talk like that.- Maria commented relieved for not having to fight with what she considered a new friend.

The group met again at the end of the forest, where it was finally possible to see an open area, each pair then approached. The six were safe, none of them had been attacked along the way through the forest trees, the sun had already moved a little further, showing that it was already close to one in the afternoon.

-People! A Servant has been detected! - _Romani warned them quickly, while detecting a rapid approach of a Servant in the forest location._

They quickly positioned themselves, Mash and Raikou went on to stand in front of Izuku, preparing to defend him if necessary, while the others sought to observe to see where the attack would come from. Almost all of them were recovered, thanks to the mana talismans brought by the Chaldeas duo who are preparing for any situation in the Singularity.

A figure appeared mounted in a Wyvern that was approaching the skies, the woman, Santa Martha, jumped to let the beast go against the Servants who were on the ground. Without much difficulty, Raikou used Mash's shield to propel himself and cut off the head of the Wyvern that hit the trees in the forest. The Servant Rider, enhanced by the Berserkers' -Crazy Upgrade- skill, lands on the ground just in front of her enemies.

-Hello, guys.What a beautiful morning.- Rider spoke in a friendly manner.

-Who are you? - Jeanne asked.

-Who? Let's see, I wonder who I am.- The saint began to ask herself, -I forced myself to be a just saint, but in this world I am a slave to a broken man.- She replied with a sad face.

-A broken saint ...- Jeanne was saddened by her condition.

-Yes, thanks to her, my reason is gone and I went crazy. I'm doing everything I can to contain myself.What a mess this is.- The woman who carried a big cross replied, being slightly flushed. Only she returned to a serious expression -Therefore, although I appreciate your hopes, I cannot join you. You don't want a Servant who will stab you behind every opportunity, do you?

-So why did you come here?- Jeanne asked reluctantly.

-My task was to watch you, but my waning reason whispers that I should test you.- Rider revealed staring at Jeanne -You will face the Dragon Witch.Red disaster, riding the -Supreme Dragon- .If you cannot overcome me, you He will never defeat you. Defeat me. Dip your blade into my heart without hesitation. -The saint ordered the short-haired blonde.- My real name is Martha.

-Martha ... Santa Marta? Watch out, everyone! Once she defeated a dragon with nothing but prayers! If she is a Servant, that means ... She is a dragon knight!- _Romani warned them with total concern in your voice._

Santa Marta positioned himself with his cross, hoping that his opponents would make the first attack movement, providing an advantage in leading the fight against his opponents. Jeanne walked a few steps forward and, with her spear, created a land line between them and her, surprising the group with the sudden action, but what she said next made everyone, at the very least, frightened: -Please don't get involved. I want to face her alone.

-What?! Jeanne ?!! - Maria shouted worried about her request.

-Yesterday we faced two of the Servants, Vlad and Carmilla, belonging to my other “me”. I think she must be very powerful, or have some help from Mana, enough to keep them without showing fatigue. So ...- Ruler tightened his spear more in his hand -I wasn't much help in that fight, just managing to defend myself and leave things on your backs, Mash and Raikou. I can't let this continue. If I can't beat her, Santa Marta, without your help, it means I'm really just a burden to you. -She looked at the group with determination.- Please trust me to defeat her.

Everyone in the blonde's allied group was surprised by her friend's request, also showing total concern for her. But one started walking until it was close to the line and in front of Jeanne, Raikou looked the woman in the eye: -I agree with that.

-Raikou! - The other four shouted after her.

-We can't, what if she's too strong? What if Jeanne is still too weak to fight? - Maria asked completely overwhelmed by the fear that her new friend would be defeated and disappear at that moment.

-She is right, Mrs. Minamoto, we cannot allow her to enter a combat without any support.- Amadeus added, making it clear, despite criticizing her a lot, that he still worried about his ally and concerned about the number decrease if Jeanne lost this fight.

-I know and I understand your concern, since I feel it too- Raikou said in a determined tone, making them even more confused -But this is her decision. So, to let you know, we’ll let you fight alone for now. Only, in case you can no longer fight alone, we will intrude to save you. Master, do you agree with that? - Minamoto asked, seeking his son's approval for that battle plan.

-Master, I don't think- Mash tried to speak, but sees that Izuku raised his hand and sat on the floor.

-I agree to let her fight alone, Jeanne, with this condition given by Raikou.- Midoriya made her decision -We will not meddle in the combat, unless it is necessary.- He spoke letting her follow her will, understanding that feeling that his teammate felt it. A feeling of being a burden, for being weak, and that needs to demonstrate that it can defend its allies, even without having a Primordial Magic or some type of common Magic, even the one of improvement.

-No, I do not accept! I cannot allow Jeanne, alone, to risk her life! - Maria warned them with a vein jumping out of her anger towards the two - Come on, Amadeus, we are not his Servants. We can fight on our own free will.

Raikou then pulled his katana from its sheath, with a serious and irritated look at the pair who were walking towards the line created by Ruler at that moment, saying next: -Master and Jeanne made a decision, even if they don't agree, for this, we must respect your choices.

-But— Maria was interrupted.

-Maria, my friend, trust me.- Jeanne broke into a confident smile -I can with you.- He completed with conviction.

The allied Rider did not move further towards Jeanne, only now nodding at her request. Amadeus would not face Raikou alone to try to save Jeanne. The two Servants return to the other two, Izuku already sitting next to Mash, with Maria, looking angrily at the greenish one, and Amadeus sat on the floor. Raikou continued in front of the line, maintaining his guard to prevent any intrusion.

Jeanne started walking towards Santa Marta, with a determined look on her face. Both women faced each other, each waiting for the other's movement to see who would be the first to attack in that fight. Until Ruler gets an impulse to try to hit Rider with his spear, but Marta quickly defended herself with her giant cross. The impact creates an air wave that destroys the ground with the weight of that blow.

Marta pushed Jeanne backwards, after seeing the blonde landing, after being thrown, the purple-haired woman jumped to land a left-wing blow that hits her opponent's arm. The blow sends Jeanne to hit the ground. Rider watched the place where she will throw her opponent, waiting for the smoke from the impact to dissipate, and then realized that her opponent had already stood up, without showing that she was injured.

Both are propelled against each other, beginning an exchange of blows, whose wind caused the destruction of the surrounding ground, with Marta obtaining the advantage by the force of their blows. Izuku and Mash watched this with surprise, both surprised by the two being kept in combat as equals, although Jeanne was still slightly injured and with little energy for the summoning she suffered, in addition to the extra strength given to Santa. Maria would bite her nails if she could, but she was completely paralyzed by the fear of her friend being killed in this clash, while Amadeus tightened her robe tightly, sharing her companion's fear and concern. Raikou watched the fight, without showing it, but with concern, while he continued in his post to guarantee a fair fight between both.

The blonde managed to hit the cross with force that took Marta's balance and pushed it against the ground to create an opening, running towards the saint and in a quick movement hit her with the handle of her spear and sent her away . Jeanne had managed to deliver a blow to her opponent, getting 1x1 for both, at the same time he disarmed her, when he made her drop her cross on the floor behind Ruler.

Rider got up with his clothes on, with dirt and dust, panting slightly for the combat in which they were both involved: -As it seems, the stories of your strength are real. A true warrior.- Marta praised her opponent, showing real admiration for her keeping in combat, even weakened and with her opponent being more powerful for a Berserker improvement.

-I tell you the same, Santa Marta, your skills and techniques leave nothing to be desired, I believe that even without this -Crazy Improvement- you would give the same level of difficulty.- Jeanne replied with the same compliment to her opponent.

-I apologize.- Marta said suddenly, resuming her posture when she stood up, her speech leaving Ruler confused. -I can't hold on anymore. If I really want to test you, I have to test your spirit in the midst of a clash of everything I can do. That's why ...- His cross, thrown on the ground, disappeared in gold and reappeared in the hands of his master, being stuck in the ground afterwards - ** _O, dragon that knew nothing of love ... like stars!_** \- A great being appeared behind the Rider, a gigantic creature with the appearance of a Dragon and a body almost like a turtle by its reddish shell.

-This is ...! - Raikou surprised, seeing such a creature

-The Noble Phantom, from Santa Marta! -Jeanne spoke surprised with such power that she will just invoke, then, looking to notice that the wave of that Noble Phantom's attack, she realized that she would have to use her own ability: - ** _Here's the our Lord's work! My flag, defend our brothers!_** -The flag of his spear began to glow an almost divine gold at that moment.

- ** _Tarasque / Luminosité Eternelle!_** \- Both screamed at the same time. The great being opens its mouth and generates a great burst of fire, while Jeanne generated a shield with the golden glow generated by the flag of her weapon. Both Noble Ghosts were impacted. Jeanne began to concentrate her energies to try to defend herself and her allies, forcing herself to the limit with what she had to maintain that shield of hers to prevent that blow from destroying both herself and her allies.

The Servos quartet have already thought about trying to move, but the wind caused by the impact will already push them away slightly, even Raikou was unable to support himself on the spot, each trying to hold on so they wouldn't be thrown. ground with all his strength, managing to remain lying still in his place to try not to fly with that raja. That power seemed crazy to believe.

Little by little, the purple flash, coming from the flames released by the great beast, and the divine light created by Jeanne, which will serve as a shield that will defend them from the massive destruction of that huge beast. At the end. The great creature closed its mouth and disappeared in a black purple cloud, which will then disappear behind Marta, while all the golden energy of Jeanne's flag disappears, revealing that part of that forest, the one that was not behind her -shield- divine, it had been destroyed and the landscape was replaced by a path of destruction with trees disappearing into ash.

The energies of both saints began to plummet significantly, with the blonde feeling weaker than before. Jeanne then leaned on her spear, sighing. Marta did not waste her time, jumping against her opponent to try again to hit her without shame. All that effort to stop the attack, made the blonde-haired saint unable to move at that moment, leaving her guard open for the next blow, she only managed to lower her head at the moment and waiting for the final blow of your opponent.

But she was not hit, being saved at the last moment of that blow. The Servants quartet watched the clash of both Noble Ghosts of the two saints, surprised by Jeanne's ability to withstand the power of the lightning released by that great being, and only recovered when they noticed Marta's jump against her ally, but her reflexes were too slow to generate a counterattack. Izuku, at the moment when she can get up, noticed the blonde's tiredness and realized that she was much weaker after spending so much energy on defense, before he could think, his body already moves, he ran towards Marta, feeling a kind of energy running through your whole being.

The greenish, who had saved Jeanne, fell on the blonde's floor as Marta's blow passed over them, causing a small movement that moves her hair. The young man then moves carrying the blonde, avoiding another blow from Marta that aims to impale them with the tip of his cross, as a small explosion of earth sends them a little further. Raikou jumped against Rider, trying to cut it with his blade, but she managed to defend herself using her cross as a shield, with a little difficulty due to tiredness when using her Dragon to try to attack and eliminate her target.

Izuku then moved further away with Jeanne in his arms, until they were far enough away from the new fight that started at that moment, the teenager looked at the blonde: -Are you okay?

-I'm ...- Jeanne watched the worried expression of the greenish disappear and be replaced by a relieved smile -Why? -She noticed the look of confusion -Why did you save me? This fight was to test my skills in a fight, giving my all to know if I can face my other “me”. So ... why did you stop her from defeating me? Since you could take two weights off your back, me and our enemy. - The blonde was crestfallen, feeling that she failed to realize that she could not beat Marta in a single fight and had to be saved.

-Well ... Because it was not a fair fight.- Izuku started to explain himself, getting Ruler full attention in his words -In a fight, mainly between warriors, both sides have to be equal. You, by your invocation mode, have been weakened and Santa Marta, thanks to your other “me”, has received even more power because of the -Crazy Improvement-. This fight doesn't seem fair. - The greenish explained, noting that Rider was still in a fight against Raikou -And also ... You seemed to be in need of help.- He ended with a small friendly smile.

The woman's eyes lit up even more, noting the purity in the words that Midoriya spoke to her at that moment, she also opened a smile: -Thanks.- She thanked him for wiping a tear of happiness that will fall from her left eye

-Jeanne, I need to ask you a favor ...- Izuku asked, with determination shining in his emerald eyes that makes Ruler's worries start to subside.

The battle between Berserker and Rider continued on some of their weapon hits, with Minamoto's blade almost hitting the other's hands to try to cut them all at once. Raikou kicks Marta in the belly and sends her back, forcing her to kneel on the floor holding her belly in pain. The saint rose again and stood on the ground, with a cloud beginning to form behind her: -I can only use this one more time, but I will ensure that you are destroyed.- She said with determination, seeing Minamoto worry. Once again the group was in the direction of the coup. Maria and Amadeus were still behind that line because they did not have enough strength to fight, besides seeing that they would be put in the middle of the fight if they tried to go to help D'Arca, and Mash was already running towards the two to try to help in the fight, while Raikou started running to try to get his companions out of the light of that Noble Phantom - ** _O, dragon who knew nothing of love ... like stars!_** \- The being appeared once more - ** _Tarasque!_**

Another blow is fired from the mouth of that beast commanded by the saint, the fire approached Raikou. The purple-haired woman turned her head, seeing the blow getting closer and closer, becoming bigger and bigger, until something happened ... An explosion happens in that area, sending a gigantic gust of wind to further destroy the area around, affecting even the mountain, creating a crater in front of the forest and that path destroyed by the first blow. All the smoke, like that great creature, disappeared once more, Marta kneeling on the floor, panting with the power of that blow.

As the smoke cleared, a golden divine light is shown to reveal Jeanne, having, once again in that battle, summoned her Noble Phantom to defend her friends. Ruler undoes his defense, looking less tired than before and now looking recovered at that moment, so he went to Rider kneeling on the floor because of tiredness, his body begins to disappear in a golden light.

-I understand. That is enough. - Marta said contentedly, getting out of Jeanne's control and feeling like herself again.

-Martha. You ...

-Did I restrain myself? Of course not,- Marta replied when interrupting Jeanne, demonstrating that she really used everything she could to try to defeat them at that moment. ordered with authority, she saw the other Servants and Izuku approaching -Listen, let me say one last thing. You will never defeat the dragon controlled by the Dragon Witch. There is only one way to overcome this type of dragon. Go to Lyon ... It will not be a saint who will defeat the dragon, nor a princess. Since ancient times, only a “Dragon Slayer” is capable of killing a dragon.- The woman with long hair warned the group of Servants -Tarasque, I'm sorry ... Next time, I hope to be summoned properly.- He asked before finally disappear completely.

Jeanne then knelt on the floor completely exhausted, while Maria approached with concern behind this: -Are you all right, Jeanne?

-I'm ... I just used too much energy.- He warned them holding his spear in his hands.

-That was impressive, but ...- Raikou stopped his question by looking at something -Master! - The woman ran to the greenish, pulling her right arm that was bleeding from a cut made close to the wrist -You got hurt by blame blow ?! Does it hurt ?! You need immediate medical attention! - Minamoto began to scream his words in despair, worried about so much blood that would fall from his son's arm.

-Mom, mom, calm down.- Izuku took the woman's hand and squeezed it lightly, while the Berserker was shaking with some tears forming. -Don't worry, it was necessary to finish the contract.

That caught the attention of the other three Servants, with Jeanne beginning to speak: -We made a contract Master and Servant.- She spoke surprisingly to all -To be able to beat Saint Marta, and to strengthen me again, I needed this. The pact would recover me a little more, but not so much in a few seconds ...

-Therefore, I used a ritual that my father, Yagi Toshinori, taught me.- Izuku continued for the other, since this was more complicated -The pact requires some of my blood and the blood of the Servant, in the case of Jeanne, who, by joining her blood with mine, it would allow me to create a transfusion of Mana, almost instantaneously. She had to swallow our mixed blood. It took some of my energy, and I had to temporarily accept a contract with Jeanne to help her start to recover. - Midoriya explained calmly.

-But, Senpai, if you have to spend energy in such an abundant way, mainly between three Servants and yourself, you could end up dying.- Mash spoke worriedly, without noticing that it made Raikou's despair increase.

-Only that, if I didn't, we wouldn't die anyway? - Izuku asked reluctantly in that situation, the Servants were surprised once again -I know it seems bullshit or it seems irresponsible, but if I was going to die, because I had my energy sucked until nothing is left or killed by an attack from that great being, my only concern was to keep you safe. I prefer to die, to let you be murdered when I can save you. - He spoke blushing in the last part, opening a small smile.

Raikou felt his happiness grow to an indescribable level, both because of his Master's motivation, mainly because he said he would prefer to die in their place, and because of the cute smile he will open. Mash blushed violently at that, also happy to learn that his -Senpai- was thinking of dying only for them.

-Huaaaaa! - Maria ran to embrace the greenish one, shedding some tears, completely moved by the action taken by the boy -Sorry, I was wrong about you! I thought you were an idiot, because you let Jeanne take a chance in deadly combat, but I didn't know you were desperate to help her too! It must have been hard for you, right ?! Seeing her fight and not being able to help, both because she doesn't have so much magic and because she even asked to fight alone! - She started talking about her initial opinion about the boy, before he risked his life for everyone there.

-I have to agree, my opinion was almost the same as hers, Mr. Midoriya, but I changed after that.- Amadeus also had to agree, happy to have him as an ally in that fight and the Ruler energy to have been restored. quite.

-Thank you, sorry about before. But ... I understand the feeling of wanting to be stronger, so I couldn't be a hypocrite. Therefore, I could not meddle in that fight. - Midoriya explained to him his reasons for initially refraining from entering the combat of the saints -And also, I knew she would succeed.- He completed looking at the blonde, both smiling.

Ruler turned his face to the point where his enemy will disappear, losing the smile on his lips and looking sadly in his gaze: -... Even Santa Marta can't resist her.

-She had undergone Improvement of Madness, besides being summoned. Perhaps it cannot be avoided. It would normally be impossible to even speak to her. The only reason we were able to communicate was because of her incredible self-control. Mash tried to give a theory, praising the willpower that this woman possessed.

-Yes. She was peaceful, but fierce as a person. I could tell. She's Iron Saint. She is a woman like the adamantite, who in the end solves things with her fists.- Maria, who turned her face while still hugging the teenager, praised the former enemy for a short time.

-They say she defeated Tarasque with a sermon, but I bet she just knocked.- Amadeus told about her legend -Anyway, thanks to her, we know where we are going. We must hurry, right?

-I'm surprised. Amadeus seemed, um, the type of person who would hate to travel on foot ...- Mash tried to explain himself about his previous thinking.

-Oh no, Amadeus loves to travel. He has traveled many places since he was a child.- Maria said as she remembered the tales of those places where he passed.

-Well, I think it's true that I'm used to traveling,- the taller man commented as he scratched his chin.

-Hehe, I'm getting excited. I wonder what and who is waiting for us in Lyon! Come on, Jeanne. Let's go.- The youngest of the group spoke cheerfully, leaving the long hug she had given in thanks.

-Okay! - Jeanne said when she started trying to get up, but almost falling if it weren't for Raikou holding her so she could stand with the support of her ally -Thanks, Minamoto.

-No problem, I'll carry you around for as long as necessary.- Raikou spoke completely happily, the fact that his son was trying to sacrifice himself for her made him go into such a state of exhaustion that his happiness overflowed.

One of the enemies had fallen in that clash, leaving only six more Servants left for them to defeat in that war. All the Servants, allied or belonging to Chaldeas, felt more animated and motivated by having already defeated one of the strongest enemies at that time. Jeanne felt more strong, Izuku's blood, miraculously, will recover more of its strength than she really expected at the moment when they made the pact, there was something that ... I couldn't describe what it was, but I could feel the strength of it. The flame of hope once again shone even brighter.

**...**

The night was beginning to reign throughout France, with the news of the fight, in which Santa Marta will lose, being spread throughout the cities. In Orleans, seated on a golden throne, was Jeanne Alter who received, through Gilles, the news of the defeat of Saint Marta. Alter was irritated by that.

-Rider was defeated? It is problematic that she retained her sanity even with the -Mad Improvement.- Still, she probably fought with all her strength.- Jeanne speculated with her growing anger, also showing surprise that she was defeated by weakened enemies- that is the case, we cannot let our guard down. Next time, -he- and I will mobilize.- She said to Gilles, following close to Sanson and Lancelot who were on guard at the door, waiting for their Master's orders - I'm also taking the Servants summoned today. Get in touch with the Berserker Assassin, -he said, referring to Carmilla.

-Understood. If I were who I was before, I would have stopped you.- Gilles said as he remembered his time as a loyal knight to Jeanne and God. -But now, you are perfect Jeanne! You don't even need luck! Please, step on them as much as you want.- I said with a cheerful smile, following the woman who was going towards the other two Servants.

-Gilles. Which do you think is the real one? Me or her? - Alter asked reluctantly, in doubt which one was really the real one, and which one should continue to exist and which one should be eliminated.

-Of course it's you. Are you listening, Jeanne? You were burned at the stake. Betrayed, by everyone! Charles VII left you to die because he didn't want to pay the ransom! No one stood up to fight bravely for your return! And what was the cause of all this? It was God! It was our God mocking us! - Gilles shouted every word, angry with all those who betrayed Jeanne and cursing God himself for that. - So we deny God. Isn't it, Jeanne?

Jeanne heard that speech and smiled a cruel smile, her motivations came back in full load and her anger also burned with more intensity: -Yes. Yes, you are right, Gilles. I have nothing else. My soldiers are gone and my admirers have fled. The king betrayed me and the bishop burned me in the name of God. I was wrong.- His smile disappeared to return a face of pure hatred, disgust and disgust from those who once tried to sacrifice themselves to protect them -No, everything was wrong. Not just what I believed. The very country that allowed me to exist was wrong. That mistake must be corrected. Jeanne d 'Arca was a mistake. So let's do what they decided, and do everything so that it never happened. My country's salvation was itself a fatal mistake. .

-Jeanne.Please don't put yourself under such stress.This is a divine punishment. Nothing else. His revenge is just. What you saved, you can destroy. Isn't that all? - asked Caster worried about his Master.

-You're right, Gilles. What you say is extreme, but it gives me strength.- Avenger commented feeling better, she alternated her eyes between Berserker and Assassin -Come on, Berserker, Assassin ... This is getting complicated. Can I use your real names? Lancelot, Knight of the Lake, and Executioner, Charles-Henri Sanson. Mount your Wyverns.I must lead you.

-Urrrrrr.- Lancelot grunted in agreement with Jeanne's request.

-Of course, Master.- Sanson revered her when he agreed to follow her orders -Only I am able to take the Queen's head.

**...**

Another day had risen and the sun was already illuminating all that land, the fort near the city of Lyon, with houses already being almost completely destroyed, by large monsters or charred by flames of the winged beings known as Wyverns, was being illuminated by the light. Maria had been sent into the fort in order to collect information, since Jeanne could not enter because of the fame that her other -I- gave her, and is now talking to a citizen.

-And that's what happened ...- The man finished his story, explaining the smallest about how those houses had been destroyed by hordes of those dead or winged creatures sent by Jeanne Alter.

-I understand, I understand! Understood. How interesting. How interesting! Thank you, good lord. Goodbye, until we meet again! - Maria thanked him by shaking his hand gently and giving him a warm smile.

-Y-Yes, ma'am! By the way, you seem to be of noble birth. What's your name? -The citizen asked, curious about the young woman's identity.

-My name is Maria Antonieta! Hehe, it might be worth remembering. Keep broadcasting for 360 years or more, and someone might be surprised, hehe.- Rider said laughing excitedly in the last part, starting to run towards the exit of the strong and waving goodbye. She went on for a while, to a place farther away where the other four were - Guys! I have information!

-Sorry, Maria.I am going to cause panic if I go inside the fort ...- Jeanne apologized with a bow grateful for the help of her friend.

-Don't worry, Jeanne. We are both servants, you know. Now, I have great information. The city that Santa Marta spoke to us about, Lyon. To put it simply, Lyon was recently destroyed. Your refugees have settled here.- he explained.

-The nuance -used to be- interests me. So it's exactly how I thought? - Jeanne asked concerned for the citizens.

-Yes.- Rider reluctantly answered her friend's question, unhappy because she had such bad news -The city is full of monsters that seem to have emerged from the depths of Hell. But I think what came before that is the important part .They said Lyon had a protector.

-A protector? - Mash asked, knowing it was probably the “Dragon Slayer” they were looking for.

-A knight with a large sword, who defeated Wyverns and skeletons.- Maria gave a short description of this protector.

-I understand. Perhaps this is the Servant Martha spoke of earlier. - Jeanne also theorized as Mash.

-Yes. But not long ago, some scary people came. Servants of God, probably. He was impressed by their number and is now gone. And so Lyon was destroyed ...- Maria finished, telling all the information given by that man she will meet inside the city.

-I hope he is alive ...- Mash worried about the number of Servant adversaries that he had as enemies -No, we will believe the words of Santa Marta.- He resumed his confidence before.

-Oh, right. Carlos VII visited the village and General Gilles de Rais commanded the defeated soldiers, I was told.- Antonieta remembered this information.

-Gilles! - Jeanne exclaimed in surprise.

-He is trying to attack Lyon and retake the city.- Maria warned about the combat that the man was waging.

-I'm sure it would be ... hard to find him.- Shielder said worried, both for the fight and for the fact that maybe it would be difficult for Jeanne to find her old ally at a time when her other -I- was causing destruction.

-Why is that? Gilles de Rais is an admirer of Jeanne, right? If Jeanne asks, he certainly won't help?- Antonieta asked confused.

-That's exactly why. He knows that I became the Dragon Witch. He wouldn't accept me like that.- Jeanne was crestfallen.

-I understand. I'm not sure if that's right. But I understand that you don't want to see him! After all, you're a girl.- Maria used an argument involving romance in the conversation, which makes Amadeus look tired. , I agree that we shouldn't see him. After all, we're in a hurry. I don't think normal soldiers can handle all those monsters in Lyon, anyway ...

-You are right. We will defeat them on our own,- Jeanne replied.

-We can do it. Jeanne, Raikou and Mash have recovered enough, they can help to defeat these dead and these Wyverns.- Izuku agreed excitedly.

-You're right. This is nothing.- Jeanne agreed with her excitement and confidence, returning in great charge.

-Yes, that's what it means to be a man! Here's your reward!- Maria said, placing a kiss on the left cheek of the greenish one, with the boy blushing violently in an intense red that could be mistaken for a pepper.

-What?! - Raikou and Mash screamed in surprise with that sudden kiss, while Amadeus scratched his eyes up to the tip of his nose.

-So? Was it good? -Rider asked curiously.

Izuku covered his face with his hands, with his face being so red and even leaving smoke coming out of it, while he replied: -O-O-Thank you ...- He managed to speak through all that shame. Maria smiled a victorious smile, unaware that Mash and Jeanne were trying to hold Raikou who was trying to pull his gun to cut the smaller one.

-She finally went and did it, huh? - Amadeus asked, as if he had already expected that and just being surprised by the time it took her to kiss him -Sorry, just ignore it.- He tried to tell the young man that he was still flushed and also for Raikou who was being controlled by the other two Servants - Maria has a bad habit of kissing everything. This caused chaos in the palace. In fact, there were factions made up of people she kissed and people she didn't. No playwright would play a story about a court that almost destroyed itself before the revolution, Mr. Midoriya.

-Huh? Don't you kiss? - Maria asked surprised by that statement, since it was so common for her -Maybe like when your heart feels like someone is squeezing ... You do that too, right Jeanne? -

-I do not! Not me! - Jeanne shook negatively and blushing with shame at those malicious thoughts posed because of what Maria had done -Only with someone I was going to marry.

-Ok, ok.- Maria said with a small smile.

**...**

After walking for about two hours from the fort, they managed to reach the gates of the old city that was destroyed. The group will enter the city through a quieter location, with no one else on the ruined streets with several pieces of houses lying on the street floor. Jeanne looked at everything around her with sadness growing in her heart. Izuku looked at his partner, trying to understand what she should be feeling, knowing that she sacrificed herself for all those people and the fact that that destruction is being caused by her other “me”.

-All right, Jeanne? - Izuku asked worried about Ruler's psychological.

-The idea of seeing a city in ruins again is heartbreaking ...- Ruler spoke looking at the destroyed houses, knowing that so many lives were lost by the flames of the hate of his other “me” -There is no one here.

-Doctor, any sign of life? - Mash asked reluctantly, no answer came because of the interference in that location -I'm sorry.The reception is not very good here.Let's split up and look for that “Dragon Slayer” that Martha mentioned.- Mash suggested to the group, seeking to increase the radius of search for the Servant in question.

-Right. Let's see which one of us finds that person first. Amateus and I will be on the west side. -Maria suggested, with her partner nodding in agreement.

-Then Mash and I will go east.- Jeanne asked, leaving only Raikou and Izuku.

-I and Mina ... mom we are going to head north, any signs of danger tell us immediately if you can't deal with it.- Izuku gave one last warning.

The three pairs split up, each beginning to search the surroundings of each path they followed.

**-3-**

Raikou followed his Master by his side, sometimes trying to hold his hand to walk together. The Midoriya would occasionally enter one of the houses and find charred bodies, while others were torn apart by weapons, with the greenish trying to hold back the disgust he felt at the sight of the deaths of those ordinary citizens.

-Master.- Raikou called to him with some reluctance of what he would ask -I would like to know something about you, if you will allow me.

-A-Ah, c-c-sure. Feel free.- Izuku allowed.

-Why did you say -I understand the feeling of wanting to be stronger, so I couldn't be a hypocrite-? When Jeanne defeated Santa Marta, after you donated Mana to her through her blood.- Minamoto was curious about that sentence of hers, she only knew that he did not have a mother in his childhood, so his motivation to be a mother for him it increased, and I only knew that until now. Talking about it made her curious about who he really is, since they weren't alone long enough to have a normal conversation.

-Well ... this is a little too personal to share, even with you, mom.- Izuku answered sincerely, not wanting to open up more than that about his past. Keeping a cool expression at that moment.

-I see ...- Raikou accepted sadly, almost wanting to beg him to talk about himself, but decided to respect his Master's wish.

**-2-**

Mash and Jeanne continued to pass calmly through the destroyed streets, with Jeanne feeling increasingly uncomfortable by all those deaths. The rose looked at one of the ruins, seeing a teddy bear with blood and ashes on top of it: -Please, God, may they be at peace, especially from so much suffering.- She pleaded turning her face to imagine how she must it was the pain of that child's death, and how many suffered the same thing.

-Peace ...- A cold male voice filled the silence imposed on that place after Mash was silent in respect for those dead, both girls positioned themselves to fight if they were an enemy. A man who hides his cursed and grotesque face with a mask modeled after a skull, appeared in front of both of them at the end of that road. His face seemed to have been transformed into something grotesque, and the two arms have also become something that belongs to those of a grotesque monster. As soon as he has completely removed his black gloves, claws that are even sharper and more dangerous than large knives are stretched out and both grotesque hands are exposed in the open - Do they wish for peace? That is a foolish thing to say. peace in their souls. Certainly there are none residing in us, Servants.

-It's a Servant! - Mash warned with his shield ready in case there was a fight.

-Who are you?- Jeanne pointed her spear at the man.

-People call me The Phantom of the Opera. By order of the -Dragon Witch-, this city is under my absolute control.- The Assassin presented himself in a cut manner and making a quick bow, with a mocking smile on his face - Now, now, now. This is the middle of Hell, where the dead live. What are you going to do? -Asked the two, then showing their claws in both hands.

-We will finish you, Assassin,- Mash assured.

Shielder pushed itself against its enemy, but the Phantom deflected when jumping over the attack of the rosy. Mash stopped and quickly turned his shield to defend a cut that the Servant will try to make in his face. She then raised her weapon, trying to hit the tip of her shield on each of the man, but she grazed it when she tried it, receiving a weak kick that sent her back a little.

Jeanne went on to try to hit a cut with her spear, only her enemy was faster and dodged the tip of her weapon that cut a little bit of her clothes, also managing to avoid a cut of the left hand blades, but creating a small cut on your cheek by the central nail. Ruler bent down to dodge another cut and lost a few strands of golden hair, spinning the floor to try to hit the legs of the Assassin who jumped to dodge that hit, but Mash's shield, being used as a ram by the short-haired rosy , hit him and makes him move away until he fell to the ground with a slight injury.

The Phantom of the Opera got up from the floor with a small thread of blood falling from his mouth, he then gets up to face them again: -Right, right, right. You are stronger than you said, especially you, Jeanne D’Arca, had told me you were weakened. I do not intend to lose so easily, so ...- He moved away from the two a little more, stopping a little further away from them, and that makes the Servants doubt what he would do. The landscape seemed to change and to darken, with a purple light illuminating the place around, so a kind of piano pipes appeared in front of the man and keyboards appeared in front of him - **_Certainly my love song must resonate even through hell. Christine Christine!_**

Several lines of lightning went in the direction of the two, destroying whatever was in the way, Mash got in front of Ruler and stuck his gun on the floor as it said: -Lord Chaldeas! - A blue protective barrier is formed in front of the two, defending them without any major problems and undoing the power of your opponent. Ruler used her friend to jump as high as possible, staying above the area of the rays that could continue to be launched by that Noble Phantom, and then landed a little closer to the enemy, trying to run in a way that confuses him and doesn't he could think of a good counter-attack plan, until she got close enough to stick the tip of her weapon in the man's heart.

Mash deactivated her barrier when ceasing the attacks sent by the Assassin, she then saw Jeanne withdrawing her weapon from her opponent's heart, she then ran towards both of them to try to find out what was going on, mainly in case she needed to fight. The man kneels in front of Ruler's feet: -Ugh! Even so, my mission was accomplished. Although I will never be rewarded, never. This is where my music ends, but the real hell begins now. Rejoice, oh Holy Maiden! Your wickedness has grown even more than you think.- She said looking happily at the sky and seeming to be trying to talk to her Master even at that distance. He then spits out some blood and ends up lying on the floor lying as the blood falls from his mouth and the hole in his chest.

-Be quiet. It must be difficult even to speak now.- Jeanne worried, even though he was her enemy who was likely to kill many innocents in that place.

-Don't care so much about him, you must stay cool in these moments.- Amadeus warned Ruler as he appeared next to Marie from a nearby alley.

-Maria, Amadeus, what ...?- Mash thought to ask, but was interrupted by a man's finger being placed in his mouth.

-As soon as we felt a presence and saw the sky darken a little, we already knew that it could be someone's fight against a Servant. We came as fast as we could.- Maria explained about how they got there so quickly -She is right, try to keep your final words.

-These are not words. This is a song. To mourn your future and to mourn it. Forget Dragon Slayer ... Run to the ends of the earth. If luck is on your side - maybe you have a chance to escape. Here it comes. The dragon is here. The devil is here. An evil dragon unlike any of you have seen it before. - The Phantom of the Opera said his last words with a cruel smile and almost laughing at it, disappearing into a golden light at the end.

One more enemy was defeated at that moment, the numbers of enemies decreased and the chances of victory seemed to become closer.

-A Dragon ... Evil? - Mash asked the question that hung in the head of the four.

-Finally, I was able to talk to you! - _Mash's communicator returned to work, Romani's hologram reappeared_ -Personal, I recommend that we evacuate! .It is approaching with incredible speed! - _He warned in a panic with the energy measurements he had with such a creature._

-Besides a servant! Can such a life form still exist in this world?- Mash asked in surprise at that warning.

-Of course you can! The world is a big place! Um, sorry. Save the conversation for later! I'm also detecting 3 Servants coming here.- _Romani finished his warnings with that._

-It must be them. That's a big problem.- Rider referred to Jeanne and the two vampire Servants who fought them in that city before.

-The orchestra is ready. Let's get out of here. I know we just wasted our effort, but that's life. - Amadeus said turning to go towards the nearest exit to the city.

-Wait! We have to warn the Master.- Mash spoke worriedly.

-Don't worry, we have both communicators on. He's listening to our conversation so far. - _Romani warning._

-Hello, I'm glad you are well.- _The voice of the greenish is heard through the doctor's hologram_ -We are about to evacuate from here, we needed to at least talk to you.

-But ... Wait, please. If the reading is really beyond a Servant, then we need the “Dragon Slayer” more than ever. That person must be in this city, right? We can at least look for that Servant.- Mash asked for both Romani and Izuku.

-No, no, no. No time, no time! - _The orange shouted desperately, trying to get them out._

-But if we abandon this Servant now, we may never get another chance! - Jeanne agreed with the rosy -Master, we give your orders.- She then asked, trying to make him make the final decision of what they should do at that moment. For a brief moment there was a silence in that place, before Midoriya's voice destroyed it with his orders.

-We will continue. Romani, give the coordinates, please. - _The greenish asked._

Everyone, with the exception of the scientist, was extremely excited that their Master allowed them to continue in combat. Maria turned to the tallest one: -Amadus, let's get ready for the battle ... Will you fight me?

-Didn't you just give me orders to fight? You just need to be proud and smile as always.- Amadeus admitted his brief defeat, which surprised the youngest with his saying to her. -Don't worry about me. If things get bad.- , I will run away alone!

-Yes. This is the Amadeus I know. - The little girl sighed with relief, already thinking that he could be an imposter.

-Doctor! Are you detecting any other Servants in town? -Mash asked the doctor.

-Looking for now.Wait a moment! - _Romani started to check the entire control table, trying to identify the area where the “Dragon Slayer” could be_ -Right. There is a faint reading of the castle in front of you, the one in the center!

**...**

Before entering the building, the two groups met in front of the doors of that castle, since Raikou had also felt that energy released by the Noble Phantom and had run alongside his Master to help his allies in battle, it turned out that they didn't even need in the fight. The six enter the place, watching the return in search of this “Dragon Slayer”, with their weapons in hand in case they need to fight again at that moment.

Until they found a tall man with silver gray hair. His body was encased in radiant silver plate armor. He carries his Big Ghost Sword, Balmung, on his back. His exposed skin was dyed brown with the blood of a dragon. This skin was made up of dragon scales that would not be hurt by any blade or spell ... All except for a single part in the middle of his back. His tall stature, slender body and tanned skin are proof that he was soaked in the blood of a dragon. Being seriously injured and spilling some blood on the floor of that place.

-There you are! - Mash said relieved to have found him.

-What a terrible wound!- Jeanne exclaimed, surprised and frightened by that unpleasant sight.

-Ugh! - The man groaned in pain and opened his eyes to face the group that will enter the castle where he rested -One after another.- Said angrily, he got up quickly to try to cut off Mash's head with your sword. Only Raikou moved quickly to defend his ally, slamming his blade against the man's.

-Please wait! We are on your side! - Jeanne tried to stop him, getting his attention and a doubtful look on his face -At least, we have no intention of harming you! - She ended up trying to convince him to lower his gun.

-Anyway, please hurry! A dragon is approaching! Several Servants are with him, too. We are at a great disadvantage here.- Mash tried to warn the man, concerned about the damage the beast would do to them.

-A dragon, huh ...- The man looked at the group, alternating in each of the six, trying to know whether or not to trust them. He then keeps his sword. -I see. That's why I was summoned and then attacked.- He tried to get up, but was struggling with the injury.

Mash followed the man, supporting him with his shoulder and saying: -We will help you, let's get out of here!

-I'm sorry, I owe you one! - He replied amiably, thinking of redeeming himself with the rosy afterwards.

\- Hurry, Izuku! Even we can feel it coming! -Maria warned the Master present, with the energy of the three Servants and the Dragon getting closer and closer.

They left the castle, but only ... Too late. The great beast, taking Jeanne and his two other Servants with him, appeared, landing about ten houses away from the group. Their thudding sounded like great gales, destroying roofs and windows along the path of destruction, their air, even just breathing, was hot enough to burn a city.

-It's in plain sight now! That's ... No, it can't be!- _Romani was startled by the size of the creature and the grandeur he displayed with his image._

-Wyverns can't compare to that. He's a real dragon!- Mash shouted, worried about that beast.

-I was wondering what you had found, but it's just another dying Servant.- Jeanne's Alter version scoffed at the appearance that the “Dragon Slayer” was in, seeing the wound he carried on his body-Very well, you can die all together! -The big beast then opened its mouth and seemed to start carrying the flames in its throat.

-He is attacking! - Maria warned them with desperation in her voice, tried to run to stand in front of them, but was seized and began to be dragged against her will by Amadeus behind the five that would be used as their shields.

-No, come back, Maria! Your Noble Phantom is useless here! -Amadeus warned.

-I'll do it! - Mash shouted, placing the “Dragon Slayer” on the ground lying down and quickly stuck his shield in the street in front of his companions and getting ready to use his Noble Phantom with what he had of strength.

-Mash, let's do this together! - Jeanne said standing next to her friend.

-Don't be ridiculous! Come back! - Izuku tried to go and pull them, but Raikou pulled him and put him under him to try to defend him with his own body from that attack.

-Increase them ... Fafnir! - Avenger ordered.

- ** _Here is the work of our Lord! My flag, defend our brothers! Luminosité Eternelle! / Lord Chaldeas!_** \- The two Servants screamed at the same time.

The bluish barrier joined with the divine glow at the same time, forming a shield that covers all seven at the same time. A blast of flame was launched. The flames were cut in several parts by the shield created by both, being thrown in multiple directions throughout the city. A black smokescreen covered the entire city and rose to the sky, with flames devouring the wood and melting to stone. All the houses, even the stone ones, were being burned and melted because of the heat of those flames and causing a wave of destruction. With the end, half of the city had been completely destroyed and flames took over the rest of the houses.

-Wow! What an immense amount of energy! - _Romani's voice is heard as the smoke dissipated_ -Are you okay !? Can you hear me? - _He started to scream worried_ -... D-tell me something ! He shouted, completely desperate.

-We're fine, as far as possible.- Izuku said getting up, that Dragon's power was defended by that combination of powers, but even with those two Noble Ghosts, they were thrown a little away from that castle because of the strength of the explosion caused by the flames, which just didn’t kill them because those shields absorb most of the damage.

Raikou got up from the floor, injured in the back for absorbing the damage that should have been for Midoriya, but she was still strong enough to fight, since she was a Berserker, the class with great resistance and power. Maria and Amadeus rose from the ashes of a house, being only dirty, with minor injuries. Mash and Jeanne were still on their feet, supporting themselves with their weapons and panting with fatigue.

-Ugh! Just as I thought, this is ...- Ruler spoke with his tiredness weighing.

-I can't take it anymore, it's no use!- Mash said, kneeling on the floor with almost total Mana wear.

-No, it looks like you did it. Thanks to you, my power has been restored a little.- The man spoke up, seeming to be more regenerated and his blood no longer fell from where the wound was already healed.

-Huh? - Ruler was surprised.

-It's been a while since Evil Dragon, Fafnir.- The “Dragon Slayer” walked towards the beast, passing by both women who saved the life of Chaldeas's group, carrying his sword as if it were nothing and looking stronger - If you are resurrected, I will send you back to your sleep ...

The great beast noticed who he was, beginning to tremble, as if he were seeing his greatest fear had come true, the only person who had ever defeated him, and that was noticed by Alter, being surprised that he was shaking: -Fafnir is shaking. ..That Servant, will it be ...?

-Listen to me, the One Who Governs Blue Sky! My name is Siegfried! The one who once defeated you! - Siegfried, the warrior of the Saber class, has finally revealed himself to everyone. Then he raised his sword and began to concentrate his Mana on his blade - ** _O Sword, let yourself be filled ... The Evil Dragon will fall. All will be separated into light and shadow. The world will now arrive at sunset. Collapse - Balmung!_** \- He lowered the blade and released an arc of twilight-colored energy with a stroke of the blade, following against the huge creature. Another trail of destruction hits the creature with everything and hits Alter and the other Servants, with more houses being destroyed.

Fafnir got up again, bloody and seriously injured, next to Jeanne who was also very injured, having to do only one thing in that situation to do: -Damn it! Fafnir, go up now! -Jeanne ordered hastily. The Dragon hit the wings, spilling blood from several new wounds, and quickly fled that area.

-Sorry, this is the best I can do. Let's get out of here, before they come back ...- Siegfried asked the group, showing that he spent more energy than he expected in that battle.

-People, let's back off while we can! - Jeanne shouted to her friends.

Everyone starts running out of the city, Siegfried joining the group during the escape. Raikou and Saber stayed behind to defend the rear if they were attacked, Jeanne and Mash went ahead to fight any enemy that tried to appear on the way, while Izuku ran alongside Maria and Amadeus who stood beside the greenish one to protect them. it.

The city, previously damaged by the attack by Wyverns, Skeletons and Undead led by Servant Assassin, Phantom of the Opera, was now destroyed. Charred houses and streets destroyed by flames and the Noble Phantom of Knowledge.

**...**

The great Fafnir was lying on the ground, injured and trying to recover the energies he will lose due to the attack of the one who will already defeat him and once again almost did that day, spilling his blood on the ground and breathing with a little difficulty.

Jeanne clenched her fist with hatred burning in her eyes, she turned to the other two Servants: -It's dangerous. Considering what's to come, I can't exhaust Fafnir. If they use that sword again, it can be a problem. Berserker, Saber. This “Dragon Slayer” is the prize. Focus on catching it. Berserker Assassin will join us soon. This time, finish them off forever. - Alter ordered.

Both Servants nodded at their Master's request, and withdrew to go towards their enemies. The target was already set and they already knew it was time to put an end to the lives of those who stand in the way of their Master, being an unforgivable sin.

**...**

Chaldeas' group was running towards Thiers, the next for theirs to get help in the battle, with them stopping after some time of running. Raikou had started carrying Midoriya on the way, as he was not as fast as a Servant, so they were able to get around faster and arrived almost halfway.

They stopped for a while to rest and manage to recover the energy spent in that fight from earlier, especially Mash, Jeanne and Siegfried who had spent the energy in using their Noble Phantom to save themselves and save others. Now they were catching their breath.

-I'm not detecting the ultra-size life form anymore. But the enemies are still on our trail, quick!- _Romani pleaded with the group._

-Senpai, let's try to get some horses.- Mash said looking around, trying to find any house or place where there might be a horse. A little far away he saw smoke, with shadows in the sky sometimes descending and entering that smoke screen.

-Sorry, this is a mono-place! - Maria apologized.

-I'm used to traveling, but this is a debut for me! We're just backing up, right?- Amadeus asked, breathing hard as they ran and the energy spent to get there.

A little far away he saw smoke, with shadows in the sky sometimes descending and entering that smoke screen. Raikou narrowed his eyes to try to focus his vision better: -It looks like it's a horde of Wyverns, they are attacking a group of French knights.- Minamoto warned the group, Jeanne went to her and looked in the same direction.

A group of Wyverns, colored red and emerald green, attacked some guards who tried to defend themselves with their spears and swords. Ruler was ready to run to them to save them, but was stopped. The Servants noticed the rapid approach of something, so they moved away from the center of the road that explodes with the impact of something that had come from the sky. Amadeus, Maria and Izuku fell on one side of the road and Jeanne, Raikou and Mash were on the other, in the direction where the winged beasts attacked part of the French garrison.

-Urrrrr! - A great roar is heard by all around, the smoke of the impact dissipating, coming from Lancelot, Servant of the Berserker class, who was accompanied by the other Servant of the Assassin class.

-Damn you,- Amadeus exclaimed angrily, recognizing the man who accompanied Lancelot.

-My, what a coincidence. I never forgot your face, you lazy craftsman.- Maria scoffed at the face of the white-haired man.

-Is good to hear that. I also never forgot yours. Your face and your pale white neck. At the same time, I feel this is fate. That you and I share a special connection. Don't you? The fate of an executioner killing the same person twice, I feel that only we share that kind of connection. - Assassin scoffed with a sadistic smile, he being the executor of Marie Antoinette in the past.

-Not only in life, but even now are you looking forward to executing Maria? Charles-Henri Sanson. Are you really crazy?- Amadeus asked reluctantly, knowing that it would be difficult for them to win that fight.

Charles Henri Sanson has white hair and blue eyes in relation to the clothes he wears; He usually wears a black overcoat with a white finish on the sleeves and other parts of the jacket, in addition to wearing a small red tie.

-As a human, it hurts me to discuss our relationship with an inferior life like you.- Sanson sneered at Amadeus' face, annoying him with that mean comment about him -Amadus, you claimed all lives, all humans, are unclean. Not me. Humans are sacred and precious things. That is why we executioners respect life. We are incompatible, you and I. Garbage that couldn’t even love humans, trash that couldn’t understand it, has no right to be beside her.- He shouted angrily at Mozart.

-Arrrrrrrrrrr! - The Berserker couldn't help but hit Mash's shield with a punch that makes her walk away.

-Ugh! What an attack! Master, please stay behind! This Berserker ... He's much scarier than any Servant we've faced so far!- Mash warned everyone on the scene.

Lancelot then summoned his sword, Arondight, which startled the group by the appearance and power that the weapon exuded at that time. The uncontrolled man jumped to try to cut Mash, almost hitting her, but was stopped by the impact of his weapon with Raikou's which then kicked him a little away. Both Berserkers now emanated a dark rock aura, with their expressions looking more out of control by the moment.

-Don't meddle, this is mine.- Minamoto asked, gritting his teeth in anger in his voice.

She disappeared in front of the knight and reappeared to land a kick in the face, sending him away from there so they could have a fight without worrying about hitting their allies and especially their Master. Minamoto jumped towards his enemy.

Lancelot got up and howled angrily, his poor sanity being increasingly lost by the Mad Improvement emanating from his body, then he slammed his sword on the ground as if he were destroying everything to discount his fury at something. Upon seeing Berserker, he jumped and tried to hit another cut, but she defended herself with her katana, with the impact of the weapons a heavy draft hits the ground and creates cracks.

They separate and then hit their weapons again, a great exchange of blows and blades began and the wind caused began to destroy things around by the great power that both Berserkers demonstrated, surprising even the Servants who were far away , for the monstrosity that was that combat. Each of the Berserker class has Crazy Improvement, each having equal effects in increasing their strengths, but different in the Servants who receive it, changing their personalities and their sanity. Lancelot's C-rated Mad Improvement increases all of his abilities except for his luck and mana, but makes him unable to speak or think clearly. In Raikou, he raises basic parameters in exchange for impeding mental abilities. In some cases, it can also block personal skills. She does not lose her reason and remains her original intellectual self.

The fighting of those two was frightening, but the others also had their own problems. Sanson deposits a stroke of his sword on Mash's shield, making the short-haired one move away with the power that that blade had even in an apparently ordinary blow, he then hits a right kick that makes it move away a little more . Jeanne appeared and tried to strike a blow with her spear, but in vain because he easily dodged and managed to hit the blonde with a cut when she let her guard down.

Siegfried jumped to try to penetrate his opponent with his blade, having thrust himself with everything he had, and managing to hit the left side, close to the ribs, and creates a cut that comes out of blood. But did not expect what your opponent. Sanson then sandwiched Saber's sword between his arm and his body, trapping it there, managing to open the Dragon Slayer's guard and could almost hit a cut with his blade, but Siegfried deflected and gained a cut in his armor near his neck. Receiving a kick, the bigger one is pushed away without his sword being thrown on the ground.

Amadeus threw a light, from his wand, at Sanson and almost hit the pale man, who had deflected the shot at the cost of a few strands of his hair. He then fired several more shots, almost hitting him, but the white-haired man easily dodged everything and approached as he dodged every blow that hit him. After getting close enough, Assassin then landed a cut that hit Mozart's chest.

Sanson managed to hit one of his opponents in the chest, drawing a good amount of blood from that part, and tried to hit him again, but he was surprised by the green-haired boy who pushed the tall man out of the way of that other cut. He didn't have much time to think about that young man's sudden action, as he was hit hard in the back by Mash's shield that pushed him a little further, feeling a little pain in his back. The Assassin composed himself after the blow to his courts. In an attempt to cut the head of the rosy, with a twist of his sword, but failed to hit it.

Mash bent down to dodge the cut of Sanson's sword, feeling the wind that the blade created when it passed over his head. She stood up and raised her shield to try to hit it like a hammer. The blow was carried out in vain, since the one with hair dodged that blow and moved away from the group. Jeanne got up after the cuts on her back, Amadeus was sitting with blood falling from the wound on that blade, Mash and Maria were the only Servants standing to face that Alter Servant.

The combat is interrupted by the fall of Wyvern, full of wounds and arrows, right between Sanson and his targets, Maria then looked at the place of combat between the French garrison and saw that they seemed to be surrounded by several of these creatures: -Look at the sky! See how many Wyverns are flying! - Warned them of the amount of monsters that were in the sky and attacking those innocent soldiers.

-Ugh! I'm going to help the French army! You three, please take care of this Servant! - Ruler asked before running to try to save those soldiers with extreme problems in the fight.

-My execution sword is pure. It is not for people like you who do not submit to death, but ... Thinking about it, this whole nation is a place of execution. Now, I'm going to remove your head with a blow! - Sanson shouted jumping towards the blonde trying to cut off her head.

-Arrrrrrrrrrrrr! A roar is heard. The armored Berserker flew at Sanson, hitting him, causing them both to fall to the ground. The fight against Minamoto was being fierce, the woman showed to be even stronger than that knight who once belonged to the round table: -Arrrrrrrrrr! - Lancelot once more roared and jumped to fight Raikou again.

-Drugs.- Sanson complained when he got up, dusty and hurt by the impact, then looked in the direction of the fight between both Servers of the Berserker class -What's with that servant? I mean, he's indestructible! Whatever.- He prepared his weapon and turned towards the other five Servants -Very well, let's go back where we left off.

While Sanson and Lancelot fought the other Servants of Chaldeas, Jeanne, running at full speed and ignoring her fatigue, went towards the soldiers who were attacked by the Wyverns. A red Wyvern lands and drops a soldier from his horse, whose head was cut off by one of the claws, the creature headed towards the man. The soldier shed some tears and was already prepared to die at that moment, not even moving because he was paralyzed by fear and the feeling of having no hope in his eyes, when Jeanne appeared to save him, driving his spear into the head of the beast that it goes through your skull and brain until it hits the ground.

-Run! - Jeanne asked the soldier, removing the spear and hitting another who was going in his direction.

-What? - The soldier, previously paralyzed by fear, asked the woman, still on the floor and now being totally surprised to know who she was.

-Don't worry, just run now! - Ruler shouted, cutting the throat of another beast, his strength was recovered thanks to Izuku and allowed her to return to the point of being able to defeat this species of monster easily. She saw the soldier she had saved in the same corner, her eyes wide with surprise -Do you want to die?

-N-Don't run! The Dragon Witch is over there!- A commander shouted at the soldiers already free from the fight against the beasts, they looked in the direction of the blonde -Drop it! Lose your hometown!- The man ordered running towards the woman, drawing his sword once more and ready to sacrifice his life to kill that woman.

But the act of the soldier surprised and scared Jeanne, the woman did not want to fight with those she was trying to save, she defended the sword stroke and pushed the man and turned to hit the head of another beast who tried to attack behind her . When deflecting to defend his rear, an arrow, shot by one of the French archers, hits his right shoulder.

-Wyvern. Start by eating the soldiers! -A female voice, familiar to Ruler, ordered.

A red Wyvern flew towards the archer, with the intention of devouring it entirely, only that Jeanne jumped, pushing the soldier, and getting her spear at the top of the mouth and crosses to impale the beast's head. The archer got up and ran to another three soldiers, the trio talked:

-Hey, aren't you the Dragon Witch? Why is she fighting dragons?-

-Don't ask me, but that's perfect. Let them both fall.

-They burned my homeland.I hope you both die!

-The people you are protecting are saying all sorts of things about you, my saint.- The female voice spoke again, in a way that mocked the altruism Jeanne showed in wanting to save those who wanted her to die. The woman revealed herself as Carmilla, the Assassin-class vampire, who squandered a cruel, sadistic smile, especially when she saw Ruler’s condition - Even though the only reason they can watch this safely is because you’re dealing with the Wyverns.

-Please leave me alone,- Jeanne shouted angrily.

-Heh, how stubborn. If you're worried about your lack of workmanship, then please, why don't you ask the French army? Oh, forgive me. You're the -Dragon Witch- now, aren't you? A saint cruelly burned to death and then resurrected by revenge.- Carmilla scoffed, then laughed at the fact that she, the saint who is trying to protect French soldiers and her people with her life, is being called a monster and being abandoned by those they tried to save -A beautiful tale ephemeral and ultimately ridiculous. And look, you're still fighting. -Why, this time, they see you as the enemy! Can you tell me, Jeanne d'Arca? How do you feel now? Do you want to die? Or do you want to kill? Do you want to drive that flag into the hearts of those soldiers like a stake?- - Asked showing total contempt that she is still trying to fight, taking down two other Wyverns.

-Normally, I would be in danger.I would fall into despair.- Jeanne admitted to the vampire, whose smile widened, but she broke into a confident smile -But, unfortunately, I am optimistic.Your hatred for me gives them strength to get up. it's good.

-Are you healthy?- Assassin asked, surprised by that.

-Good question. People questioned my sanity when I decided to bring salvation to France.- Jeanne replied with a playful smile.

-Yes. Whether on the light or the dark side, it just means we're both crazy! Wyvern! -Carmilla ordered the last group attack of the last remaining Wyverns, the beasts focusing on attacking the woman all at once.

Jeanne tightened her spear tighter, aiming at the winged beings, accepting that fight against those monsters. Having accepted that she might die, the blonde decided that if her death were inevitable, she would at least take as many of those monsters as possible.

-Artillery, FIRE!- A male voice shouted, several shots were directed at the beasts that were now being torn apart.

-Huh? - Jeanne was surprised by that, looking in the direction where the voice came from. She opened her eyes wide when she recognized who had ordered that attack -Gilles!

This Gilles was different, belonging to the Saber class. His eyes are completely black and his black hair still shows no signs of aging. It is long enough to justify being tied in a small bun at its end, with large portions falling on either side of your face. Simple and serious.

As a knight and servant, he wears the white silver armor he carried during the Hundred Years' War, as is evident from his appearance at the Singularity of Orleans. It appears to be bluish-green in some spots. In addition, it has a piece of cloth attached to the groin of the set. He appears to wear black and white underwear under the armor. Finally, the armor is adorned with crosses on the chest, on the sides of the legs and the unique jamb on the right side.

-Prioritize all the dragons around! Shoot all the cannons!- Gilles ordered his men, a second attack being made on creatures that were easily destroyed by blows.

-Damn it! Heh - I expected nothing less from a Ruler.- Even with her stolen power, her physical strength ...- Carmilla cursed that group, enraged by the strength of Jeanne and how her army was being destroyed-Retreat! Lancelot! Sanson! -She ordered.

Sanson, slightly injured, with a sword cut on his right shoulder, turned and ran until he reached the vampire's side. Lancelot was already badly wounded and looked like he was about to lose that fight against Raikou, the woman having disabled her Mad Enhancement to save more of her energy and not have to use so much of her son's, and seemed to gasp with great tiredness. The Berserker runs towards the two Assassins, following the order given to him by the pale-skinned woman.

-Wait!- Jeanne shouted at Lancelot, trying to stop them from running away when she had the chance to beat them and get rid of three Servants at that moment.

After turning around, the man, under that armor, was surprised when he looked at the blonde with that serious look of his. If it wasn't a lie, just maybe, that could be: -A ... A - Urrrrrrr !! - He roared, trying to speak the name that was stuck in his throat. No more moving and just staring at the blonde.

-It seems that Jeanne d'Arca touched the strings of your heart. And now, Carmilla? Will he hear the reason?- Sanson asked worriedly, knowing that a Berserker Servant are the most difficult to deal with when they lose their reason.

-Let's retreat! We have no obligation to become a black knight who has lost his head. Lancelot! Get as much time as possible. Until the moment your life ends! - Carmilla ordered and started to leave, followed by Sanson, abandoning the knight to fight alone.

-Arrrrrrrrrrr! - The knight roared again, his savagery once again taking over his body. The Berserker ran and kicked the blonde and threw her towards Mash, who grabbed her with maximum strength.

-T-We have to stop him! Master, it's a once-in-a-lifetime chance! Break the chivalry code, but we have to bring Lancelot down!- Mash asked, knowing the injustice it is for a knight to face more than one Servant at the same time .

-Defeat him! - Izuku gave his order as Master.

Lancelot jumped again, ready for another fight and aiming to attack the group without fear, only focusing on Jeanne with all his strength. He approached and was about to attempt a cut with his sword edge. But, fortunately for Jeanne and Mash, he was hit in the face by a kick from Raikou, his opponent in that battle between Servants.

Minamoto took down the enemy and then placed another shot that makes the knight fly away from them, following to end his fight. When the black knight got up, Raikou was already in front of him and crossing his sword at the location of Lancelot's heart, passing through the metal of the armor until the blade crossed to the other side of the body. The fight between those two will end at that moment, as the knight appeared to be already defeated by the blow that passed through his heart.

But, with his last strength, the knight still managed to use his Crazy Upgrade to land a punch that throws Raikou to the side. He then went on to Jeanne, his sword still in his heart, ready to attack her. Siegfried and Jeanne joined in, the two aiming their weapons in Lancelot's direction, they went against the knight and then went through the armor, whose resistance had been lowered by the powerful blows Raikou took, drawing more blood from his enemy's body.

Lancelot then turned his face, to face Ruler one last time and, in his last sighs, said: -My ... king ... I ... please ...- Before finishing the speech, his body disappeared in a golden light.

Another Alter Servant disappeared, with the number of powerful enemies once again decreasing, leaving behind only the destruction and deaths he had caused by his Master's order. Jeanne heard those last surprised words, not understanding what he meant in those last words. The rest of the group, with the Servants wounded by the fight with Sanson, Izuku being slightly injured and Raikou who, even though wounded by the fight against Lancelot, was still good enough to fight again.

-Jeanne, let's go.- Mash asked the blonde, seeing the French soldiers approaching and knowing that it could cause great confusion.

-Yes! - Jeanne agreed with the request.

-Jeanne!- Gilles' cry caught the attention of the group, they looked at the knight who was standing far from them -Please wait! You are really Jeanne d'Arc! Not the Dragon Witch, but a saint of good faith!- - He shouted convinced of his words, but all he would receive in response was the silence of the saint who kept her back to him.

-Shouldn't you answer?- Maria asked worriedly.

-If I answer, I will put Gilles's position at risk. For now, we cannot depend on them. At the very least, we must endure the contempt of those who once fought beside us.- Ruler replied, leaving some tears falling in his eyes, that it was their hatred that would keep them fighting for France and its people -Let's go.

They started to run with all the strength that was left in their legs and spent what was left of their energy, trying to reach the next city. Izuku looked at Jeanne differently, admiring her more and more, seeing that she preferred to sacrifice herself and accept to be hated, even though she did not do what was accused, to keep the troops fighting. Left behind without an answer or explanation, Gilles watched them run and disappear on that road.

-General. What was that now ...- The commander, those who had previously ordered the attack on Jeanne during the fight against the Wyverns, tried to ask his superior, but was interrupted by Saber's raised hand.

-I don't know.- Gilles responds thoughtfully as to what was going on, he didn't understand that Jeanne anymore, but, perhaps, he came to a conclusion -I don't know, but ... reexamine everything we know about the Dragon Witch. truly Jeanne d'Arca who attacked Charles VII? Or some evil impostor? It is possible ... There are two Jeanne d'Arcas in this world.

**To be continued...**


End file.
